Accidental Relations
by klandgraf2007
Summary: A DI Challenge. What if Lois was the one driving the car that hit Clark in "Pilot" instead of Lex?
1. Chapter 1 Part 1 Collision

**Title: Accidental Relations**

**Summary: A response to a DI Challenge**** What if Lois was driving the car that hit Clark in the **_**Pilot **_**instead of Lex.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Spoilers: Its an AU but something's will still remain the same, So sit back and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

**A/N: People have been pushing me to post this on but due to uploading issues I could never do it but its finally here. ENJOY!**

**[youtube].com/watch?v=heL-zPwsXec**

**Chapter One Part One- Collision:**

'_Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away.' -Unknown_

To many people Smallville , Kansas was a joke and just another small town that could be easily forgotten on a road map or passed by on your way to Metropolis.

But that all changed the day of the Meteor Shower, a day of tragedy that stained the hearts and minds of the townspeople but also crafted a new legacy.

The town became a shadow of its former self, with people flocking in from all over the U.S. to see the 'Meteor Capital of the World' and the supposed 'Meteor Freaks' that giant rocks helped spawn.

Life in Smallville was never the same…

**Smallville High: **

Chloe and Pete were walking down the halls which were littered with posters about the PEP RALLIES and FOOTBALL TRYOUTS.

"So, how was your visit with your cousin?" Pete asks opening the main door that led into the Torch, a creative outlet for those interested with journalism.

Chloe set down her things before turning to face Pete with her reply, "She's good. Uncle Sam wanted her to come out here before they went off to Washington."

Pete nodded grabbing his camera trying to fixate his nervousness before he looked back up at Chloe asking, "I know that you already said no to me several times but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?"

Chloe looked frustrated with his advances, which quickly caused him to say "I mean as friends, because it would be totally awkward if we actually went on a…" Pete gulps then continues "Date"

Chloe just smiled a small smile as walked towards him and placed a comforting hand over his shoulder saying, "If your really that desperate to get me to go out with you then I'll be your arm candy for the night, bust just as friends…nothing more."

Pete's face soon broke out in a huge smile as he extended his hand to her saying, "It's a deal."

It was in that brief moment between the two friends that Clark decided to walk in only to stop, his eyes locked on their intertwined hands "If I'm interrupting, I could come back…later."

Chloe just quickly removed her hand from Pete and walked towards her desk trying to shake of the awkward silence that had arisen between the trio.

She gulped before she looked at Clark with a nervous smile and a reply, "Your not interrupting anything, I was just congratulating Pete on the shots for the front page tomorrow."

Pete responded with a sharp nod and smile while held up his camera before walking past Clark saying, "I'll go get some shots of the new…gym mats"

Clark watched Pete rush out like he was the one with super speed, a fact which made a chuckle emerge from Clark's mouth.

"What's so funny, Clark ?" Chloe asks looking up from her desk

Clark turned to her saying "Nothing, just something funny popped in my head."

Chloe just looked at him concerned before she turned back to her computer saying, "While Pete's getting the photos, I'm gonna need your article by tomorrow."

Clark quickly reached into his backpack and handed her the paper explaining, "The roster is on the second page if your interested in posting it, and Coach Quigley would like me to remind you that he wanted the date of tryouts highlighted in bold."

Chloe took the paper from him saying, "You can tell the coach that it will be on page 3 of tomorrow's paper."

**Fort Ryan Army Base:**

A man standing at 5'10" slipped on a black beret over his balding head, the smell of Chavelo cigars were evident on his uniform as well as the office he had occupied for a short period of time.

He turned and walked out of the office, a brief flash of the last name Lane could be seen by the recruits who knew of his reputation for being a modern day Stonewall Jackson, in other words he's the one man you don't want to mess with.

"Company, Salute!" the Captain of the squadrons yelled causing every man and woman to salute the infamous three star general who just stared at them all with his ironclad gaze.

The general took the cigar out of his mouth and with his deep voice spoke, "As you were"

The soldiers went back to their barracks while the General walked towards the Captain saying "I want everyone recruit to run the fields and courses, make sure that we have no slackers or they have to run it again until they get it right"

The captain just nodded and rushed back into the barracks to inform the squad, while General Lane turned to his second in command Wes Keenan and asked, "Where the hell is Lois?"

Wes looked up from his clipboard saying "She should've been back and hour ago, sir."

General Lane's gaze grew more solid as he put his cigar back in his mouth and headed towards his office mumbling, "That damn girl's gonna be the end of me."

Wes Keenan couldn't help but chuckle while he followed the general into the office, the two men were unaware that at that very moment. Lois was doing what Lois did best…getting into trouble.

**Wild Coyote:**

A crowd was forming and throwing money on the table, while the young auburn haired girl sat facing off against two truckers from Topeka who had challenged her to a shot contest moments ago.

She smirked when one of the truckers just passed out and fell backwards while the other one was swaying back and forth, it was clear these boys couldn't handle liquor like she could.

"If you want to quit go right ahead" she smirked holding up a shot glass in salute before downing it like it was nothing.

The crowd applauded when she slammed the shot glass down and gazed at the trucker with challenge in her eyes.

He leaned back to drink from the shot glass only to fall back and pass out next to his drunken friend, who was snoring away like a grizzly.

The crowd cheered once more as the girl stood on her feet saying "Down after three shots of the Mad Dog cocktail."

She collected the money from everyone and gave about half of it to the bartender who just smiled saying "One of these days your gonna have to tell me what you but in those shot glasses."

Lois just smirked before leaning into whisper, "There bloody Mary's only with a special ingredient that I picked up off of an Alabama Air Force Captain, you squeeze Naga Jolokia pepper juice into your opponents drinks so they wont last more than three rounds."

The bartender just smirked while he slipped the wade of cash into his flannel pocket saying, "Tell your father I said hello."

She nodded and headed out with a confident smile on her face while the two truckers were groaning in pain over the heat from the drink as well as the fact that they lost to a girl who had quite the reputation of drinking Russian generals under the table.

**Smallville Stadium:**

Clark just slung his backpack over his shoulder while he made his way towards Coach Quigley saying, "The schedule will be posted tomorrow on page 3 as you requested."

The coach just shook Clark's hand before asking, "Ever thought of trying out for the team, I know your old man would enjoy coming back to see his son throw the old pigskin around."

Clark just flashed a sad smile along with his decline, "Sorry Coach, my dad needs me on the farm these days and he isn't really in the football spirit."

"That's a shame Kent, we could of used an arm like yours" The coach said before walking off towards the other coaches while the football team lined up for the play.

Pete moved past Clark surprised to see him, "Hey, did you finally decide to sign up?"

Clark just shook his head before turning to head out leaving Pete to question his friend's emotions and sanity.

Clark barely made it past the locker rooms before he speed off towards the one place he knew he could go to sort out his thoughts and problems.

**Loeb Bridge :**

Clark leaned against the railings looking up at the sky thinking about everything from his powers to Lana Lang, his long time childhood crush and next door neighbor.

Thoughts and feelings rushed through him like the wind breezing through his hair; it was unbeknownst to him that the world around him would soon change in a very shocking way.

Meanwhile, Lois was driving her father's military jeep which thumped to the sound of Whitesnake being blasted out of the stereo.

A nearby truck was driving past when one of its rolls of chicken wire snapped off and rolled out into the middle of the bridge.

It was in that moment when everything played out in slow motion. Lois swerved to miss the coil, only to end up rolling over it which popped her front tires.

Clark turned to see the car coming straight towards him as She tried to stop but was too late, the jeep connect with Clark who did his best to stop the car only to be pushed off into a 360 degree angle straight towards the river along with the car.

Lois had banged her head against the steering wheel on impact, which caused a major gash to appear on her head. The struggle to get her seatbelt off was no use since the seatbelt had been crushed on impact. She could only sit and wait for the water to swallow her whole.

In the murky blue water, Clark kicked off his backpack and swam towards the bottom where the jeep lay isolated.

He could see Lois moving around trying to bust through the window but was unsuccessful, he just swam up to the window and placed his hand on the window showing her that someone was there to help.

With quick speed and strength Clark smashed his fist through the window causing the water to rise quicker in the metal death trap.

He reached in through the glass shards and ripped off the seatbelt causing Lois to look at him in surprise as well as intrigue towards who this mystery savior was.

The rescue was soon cut short when a brief wave caused Clark to lose his momentum only for a little while Lois struggled to maintain consciousness.

Cark grabbed her and swam towards the small rocky shore where he placed her down softly only to find that she wasn't breathing.

The young farm boy had no choice but to perform CPR, he tried twice before Lois spat the water from her lungs and groggily opened her eyes to stare at the baby blues staring back at you.

He just stared at her as he was still trying to caught his breath, "Are you okay?"

She tried to sit up but was soon aided by Clark again, she just stared at him before smacking him upside the head saying "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to stand near bridges?"

Clark rubbed his head and looked at her saying "Do you always thank guys who save your life with a slap in the head?"

"No, I bat my eyelashes and say…"She claps her hands together and begins to bat her eyelashes, she continues on only this time in a girly voice "My Hero"

Clark just smirks, "Well I can see that hitting your head on the wheel didn't affect your sense of humor" he extends his hand to her saying "I'm Clark Kent"

She smirks back and takes his hand saying "Lois Lane"

The connection between them was soon sealed in that one brief handshake.

_Hours Later…_

The bridge was taped off while the sheriff's department were still getting statements from the tow truck driver wanting an estimate on the jeep's arrival.

Lois and Clark were wrapped in separate red blankets as they just sat there waiting until their rides would arrived, however Lois's mind was occupied with thoughts and theories about her rescue.

The deputy taking their final statements just closed his notepad saying, "Your guardians will be here shortly to take you two home."

"Great" she just murmured to herself when she noticed a sandy blonde haired man rush towards Clark concerned.

"Are you okay, son?"

Clark just smiled and nodded, while Jonathan just looked around the scene yelling "Who's the maniac that was driving?"

At the inquiry, Lois stepped forward saying "That would be me, sir. But I had a reason, there was a rod of chicken wire in the road and I swerved to miss it only to almost hit your son, who was kind enough to rescue me from an early death."

Jonathan looked at her extended her hand towards him as she flashed a small smile saying "Lois Lane"

He just looked from her hand then back to Clark saying, "Let's get home."

Clark rose to his feet almost ready to go until he turned to face her saying, "We'd be willing to give you a ride home-" but the look on Jonathan's faces caused Clark to just stop talking.

She looked at Clark and was about to say something when General Lane 's voice called out, "Lois Joanne Lane!"

She turned to face the music, only to be wrapped up in a warm hug from a man she never expected one from…her father.

Lois stood in his arms wide eyed as the shock that her father was displaying emotion…in front of people.

The general soon pulled away sporting his stonewall gaze which caused Lois to think, _'I think I spoke to soon.'_

"Would you care to explain why you were driving my truck, and why is it at the bottom of the river?" the seriousness in his voice was enough to send shivers back up her spine.

Lois just stared at her father before replying, "I'm okay Dad, thanks for asking."

The general just ignored her comment as he turned to Clark and shook his hand saying "You must be the boy who saved my little Lo, if there's anything that I can do for you or your family, don't hesitate to give me a call."

He pulled out a small card with his name and several dispatch offices that could connect them to him in an instant.

Jonathan and General Lane shook hands before practically dragging Lois towards another jeep, Lois looked over her shoulder back at Clark then back towards the vehicle that awaited her.

She sat in the back seat and watched her jeep being pulled out of the water, Lois immediately sees the grill of the jeep which was crumpled like someone grabbed the truck in an effort to stop it.

Her curiosity often got the best of her, but something inside was telling her that something wasn't right with the accident and she intended on finding out what happened.

**LuthorCorp Smallville Plant: **

Gabe Sullivan rushed towards the new manager, Lex Luthor saying "Your father requested that all current files and protocols be inspected by you so we could proceed with more workers and new equipment."

Lex looks at the files and hands them back to Gabe saying "My father only sent me here as punishment for my behavior in Metropolis, I don't care if every worker has to stick their hands up cow's asses; just make sure we get this plant back on the map."

Gabe nodded saying "Absolutely, sir. I'll get right on it"

Lex smirked saying "Thank You, Gabe. You can go now"

Gabe immediately rushes off leaving Lex to look around at the vast amount of corn, "Lex Luthor's fall from grace" he says to himself and immediately hops into his Porsche and speeds off, burning rubber in the process.

**Kent Farm: **

Clark walked up the stairs passing by the small dusty wooden sign that had several backwards letters like a little kid had written the words Fortress of Solitude on it.

The darkness of the loft surrounded him, with only the moonlight to guide him towards his telescope.

Floorboards creaked with each step while the sound of crickets and cows echoed in the distance, Clark stepped towards his telescope and directed it towards the house across the golden fields of grass where he smiled to see Lana sitting on the porch gazing up at the moon until a frown appeared on his face when Whitney Fordman snuck behind her with a mischievous smile.

He stepped back from the telescope and leaned against the desk, the cold air of night swept through the barn as Clark gazed up at the moon with the heavy burden of his secrets on his mind, the future he wanted was someone else's and there appeared to be no hope in sight for Clark Kent.

**Fort Ryan-Same Time: **

Lois was loading up the jeep desperate to get away from the general's talk of her lack of responsibility and the fact that he smelt a little bit of alcohol on her breath when they were driving back to the fort.

She gazed up at the moon and felt as though another presences was watching it too, with one giant slam the truck was closed and something told Lois that she hadn't seen the last of Smallville or a certain farm boy.

**Smallville Cemetery- The Next Day…**

Lois walked along the old graves and stopped at the one with a medium sized angel on top of it, her gaze trailed towards the inscription which read: Ella Joanne Lane , Loving Mother and Wife who legacy will live on in her children.

The fresh bouquet of lilacs and lilies in her hand soon where place over her grave, the memory of her mother's demise was still fresh in her memory and still haunted her even in the waking hours of consciousness.

_Star City- 2 years ago… _

The ventilator moved up and down with the sound of fresh oxygen being breathed in could be heard.

Ella Lane lay in the hospital bed fighting off the fatigue while Lucy and Lois held onto each other's hands while they watched the priest perform Ella's last rights to insure a cleanse soul before she passed on.

The whole time the ceremony was going on, General Lane stood silent and stonewalled blocking out everything around him like Lois often did when the situation called for it.

Ella grabbed Lois's hand saying "Remember to always look out for your father and sister"

Lois nodded watching as her mother started coughing and wheezing, her heart monitor was echoing in the silence…slow and steady.

Ella looked to Lucy and grabbed her hand saying "Look out for Lois and promise me that you'll listen to her, remember that I'll always love you girls."

The lane girls fought off the tears when Ella Lane's life ceased to exist, General Lane fell on his knees in tears begging her not to leave him, gasping her hand desperate to never let her go.

Lois stood motionless when the priest took the blanket and covered their mother's face, the priest turned to the Lane family saying "May you find strength in your lose and remember Ella Lane as she was."

_The world seemed to fade to black around Lois who stayed in a zombie like state, pushing the sounds of the outside world out until all there was left…was silence._

Lois was snapped out of the memory by the sound of twigs snapping, she immediately wiped the tears from her eyes and rose to her feet saying "If anyone's out there, come out now or I'll pepper spray you or I can just kick your ass"

Clark appeared saying "I didn't mean to scare you Lois"

Lois scoffed saying "First thing you have to learn about Lane's is that we never get scared even if were alone in creepy cemeteries in the middle on the night."

Clark smirked and walked towards her, while Lois looked at him confused before asking, "Speaking of creepy cemeteries, what are you doing here?"

Clark's gaze shifted up towards the stars before looking back at her with a small smile, "Do you ever feel like your life was supposed to be something different? That everything you thought you knew wasn't really…real?"

Lois just shrugged with her reply, "I guess we all feel like that sometimes, when I lost my mom I felt like I was alone in the world. But then I thought about all the memories I had with her to where I wouldn't feel so alone anymore." she pauses with a smile before continuing onward, "She use to draw pictures of the stars, constellations, practically anything in the night sky and just put them up on my walls so I would be able to travel in my dreams to distant planets and universes. She was the first person to ever really love me, even when I was sneaking out to date guys twice my age and going to parties."

Clark looks down at the grave then back to her saying "I'm pretty sure there's more to you then being a party girl. You just have to be looking in the right places to see it."

Lois rises to her feet saying "So your not just a boy scout but a philosopher"

Clark just smiles and shrugs saying, "I have many different sides to my persona."

Lois looks at him with intrigue and says "You might want to use that line on the next damsel and distress that crosses your path."

Clark just walks closer to her saying, "Well the next time you get in trouble…you know where to find me"

Lois arched her eyebrow at him surprised, "Are you trying to flirt with me, Clark?"

The farm boy suddenly grew nervous and simply backed away stammering, "I-I didn't mean to insinuate that."

Lois just laughed before lightly tapping him in the arm saying, "I guess I'll see you around…Smallville."

He watched her walk away and just rubbed the back of his neck thinking, _'Smallville?'_ confusion and flattery set in as he turned and walked back through the woods feeling slightly better then he intended.

**Smallville High: **

Lois jumped on Chloe's desk holding out fresh coffee saying "I picked this up especially for you little cousin"

Chloe smiled saying quick thanks and grabbing the much needed energy booster, Lois rises from her seated position and looks around the Torch saying "I don't know how you do it, pry into people's personal business and post it on the front page."

Chloe just looked back at Lois and replied, "Don't forget Lois, you use to want to be an investigative reporter too. Do I have to remind you of the Sullivan-Lane reunion when you were 10?"

Lois started laughing, "I snuck inside a UPS truck and ended up in Metropolis, the General almost had a heart attack when Metro Police called."

The two cousins couldn't help but laugh until Chloe turned back to her computer screen saying, "Journalism is in your blood, Lo. Its time to stop denying it and just…do it."

Lois turns to Chloe saying "Oh, No. I tried being a serious journalist and it resulted in me being kicked out of every school newspaper not to mention getting thrown out of the Gotham Gazette for starting a fight with Vicki Vale"

Chloe started laughing, Lois crossed her arms over her chest saying "Its not funny, Vale had it coming to her when she called me a stuck up little army brat."

Chloe just shook her head while she made her way towards the printer saying "You know I heard that Bruce Wayne dumped her, but whose heart hasn't the playboy billionaire dumped these days. "

Lois smirked saying "Karma's a real bitch."

The cousins quickly broke out in laughter but was cut short when Lois's investigative instincts kicked in when her gaze landed on the picture of the strange guy who looked a cross between a mindless zombie and one of those kids from the Village of the Damned.

"What's with zombie boy?" Lois asks pointing to the picture.

Chloe turned and replied, "His name's Jeremy Creek, we think he has something to do with the deaths of several ex-jocks around here who strung him up as a scarecrow in 1989."

The significance of the year caused Lois to respond, "You think that the meteor shower somehow infected him?" she took time to laugh before continuing, "You cant be serious enough to believe that the meteor shower is responsible for all the weird stuff that happens in this town."

"Well do you have a better explanation?" Chloe asks sitting back at her desk with a serious expression which just caused Lois to shake her head and walk towards the Wall of Weird.

She pointed towards all the news clippings and responded, "Its simple, this town is weird. Cause there's no such thing as aliens or super powered beings."

Chloe starts typing as she replies "Well you'll be leaving for DC tonight so you won't have to worry about this freaky small town."

Lois just looks at her cousins hurt expression and just wraps her arms around Chloe saying, "You know that I didn't mean to hurt your feelings little cousin. Its just when you start doing this whole X Files thing, I get worried about you."

Chloe tapped Lois's hands before turning around out of Lois's grasp and replies, "There's no need to worry, if genetics has taught us anything its that I'm technically part Lane and I do have a knack for getting out of sticky situations, just not as military tactical like you."

Lois couldn't help but smirk, "Speaking of military, the general's meeting in DC was pushed back for another month so I'll be sticking around here for a little bit longer."

Chloe squealed and hugged her cousin who began to turn purple, who just croaked out "I need…air"

Chloe immediately let go and began apologizing quickly as the joy and excitement couldn't stop her from smiling, "This is the best news I've heard in a long time, aren't you excited?"

Lois just forced a smile and replies with sarcasm "Its every girls dream"

**TBC…**

**What do you guys think of it so far? I know it kind of has stayed the same but trust me things will be different from you've read in the past.**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2 Homecoming

**Chapter One Part Two- Homecoming:**

Pete leaned against the red lockers watching several of the cheerleaders walk past them, "I can't believe you're not going to the dance, we've been talking about going since junior high."

Clark just popped his head out from his locker and replied, "What do you mean we? You were the one who was excited about the dance; I was the one getting stuffed in a locker."

Pete just patted Clark on the back before slinging his bag over his shoulder saying, "Have you thought about asking Lana?"

The farm boy was about to reply when Lois appeared behind them saying, "Who's Lana?"

Pete and Clark turned to face Lois almost surprised to see her still in Smallville, they looked at each other before Pete draped his arm over Clark's shoulder saying, "Lana is the girl that Clark's been drooling over since we were kids, he's just been too afraid to do anything about it."

Clark just looked at Pete who soon backed off leaving Clark to turn his attention back to Lois saying, "I haven't been drooling over her, it's just a crush."

Pete scoffs only to see Clark staring at him as if saying, _'Go away!'_

Lois watched Pete quickly dismiss himself and disappear down the hallway looking back curious to see what would happen, "You'll have to forgive him, Pete has a habit of talking without thinking."

Lois just smiled, "It happens to the best of us, I'm a perfect example of foot-in-mouth syndrome."

Clark couldn't help but laugh until he grew curious, "What are you doing here, I thought your flight left this morning?"

"Maybe I liked it here so much that I decided to stay…" Lois started saying until Clark cut her off by saying, "Your dad's meeting got pushed back didn't it?"

She looked at him confused until he just smiled and shrugged, "Chloe forewarned me that you were staying a little bit longer."

Lois couldn't help but punch him in the arm unaware of a very curious Lana Lang was watching them while Whitney kept going on and on about football.

"Lana? You okay?" Whitney's voice knocked her out of her trance as she just smiled and kissed him on the cheek and reply, "Perfectly fine."

The quarterback watched Lana walk past him and straight towards Clark as they both just smiled at each other, a rage bubbled over in him and unexpected jealousy sparked in his eyes.

Lois just rolled her eyes when Lana walked up to them with a soft smile, "Hi Clark."

"H-Hi Lana." He stuttered which caused Lois to suppress a laugh, Lana turned to Lois extending her hand.

"Welcome to Smallville High, I'm Lana Lang" she said with a small smile which caused Lois to look at Clark who practically begged her to behave, so Lois turned to face Lana with a bright smile before shaking her hand.

"I'm Chloe Sullivan's cousin, Lois Lane." She said with her eyes drifting to Clark who just mouthed _'Thank You'_

"Well let me be the first to welcome you to Smallville High, I'm captain of the cheerleading team and if you're interested we're having tryouts after homecoming." Lana said with so much pep squad spirit that it was enough to make Lois want to puke.

Clark couldn't help but laugh but quickly silenced, "I'm not really gonna be here for too long, but thanks for offering Lana." Lois says doing her best to show signs of happiness.

Clark just watched Lana say a quick goodbye before heading off down the halls, the farm boy just groaned before burying his head inside his locker saying "I can't believe I just did that."

Lois couldn't help but pat him on the back saying, "Its okay Smallville, most guys tend to hold their tongues whenever a cute girl is close by"

He popped his head from the locker looking at her confused, "Then why am I so comfortable talking to you?"

She smirked placing her hands on her hips and arching her eyebrows, "So you have been checking me out, I was beginning to wonder if the boy scout routine was just a ploy to get into a girl's pants."

Clark almost choked until Lois started laughing, "I was just kidding."

He just nodded before shutting his locker and walking away with Lois chasing after him saying, "Why do you always take things so seriously? I mean what's the harm in making jokes?"

Clark turned to face her and replied, "Maybe I'm not use to your type of banter Lois, in case you haven't noticed we're in Smallville not Metropolis."

She watched him walk away before storming into the Torch saying, "Your friend Clark is an ass"

Chloe and Pete just looked at each other confused but before they could ask, Lois had already disappeared.

"Is she always like that?" Pete turned to Chloe who just nodded before going back to work.

**Riley Field- Some Hours Later…**

Sweat dripped down from his chest to his abs while the icy wind made him shiver in the night while the prickling feeling of the cold crept up his naked spine, the feeling in his arms had gone away hours ago while the robes began to cut into his biceps.

But in the darkest of nights stood two sources of light, one was from the moon which cast down on Clark like it had done many nights before and second was the sickly green glow of Lana's meteorite necklace which seemed to make Clark weaker than he already was.

His breath could be seen in the night air in a dense fog while his body began to quiver with fatigue as he fought for dominance over his mind and body, keeping the unconscious mind at bay.

"Help Me" Clark whispered cringing in pain from the burning of the green stone which had become more unbearable to wear.

Hope soon began to fade from his mind…would anyone answer his prayers?

**Smallville High Homecoming Dance:**

It's common knowledge that people who go to the homecoming dance immediately have fun with their dates or their friends, clearly these people haven't met Lois Lane.

For the sake of her cousin's happiness, Lois braved the unknown territory of Smallville High and sat in the darkest corner watching the teens around her giggle and laugh, _'Things cant get any more worse'_ she thought to herself before her gaze landed on Chloe dance with Pete, a small smile appeared on Lois's face.

Chloe sported a wide and bright smile on her face along with laughter which echoed through the gym, it was unbeknownst to her that Pete's heart was racing just to be close to the girl who had denied him several times over the last couple years of their friendship.

**LuthorCorp Fertilizer Plant:**

Lex was speeding out of the plant when a boy jumped out from the corn stalks; he paused to look at the bald billionaire then ran off into the night.

A flash of the boy tied to a wooden post with a red S on his chest while the sky blazed with fire.

"_Help Me"_ a voice called out to Lex who with quick action grabbed a flashlight from his trunk and headed out into the fields almost as if destiny was pushing him into the same events to that of the meteor shower which caused him to lose his hair and his father's respect, maybe even his love.

The corn moved around him as did the cold dead air, until he stopped at the sight of the young boy tied to the post.

Lex quickly rushed towards him desperate to find a pulse and sighed with great relief when the boy responded with a shiver, the burning of his chest growing stronger by the minute.

He did his best to lift his head but was unsuccessful while Lex began untying him, "Who did this to you?" the bald billionaire asked concerned.

The ropes just slipped away causing Clark to fall to the ground while the same went for the stone around his neck as the green hue slowly disappeared and Clark's strength set in.

Clark looked at his hands to see that the sickly green veins had disappeared; a sigh relief escaped his lips.

In that brief moment he completely forgot about Lex until he turned to the man who saved him and said, "Thanks for your help"

Lex just watched the boy grab his clothes and rush off into the cornstalks disappearing into the darkness, only the echoes of Lex's calls could be heard.

His flashlight caught a glimpse of the green necklace which caused curiosity to rise, with a swift grab he gazed down at the stone then back to where the boy had vanished, "Strange town" he said to himself slipping the gem into his pocket and heading back to his car.

**Smallville Homecoming:**

Jeremy Creek had locked the doors and prepared to fry everyone inside to make them suffer for the sins of past students, including himself.

"Jeremy!" Clark yelled causing the two to come face to face, much to Jeremy's surprise.

"I don't know how you got out but your gonna wish that you stayed in that field" Jeremy said in anger, the sparks of electricity surging through his fingers.

Clark walked towards him saying with great determination, "These people don't deserve this"

Suddenly Jeremy snapped with the electricity in his hands growing stronger, "Yes they do! They tied me up on that post and left me to die!"

Clark looked at him with sympathy, "So you think killing innocent people will atone for your pain? They don't deserve that, no one deserves this."

Jeremy just smirks before walking towards the power box saying "I guess since you put it that way…" in a quick second, Jeremy turned around throwing electrical orbs from his hands and out towards Clark, who caught him by surprise as he was sent flying into the nearest brick wall.

Jeremy smirked and headed back towards the water system, unaware that Clark rose up from the rubble quick to brush off the dust.

With quick speed Clark force Jeremy up against the wall and said, "Your not gonna hurt anyone anymore, understand?"

The charges of electricity caused Clark to groan in pain but he kept fighting through it determined to stop Jeremy from hurting those inside, the overload sent both boys flying.

They lay unmoving until Clark quickly jolted up doing his best to shake off the explosion, only to see Jeremy rushing towards him in a pick up truck.

Clark soon became impaled against the wall which sparked with water, a factor that Jeremy wasn't aware of until his own voltage striked him instead.

The metal of the car groaned when Clark moved his way out of the tight spot and towards the driver side door which pooled out with water, the farm boy was quick to try and wake Jeremy by calling out "Jeremy, You okay?"

The confused looking boy just looks around before turning to Clark asking, "Who are you? Where am I?"

Clark gave him a reassuring smile and replied "I'm Clark Kent and you're in Smallville"

The boy's only reply was "I want to go home"

It didn't take a few minutes for Clark to take Jeremy where he needed to go before he walked down Smallville High's hallways and towards the gym entrance.

Once he stepped inside the highly decorated gymnasium he soon regretted it when he saw Lana in Whitney's arms, they had been crowned homecoming queen and king and they were absolutely perfect.

His gaze trailed over towards Chloe and Pete who just laughed and smiled, Clark couldn't help but smirk too until his gaze landed on Lois who was sitting sketching something on a napkin while others were having the time of their lives.

The farm boy took one deep breath before walking towards Lois's table saying, "How come you're not dancing?"

Lois looked up at him surprised, "I didn't think that I would see you here, last I heard you ran off after Chloe showed you her wall of weird."

Clark just sat in the chair across from her, "I was tied up, but luckily I beat any single guy to the punch by sitting with you."

Lois couldn't help but laugh that intoxicating laugh, "I thought you were mad at me"

He leaned in and whispered, "How could I be mad at someone I hardly even know?"

"You are a strange one, Clark Kent." she said looking back at her pathetic excuse of a doodle.

Clark couldn't help but look at her surprised, "Am I?"

"Yeah, but I think I got you figured out" Lois said while quickly drawing tic tac toe lines, unaware to Clark's disbelieving look.

"Didn't take you very long." He said looking at her like she was a giant Rubik's Cube.

Her hazel eyes finally locked with his baby blues, "Well, it's my business looking beyond the external."

She quickly handed him the napkin saying, "I'm X's you're the O's."

Clark smiled for the first time since being strung up in that god forsaken field, he was unaware that two women on the dance floor where watching.

It up to five games till the tie breaker was settled and the winner of course was one Lois Lane, who did so little to flaunt her victory in Clark's face,

He couldn't help but smile until he gazed at his watch saying, "I got to go."

"Oh come on, Smallville. How about we play one more round…double or nothing" She said arching her eyebrows at him in a challenging manner.

By the last sheet of napkin, it ended in a tie and Clark actually won.

Lois couldn't believe that she had lost the first time in her life to a farm boy from Kansas, Clark didn't bother flaunting it as he was quick to say goodbye and rush out.

That was until he walked out to see the football teams trucks parked in a row, a devious smile appeared on his face.

_Hours Later…_

The dance was over and everyone was ready to go home, Lana was on Whitney's arm as she laughed at the sweet nothings that he whispered in her ear.

The happy moment for the king was soon cut short when he looked to see that all of the trucks were stacked high up in one tower, "Who's the son of bitch that did this!" he yelled furiously over the prank, while practically everyone laughed.

Clark hid in the shadows with a smirk on his face before disappearing in a silent WHOOSH.

While Chloe was snapping a picture, Lois looked at her cousin asking "Is this town always like this?"

Chloe smirked saying "Sometimes its better"

**TBC…**

**So how do you guys like it so far?**

**Spoiler (Don't Read if you don't want to be spoiled about future chapters)….**

**

* * *

**

**- In a future chapter which takes place during _Leech,_ Lois's curiosity begins to strain her friendship with ****Clark**** up until she visits him in the hospital which ends on a very good note for clois ;)**

**- Lois will start to feel jealous when ****Clark**** tells her about a certain choice he is making that involves another individual with the initials…LL.**

**- Next Chapter will have Lois getting situated in Smallville when the General drops a HUGE bomb on her.**

**- Following the _Leech _incident, Lois and Clark's growing awkwardness reaches a new high when she walks in on something she wasn't meant to see.**

**- When Lois finally does learn truth about the accident…all hell breaks loose, leading to a HUGE CLIFFHANGER!**

**REVIEWS!**


	3. Ch 2 Part 1 New Life, Same Bad Habits

**Chapter Two Part One- New Life, Same Bad Habits:**

Box after box filed out of the back of the military vehicle, the name LOIS written in bold sharpie lettering across several of the boxes.

"I thought you were staying for a month not an entire year" Chloe said sarcastically watching her cousin slam the trunk door shut before turning around sporting that same look that the general got whenever Lois did something.

"The general wanted my stuff shipped out instead of gathering dust at the base, he's being more of a hard ass then he usually is today." Lois says stacking one box over the other and lifting it up with ease before starting towards the small white picket house.

Chloe just grabbed the last box and quickly followed her cousin saying, "Since your going to be staying here, do you want to help me cover the farmer's market?"

Lois nudge open Chloe's door and sat her boxes down replying, "I'm not really the country type of girl, I was thinking about driving down to Metropolis with a couple guys from the base…" she turns around to see Chloe with her arms crossed over her chest with a serious look in her eyes.

"Or I could go to the farmer's market" Lois says flashing a fake smile which only caused Chloe to smile back and almost jump up and down with excitement.

"Great, I'll go tell my dad." She says turning to leave oblivious to the slipping smile on Lois's face who just runs her hands through her hair in frustration.

"What the hell did I just get myself into?" Lois whispers to herself confused.

**Farmer's Market:**

I guess you could call this place a flea market, what with all the items and food that were being sold to the local farmers and townspeople.

Lois was looking through several old antique watches and books, her eyes trailing through the dusty bindings.

She was oblivious to the fact that Clark was watching her closely while he unloaded baskets of his mom's organic vegetables, who was handing out her homemade pies to the local farmer's like Ben Hubbard.

"Martha, I cant thank you enough for these pies. You should really think about opening a bakery in town." Ben said with a smile while he took the crates which carried the pies from her.

"Thank you Ben, but I think I'll stick to my own kitchen." Martha says while grabbing more pies and setting them on the table along with several tomatoes and potatoes.

"Well whatever you decide to do, I'm sure Clark and Jonathan will be there right behind you." Ben flashes a smile before walking towards his truck with pies in hand.

Meanwhile, Clark was cut off from his thoughts by Whitney who just patted him on the back saying "Hey Kent, no hard feelings about that whole scarecrow incident?"

Clark set down the basket in his hands and turned to face the jock ready to say something until, Whitney put his hand on Clark's shoulder saying "Look, I need Lana's necklace back."

Clark leaned in saying "You should have thought of that before you attacked me"

He attempted to walk away but was surprised when Whitney forced him up against his parent's truck saying with a hint of anger in his voice, "You're a smart ass you know that? Now, give me Lana's necklace"

The farm boy just smirked and pushed Whitney away with a determined reply, "You'll just have to go out on the field and find it yourself."

Whitney watched Clark pick up his bucket and walk towards his parent's table with a hidden smirk on his face.

Lois was still at the book table when she paused and picked up a yellow bound book with red lettering of the title splayed out in bold: THE LAST HERO.

She smiled before turning to the elderly man with horned rimmed glasses asking, "How much is this book?"

He looked over at the book in her hands saying, "That's about $40."

Lois reached into her bag and pulled out a couple of bucks before she realized that she only had $20, "I guess I don't have enough" she says setting the book disappointed.

A hand shot out to the table placing a twenty down saying, "I think this should cover the price."

She turns to see Clark standing beside her with a smile as the man took the money saying, "You take good care of that book."

Lois just nodded turning to walk away oblivious to Clark who walked beside her asking, "Why would you want to spend forty dollars on that?"

Lois just slipped the book in her bag turning to face him with a reply, "We barely know each other Clark, I'm not about to give away my secrets to a farm boy with a cute smile."

Clark's chest puffs out a little along with a small smile, "You think I have a cute smile?"

She just rolled her eyes saying, "To think that I gave a day in Metropolis up for this. Thanks for helping with the book, but I got to go."

He watches her walk away thinking to himself, _'What a strange girl'_

"Clark Kent?"

He turned and was faced with the man who rescued him from spending the night tied to a post, Clark walked towards the man asking, "How can I help you…?"

The bald man shook his hand saying, "Lex Luthor, and you can help me by telling me what you were doing in that field?"

Clark just plastered on a fake smile, "Just some guys playing a prank"

"You were tied to a stake in the middle of a field. Even the Romans saved that for special occasions. You could have died out there." Lex says before reaching into his coat pocket and handing Clark a small medieval looking box.

"I believe you left this in the field after you ran off, I figured you'd want it back" he says while Clark took the box from him and opened it only to grow weak from the green hue of Lana's stone.

He quickly shut it and looked over at Lana who was looking at the glass butterflies, Lex just smirked saying "Can't knock your taste in women. You should be more careful with your girlfriend's jewelry."

Clark just turned back to Lex saying, "She's not my girlfriend, but I'll be sure to return this to her."

He turned ready to walk away when Lex just grabbed Clark turning him back to him saying, "Be careful not to get strung up in anymore fields"

Clark smirked with reply, "I appreciate the help but I really need to be getting back to my mom's booth."

Lex patted Clark on the shoulder saying "If you ever need anything don't hesitate to look me up, my house isn't that hard to find"

Clark gripped the box tight and watched Lex walk off, his gaze trailed from the retreating billionaire to Lana who was talking to Greg Arkin until Whitney cut in as the farm boy's gaze then landed on its final target…Lois and Chloe.

"I cant believe that Clark lent you the money for that book." Chloe says grabbing the book from her intrigued.

Lois just took it back from her cousin saying, "I don't see what the big deal is. He's a boy scout, it wouldn't surprise me if he did this for someone else."

Chloe just wrapped an arm around Lois saying, "Oh Lois, ye of little faith. Your just surprised that a guy was willing to do something nice without wanting something in return."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Lois asked turning surprised.

"I'm just saying that maybe instead of being Mad Dog Lane, you could just be Lois." She says turning to walk towards Pete who was snapping photos of the face painted kids, leaving Lois to stand there with her thoughts.

**Later that Night…Kent Farm:**

_Crystalline structures were collapsing all around, Jor-El immediately grabbed Lara saying "Get Kal-El in the ship, Hurry!"_

_Lara nodded waving her hand over several crystals causing the small ship to appear from a hidden loading dock where it was kept from the council out of fear of being sent to the Phantom Zone with Zod and his disciples._

_Jor-El quickly grabbed the key and readied the ship but stopped to gaze down at his son saying "Always hold in your heart the pride of your special heritage. The people of Earth can be a great people, Kal-El, if they wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way. For this reason above all, their capacity for good, I have sent them you... my only son."_

_Kal-El cried out when Lara lowered him into his ship saying "May you find love and happiness in your new environment, but know that we will never leave you... even in the face of our deaths... the richness of our lives shall be yours as it once was ours"_

_Jor-El and Lara set soft kisses on the baby's head causing him to giggle as Lara wrapped the tight red baby blanket around him and watched the ship doors close around the small infant as it began to power up._

"_Be well, my sweet Kal-El" Lara called out crying in her husbands arms, he looked down at her saying "Can you ever forgive me?"_

"_For what?" Lara asked with great curiosity, tears in Jor-El eyes pooled down his face with his reply "For not saving krypton and sending our son into an unknown world"_

_Lara caresses his cheek looking into his baby blue eyes saying "You gave him all the love a father could give and that is enough for Kal-El to survive, he is an El after all."_

_Jor-El smiled and kissed his wife one last time before the planet exploded leaving just a small ship to burst through the vast emptiness of space._

Clark jolted up from the strange dream and began looking around searching for clues to what he saw, his heart was still racing the sweat on his temples could still be seen.

He rose to his feet and quickly slipped out of his window, with one leap he landed safely on the grass lawn.

The young intergalactic traveler treaded towards the storm cellar as if he was being pulled by an unseen force.

The wooden steps creaked with each step his dirt covered feet made, his gaze locked on the solid tarp covering his ship.

It was just in his grasp, his fingers wrapped tightly around the tarp until all that stood before him was the very vessel that brought him and the meteor shower to Smallville.

His eyes trailed the ship trying to crack the mystery that was buried with in it, could the ship answer the questions that plagued his mind or would it just leave him with more questions then answers.

**Atlantis- Same Time:**

The lights moved around the dance floor, _**Lapdance by N.E.R.D. **_was blasting over the speakers causing the pulsating energy in the club to grow stronger.

Amongst the many dancers was Lois, who just moved to the music while the strobe lights flashed over head.

Cat Grant, an old friend from her days in Metropolis just danced beside her unaware to the lusty gazes of the male clubbers.

"I cant believe you snuck out of your uncle's house and took his car, aren't you afraid that the general will find out?"

Lois just laughed, "I'm sick of being people's lap dog, if its not the general its everyone else. So I figured, what they don't know wont hurt them."

The two party girls danced and drank the night away.

_**The following morning… **_**Smallville High:**

Lois was sporting her dark ray bands while she gazed up at the school nervously while Chloe just said goodbye to her father.

"You know, socially divisive cliques and hall passes aside, this place really isn't all that bad." Chloe says looking at Lois with a huge smile.

"It's the varsity version of Dante's seventh ring." Lois says while adjusting her ray bands watching everyone smile and walk around chatting with friends.

Chloe just smiled and wrapped her arms around Lois saying, "It's gonna be great having you here."

Lois just plastered on a fake smile while they walked up the steps, "I'm not gonna be here for long, just a month then I'm out of this cow pile."

Meanwhile Clark made his way down the halls, his mind buried in the books until he tripped down the last step and fell flat on his face.

People around just chuckled and laughed at the farm boy's expense, Lois and Chloe rushed towards them asking in unison, "Are you okay?"

He just nodded searching for his book until Lois handed it to him saying, "Trying to discover life on other planets?"

His eyes grew wide until he gazed down at his book and quickly took it from her saying with a fake smile, "Of course not, I just like the guys theories that's all."

Lois could tell his was lying but didn't push, Chloe looked between them before she cut in turning to Clark saying "So I hear that you rescued Whitney Fordman from a fiery explosion."

Clark just shrugged slinging his backpack over, "I've been meaning to talk to you about that, I think maybe he was attacked by Greg Arkin."

"What makes you say that?" Lois asked intrigued.

Clark just shakes his head and replied, "It's nothing. I'll catch up with you guys later."

Chloe and Lois look at each other before the bell rings signaling a massive headache to hit Lois like a truck full of bricks.

"You okay cuz?"

She just nods before pressing a fake smile, "Let's get to class."

Chloe just walked after her saying, "You wouldn't happen to be hung over would you? Cause my dad swears that he parked the car in the left side of the garage and not the right"

Lois quickly slipped off her glassed and practically dragged Chloe into the Torch saying, "I got a call from Cat last night and I thought that would blow off some steam down at Atlantis."

"How much did you have to drink?" Chloe asks crossing her arms over her chest concerned.

"About half a bottle of Jack Daniels and two shots of tequila" She cringes at the flashback of her locked in the bathroom for what seemed like hours.

Chloe just ran her hands through her hair saying, "I promise not to tell my dad, if you promise to stop sneaking off at night and getting wasted with Cat Grant, you know how much of a bad influence she is on you."

Lois just wrapped her arms around Chloe saying, "What would I do without you?"

Chloe just patted Lois's back and replied, "You'd probably be like your father"

Lois just nudged Chloe before the five minute bell rang, causing the two cousins to rush to their classes.

**TBC…**

**So, How was it? I realize that right now in the story Lois is too underage to drink but so was Clark when he ran off to Metropolis. Anyways, REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2 Bug Boy

**Chapter Two Part Two- Bug Boy:**

Clark was sitting at his computer researching several articles on the bugs that were often found in Greg Arkin's room.

"I never took you for a bug type of guy Smallville" Lois says standing in the doorway of the Torch, her glasses long gone by now along with her hangover.

His chair squeaked when he spun around to face her, "I'm just trying to figure out what's happening to Greg, the way he moved last night was like something out of _The Fly._"

Lois grew curious and with that curiosity she decided to pull up a chair and sit beside him asking, "Are we talking Vincent Price or Jeff Goldbulm?"

"Goldblum" Clark replied turning his attention back to the small screen.

"So you think that Greg is somehow turning into an insect?" Lois asks in disbelief which caused Clark to just nod.

Before any of them could speak, Chloe walked in saying "I finally found that article about the Amazonian tribesmen who took on the traits of the insects they'd been bitten by, but nothing as extreme as what you're talking about. Did you have any luck?"

She looks up almost surprised to see Lois sitting so close to Clark, the two looked at each other before Lois quickly rolled her way towards an empty desk leaving Chloe and Clark to talk.

"Only that Greg wasn't living in Smallville the time of the meteor shower, so we could rule out meteor freak" Clark's voice sounded slightly disappointed, it wasn't until he turned back to the computer that the light bulb went off in Lois's head.

"You said that Greg likes to collect bugs right?" She asked walking towards them with a happy grin on her face.

Chloe looked at her cousin before the same light bulb clicked off and she turned to her cousin saying, "If he didn't get affected by the blast then maybe his bugs did, There are still pieces of that meteor still buried all over Smallville. The whole habitat's infected. So when boy catches bugs and bugs bite boy, you end up with... bug boy."

Lois draped her arm over Chloe's shoulder as the two cousins flashed triumphant smiles, Clark looked back at forth before saying, "I hate to rain on your guys moment, but you can't even walk out the door in the summertime without being bitten by a mosquito. Why don't we have a whole town of bug people?"

Chloe quickly flipped through the article saying, "Those Amazonian tribesmen were all attacked by swarms."

"Which would lead to enough toxins from the meteors to cause him to turn into Bug Boy." Lois finished her cousins explanation, Clark was left with a look of pure disbelief.

He quickly snapped out of it when he rose to his feet looking slightly worried and determined, "Maybe his bugs got sick of the view and staged a revolt."

"Well, according to this, bugs have a very short life cycle. So if he really has gone Kafka, let's hope he isn't in the mating phase." Chloe said with a little bit of disgust while she walked towards her desk and powered up her computer leaving Lois and Clark to theorize.

"If you were a bug boy and planning to change phases, where would your nest be?" Lois asked clearly getting more and more interested as the story progressed.

Clark's eyes went wide before he quickly grabbed his jacket saying to both girls, "Chloe get your camera…" his gaze went from Chloe then back to Lois saying, "You can drive, just don't get us into another accident"

Lois just smiled, "I'm as safe as the tortoise against the hare."

She pushed past him leaving the farm boy to turn to Chloe asking, "Is she always like that or does she just have it out for me?"

Chloe just chuckled with a reply, "At least she hasn't put you through a window yet, the last guy who made her mad, ended up with a broken wrist and a bruised ego."

Clark ran his hands through his hair thinking, _'That's comforting to know.'_

**Smallville Stables:**

Lana and Whitney were having a heart to heart about the whole tying Clark up and leaving him out in that field prank, which led to the lose of her favorite necklace.

It wasn't until Greg appeared from the shadows that Whitney found himself pushed through the stable doors left unconscious, Lana rushed towards him only to have Greg grab her from behind whispering in her ear, "It's time."

Lana cringed at his cold voice, "Time for what."

Greg jerked her face towards him and replied with a twisted smile, "For Us"

Bug boy laid one on her before carrying her off, his skin was growing paler and the time would soon come for the King to claim his Queen.

**Arkin Residence:**

Pete, Chloe, Lois and Clark all peaked their heads out from the porch looking through the front window.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home." Lois says while everyone just stood up looking around the porch to signs for cars or hide a keys.

"Mrs. Arkin's car is still in the garage, but from the looks of the inside it's a mess." Pete says looking back through the window.

He turned back and looked at Clark, "Remember what a neat freak Greg's mom was?"

Clark just smiled, "Yeah, she used to make us take off our shoes. One time I forgot and she yelled at me."

Lois just contained a laugh saying, "Poor Clarkie."

Pete and Chloe contained their laughter while Clark just shook his head saying, "I think I preferred Smallville."

The brief moment of laughter stopped when Clark continued, "After 7th grade, Greg's parents got divorced and he just stopped calling after that. I guess that's when he started his bug collection."

"Which sucked because he had a killer tree fort his dad built in the woods, we use to hang out there all the time…except Clark never really liked it. He used to get dizzy just walking over there." Pete cut in which left Clark hiding his embarrassment.

"Was Clarkie afraid of heights?" Lois joked.

Clark puffed out his chest a little and just passed the joke off by replying, "I didn't believe it was structurally sound."

Lois just smirked and patted him on the chest, they didn't notice Chloe push the window up until she called out, "You guys, come on"

One by one they slipped through the window, each of them stopped in both disgust and horror at the sight of the musty smelling, cob webbed covered house.

Lois soon walks over to the bathroom only to rush back out with a sickening look on her face, "I think bug boy is molting cause that tub is riddled with dead skin."

Clark and Pete just walked past her to see the skin, the boys just cringed before Pete snapped a photo.

"You guys better come in here!" Chloe's voice echoes from Greg's bedroom, the young trio soon rushes towards the bedroom with Lois and Clark almost getting stuck in the doorway until she elbowed him in the gut and walked forward oblivious to his scowl.

Everyone's gaze landed on the webbed Television which showed home movies of Lana Lang, each one looked as if it had been shot from a distance without her knowledge, "I think Greg's found his mate." Chloe says her eyes still glued to the TV.

"Yeah, but at least Smallville's not the only one with Lana on the brain." Lois says while Pete snaps photos, she didn't hear a retort and just turned to see the farm boy walking up to a huge webbed sack plugged up against the corner.

She walked up next to him as Chloe and Pete stood in the back with their hearts beating wildly like they were watching a scene from a horror movie where the monster's victim usually pops out and surprises the main protagonist.

Clark just tore through the webbing and in that moment, the shriveled body of Mrs. Arkin dropped forward.

Lois immediately jumped and grabbed the closet thing for comfort, which so happened to be Clark's hand.

He just stares down at their intertwined hands before Lois slips out of his strong hand whispering to herself, "I should've seen that coming."

Chloe looked at her cousin then at Clark, a brief flash of jealousy and depression swept through her before Clark turned to face them saying, "We have to find Lana."

But after hours of checking out local areas around Smallville, Clark hit a lucky break when he discovered an unconscious Whitney Fordman at the Smallville Stables.

The two had a brief moment where they put aside their differences and put all of it towards stopping Greg from completing his goal.

Clark was gone before Whitney had a chance to apologize for the scarecrow incident.

**Unknown Location:**

Greg placed a few more cobwebs over Lana, he squatted down at her side and said "Don't worry, Once I get everything settled we'll be together…forever"

Greg rose to his feet and climbed down the old tree house which held three carved names in the trunk of the tree: PETE, CLARK, and GREG Best Buds Forever.

The clock was running out and the sooner he could mate, the sooner he could survive.

**Old Smallville Foundry- Couple Minutes Later…**

Clark found himself forced up against the old cement pillars, his hands gripping at his attacker's hands trying to gain fresh oxygen.

"What are you doing here, Kent ?" Greg said pushing harder against the throat of the very man he once called friend.

"I know what's happened to you Greg, how your becoming more insect then human" Clark croaked out gasping for breath.

Greg brought Clark's face to his, the emptiness and rage in his old friend's eyes caused the farm boy to shiver, "I have no rules, Clark. I eat what I want, I go where I want, and I take what I want."

Clark just grabbed Greg's hands saying, "Your not taking Lana or anyone else."

Greg was impressed with his old friend's bravery, "Well, then how are you going to try and stop me? I've got the power!"

Clark's face grew straight when he grabbed Greg's wrist and forced them off his neck saying, "Your not the only who's changed"

With a quick kick he sent Greg skidding across the old dusty floor, Clark advanced on him only to grow weak, the sickly green pulsated in his veins.

Greg walked smugly over towards Clark saying, "You haven't changed at all, Clark. You still get sick around this place, just like when we were kids. Hey, Clark. Did you know the Buffalo ant can lift 30 times its own body weight?" he lifts Clark up with ease and throws him towards a broken concrete shell.

Greg continues to antagonize Clark, who soon begins to regain his strength and stamina.

"Give it up, Clark! You can't fight natural law! Only the strong survive" Greg said confidentially only to be whacked from behind by a pipe, the bug boy turned to see Lois Lane staring back at him with a smug smile.

"You bitch!" Greg yelled rubbing his head quickly before grabbing Lois by her throat and choking her.

Bug boy smirked before calling out, "You can play hide and seek all you want Clark, but unless you want to be responsible for this girl's death. I suggest you get out here and face the music"

Lois squirmed, "Don't do it Smallville, he's bluffing"

Upon that small insult, Greg smashed Lois up against the pillar pushing his hands harder against her throat yelling, "She's turning purple Clark, what are you gonna do? Play hide and seek or save the girl?"

A hand tapped on his shoulder causing him to turn only to see a huge fist directed at his face, the bug boy fell to the floor in pain.

Clark quickly caught Lois before she could fall, he just smiled and asked "Are you okay?"

"I thought I was the one saving you this time." Lois croaked out in a scratchy whisper which just caused Clark to smirk.

"You can do the saving next time, promise" He set her down against the pillar only to be kicked farther.

Lois rose to her feet watching the bug boy walk past her too concerned with killing Clark, her eyes looked up to see the shell hanging above him which lead to the rope across from her.

She turned to Clark only to see that Greg had hoisted him up in the air, "Keep him busy!" she yelled.

Clark looked over towards her yelling back, "What do you think I'm doing…" he was cut off when he was throw farther against the wall.

Lois reached out and grabbed the rope calling out, "Hey Bug Boy!"

Greg turned to face her, she just smiled and let go of the rope saying, "Made you look."

He didn't have time to get out of the way when the shell fell on top of him, several bugs scattered all over the place.

Clark rushed towards Lois only to see her covered in green goop, he let out a huge laugh for the first time today only to be punched on the shoulder.

Lois just turned around mumbling curse words and profanity, she turned around and pointed her finger at Clark saying, "Next time there's a meteor freak terrorizing the town, don't expect me to save your ass."

Clark pointed at the goop saying, "You call that saving?"

Lois just held her head high and didn't answer, instead she just walked away.

Clark was too wrapped up in laughing that he barely noticed Lana and Whitney being happily reunited.

**Kent**** Farm- One Hour Later…**

Lois stepped out of the shower feeling clean and refreshed, the green goop was long gone from her skin but sadly not her clothes which were still being washed.

So all she settled for was a pair of gray Met U sweat pants along with a red and gold flannel shirt.

Clark was busy working on his article for the Torch that he barely had time to react when Lois appeared beside him saying, "How's the story?"

He almost fell right out of his chair only to be stopped when Lois pressed her hands to his chest making sure he stayed seated.

The silence between them was cut short when Martha and Jonathan Kent walked in to see Lois Lane, clad in what they could see as their son's shirt.

Lois quickly removed her hands from Clark's hands and just slowly waved with a smile, "Hi Mr. & Mrs. Kent, nice day today?"

Clark only buried his head in his hands keeping the smirk hidden from everyone around him.

**Fort****Ryan-**** Underground bomb shelter:**

The smell of dust and stale food was in the air, rats could be heard running across the cement floors while the fluorescent lights flickered.

The broken ruins of Lois's car stood in the corner, the lights surrounding it further showed the extent of the damage.

A shadow moved around in the darkness of the shelter and began examining the wreckage trying to remember how this much damaged could have been done.

On the grill of the car stood two strong hand prints like someone tried to stop the car before going over and they weren't abnormal hands, in fact they looked almost about the same size of a certain farm boy from Kansas.

The driver side window was smashed in from the outside and the seatbelt was ripped from the buckle which was clearly busted during the impact of the accident.

More and more mystery surrounded this car and only one question remain unanswered…_ 'How was __Clark__Kent__ able to save __Lois Lane__?'_

**TBC…**

**REVIEWS, COMMENTS, QUESTIONS, ETC. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 3 Part 1 Inferno

**Chapter Three Part One- Inferno:**

_"Fire is anger you must never let fire control you or you will see destruction"- Unknown_

Lois was busy staring off towards the blue sky that she didn't hear Chloe, Pete and Clark talk about the latest issue of the Torch.

FOOTBALL: SPORTS OR ABUSE? Lay out in large bold letters for all to see, Chloe just sipped her coffee triumphantly while Pete and Clark just stared at her in disbelief.

The two boys were explaining Coach Walt's impact on the school and how he is a huge commodity towards the football team.

"Now, while I'm touched by that Hallmark moment, you don't get points for subtlety in journalism. I've already started getting hate mail." Chloe said sporting a huge grin.

"You seem very happy about that. Why?" Clark asked with a concerned look which just caused Chloe to smack him softly with the newspaper.

"Because it means I'm hitting a nerve. Besides, between the abysmal sentence structure and generous use of obscenities, I've got a pretty good idea of who's been sending it." Chloe says with another smirk before her eyes went back to her article.

The conversation went on and on until a jock decided to throw a ball aimed straight at Chloe, instead it got 2 inches from her face when Clark grabbed it then threw it back with great strength that impressed the Coach.

Chloe was busy arguing with Pete about his "nice catch" comment while the bell signaled time for school to start.

Clark adjusted his backpack while Lois kept her eyes trained on the book in front of her, it was the same one that Clark had helped buy her at the Farmer's Market.

"For a girl who hates uncomfortable silences, you sure are quiet today" Clark says with a small smirk.

Lois closed her book and turned ready to talk when Coach Walt cut in saying, "Hey, Kent. I saw your arm out there. Technique was lousy, but you got a lot of power."

She just rolled her eyes before heading out towards her class, Clark tried to call out to her when Coach Walt placed his hand on the young man's shoulder saying, "We got a big game on Friday night and we're short players. The school could really use that arm of yours."

Clark just smiled, "My dad doesn't really want me to play on the team, he needs me more on the farm then on the field."

Coach just smirked, "I am giving you a chance to be a part of something special, a part of history. Now, I've seen you stare at your father's picture in that trophy case. Don't tell me you don't want to be a part of this?"

Before Clark could respond the coach cut him calling Whitney and Lana towards them, the two talked amongst themselves doing their best to encourage Clark, but all he did was look at Lana and answered, "You can count me in."

He watched everyone walk away, Pete just slung his arm around Clark's shoulder asking, "Remind me what your dad said last time you asked him to play?"

Clark bowed his head with a reply, "He said no."

Pete laughed before patting Clark on the back saying, "He said no. That's what I thought. Call me when the hurting's done. Okay?"

Clark just ran his fingers through his hair before the bell signaled his rush to first period.

**The Torch:**

Lois had her legs placed over the empty desk, her eyes trailing the intriguing story of Simon Templar and his on-off again girlfriend Patricia Holm as the fought to disarm a huge weapon that could threaten British and Global security.

"Must be a good book if you never put it down." Lex's voice echoes from the doorway causing Lois to turn and face the bald billionaire.

He extends his hand to her saying, "Lex Luthor"

She just stared at his hand and closed her book, "I'm aware of who you are…Lex."

He just smiled smugly, "Well you have the pleasure of knowing my name but I'm afraid that I don't know yours Miss?"

Lois rolled her eyes before shaking his hand, "Lois. Lois Lane"

The recognition dawned on the bald millionaire, "Your General Lane's daughter, I forgot he had family."

She flashed a fake smile before saying, "Whatever reason you came here Lex, I suggest you leave before I break every one of your fingers."

Lex just smirked, "Have I offended you in any way?"

Lois grabbed him by his tie and dragged him to meet her face to face as she whispered, "You may think that charming smile works on all the girls but I can assure you that I'm the one girl you don't want to mess with…good day Mr. Luthor."

Lex just adjusted his tie before turning to walk away with a small smirk hidden on his face, Lois just collapsed in her chair and silently went back to her reading as if nothing had happened.

**Kent Farm: **

Father and Son were clashing over Coach Walt's offer, back and forth they went until Jonathan placed a hand over Clark's shoulder saying, "When you're out on the field a million things can happen that can affect your judgment. I mean, if you get angry, even for just a second, or you, uh, you try to impress some girl with a fancy move; somebody could get seriously hurt out there. You were meant for much more important things than winning football games."

Clark brushed him off saying "I'm sick of being punished because I have these gifts. Most parents would be happy if their son could be star of the football team."

"Son... I'm happy when you wake up in the morning. I don't need to live vicariously through your achievements."

"Why would you? You got to play. So I'm going to play football and you can't stop me." Clark says storming out of the house and heading towards the loft.

He climbed up the steps only to stop at the sight of a shadow shuffling around in the darkness.

Clark went into super mode and quickly grabbed the intruder hoping to catch them off guard, the plan back fired and he was flipped over the intruder's shoulder, for a guy who could bench press a tractor, he just found himself staring up at the wide eyed hazels that stared back at him.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry Smallville." Lois exclaimed while she helped him up, he just brushed of the dry hay thankful that he didn't crash through the floorboards or he would really have some explaining to do.

"What the hell are you doing in my loft?" Clark questioned rubbing the back of his head and back pretending that he was in pain.

"I heard you talking with your father and I didn't want to interrupt so I decided to wait here. So here I am." Lois said with a shrug.

She saw Clark flash a small smirk before he walked over towards a switch which caused the dangling lights in the rafters to look like little stars, he didn't notice that Lois walked towards his telescope until called out, "You don't strike me as the type of guy who likes to watch the stars."

Clark just turned to face her with his reply, "I don't really know what type of guy I am.'

She just looked at him with a small smile, "Sure you do."

He just walked towards her saying, "Why do I get the feeling that you came here for a reason."

Lois's gaze went back to the telescope then back to the farm boy, "When you saw me in the halls today and you asked me what was wrong, I wanted to tell you…"

She was cut off by the sound of Martha Kent calling out, "Clark! Its time for dinner!"

Clark looked back towards the stairs calling out, "I'll be right there!"

His eyes went back to Lois who just struggled with something, so he just walked towards her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Is everything alright?"

Lois just pressed a fake smile with her response, "Everything's fine, I just wanted to wish you good luck on the big game"

She tapped him on the shoulder before turning and walking down the steps, leaving Clark to run his fingers through his hair in confusion.

**Sullivan Residence- Hours Later…**

Lois plopped herself on the bed with a frustrated sigh, _'Why did you go to the Kent Farm?' _she thought to herself burying her face into her hands.

"What's wrong Lo?" Chloe asks leaning against the doorframe with a concerned flicker in her eyes.

Lois immediately grabbed her cousin and shut the door behind her whispering, "I have to tell you something and you have to promise not to tell Clark and Pete."

"I haven't seen you this secretive since you told me that you wanted to fly." Chloe responded with a little bit of sarcasm.

Lois just rolled her eyes before dragging Chloe towards the bed saying, "I got a call from the General last night."

Chloe immediately grabbed Lois's hands concerned, "Is it Lucy…is she okay?"

Lois just shook her head negatively, "Its not about Lucy, he found out about me sneaking off with Cat to Atlantis." she pauses before continuing, "He said that if I ever wanted to come back home that I had to focus on school and nothing else."

"Well that's good, isn't it?" Chloe asked until Lois looked up at her with tears brimming to the surface.

"He cut me off Chlo, I tried all his numbers but he's not talking to me and I talked to Wes but even he's not allowed to talk to me."

Chloe just wrapped her arms around Lois in a comforting hug, "Its gonna be okay, Smallville will grow on you like it did with me."

Lois just jerked away exclaiming, "Its not about staying here for another two years till I graduate, this is the first time that he's treated me more like a solider then a daughter. Its like my mom died all over again and he's just barking orders."

Chloe just smiled with a reply, "At least you'll be with family instead of at boarding school like Lucy."

Lois just laughed, "I guess it's a good thing she's not at a co-ed school."

The two cousins let out a huge fit of laughter which just echoed through the halls of the small house which soon reached Gabe, who just smiled as his gaze looked over at the old black and white photo of the day Moira got to first hold Chloe in her arms.

**TBC…**

**I wanted to kind of end the part on a good note rather then a sad one, I was going to extend Lois's strange behavior until part two but I decided that it would have been best if we got a Chlo-Lo scene out of it.**


	6. Chapter 3 Part 2 Split Decision

**Chapter Three Part Two- Split Decision:**

Clark walked alongside the rest of the team dressed in a red practice jersey with the number 89 written in bold white lettering.

A small smile was on his face until Pete just patted him on the shoulder asking, "You ready for this?"

Clark just smiled wide and nodded before jogging out onto the field but stopped at the sight of his dad sitting in the stands watching.

"Dad. I'm glad you're here. It means a lot to me." a proud smile sported on his face.

Jonathan just kept his straight face and replied, "I still don't support your decision, Clark. I'm here to see that no one gets hurt."

The young boy grew disappointed and bowed his head charging out towards the field only to stop once again at the sight of Lois Lane dressed in a tight red tank top and black sweat pants which hugged her curves perfectly, her hair was up in the standard ponytail which still made her look ridiculously good-looking; but to Clark she was just…Lois.

Clark's jaw almost dropped when he watched her pick up the black and red pom-poms, he would have went over there only to be called out by Coach Walt, "Kent, get in there at tailback."

He nods slipping on his helmet and charging into his position, Whitney calls out the play, "Blue 32! Hut! Hut! Hut!

The ball is snapped to Clark, who was thrown to the ground on the first play; he looks over at his dad in disappointment only to be yelled at by Coach Walt who picked him up by the face guard of his helmet " Kent ! Quit looking into the stands! Your dad's not coaching this team, I am! And I didn't bring you out here to be a tackling dummy!" he pounds Clark on the chest saying "Get angry! Kick some butt!"

Clark heads out lining up while Whitney smirks whispering to his teammates "It's the same play"

A player smirked saying "Oh, yeah, we got him."

The play is called and the ball is snapped back to Clark, who moves like the wind past the defensive line while a nearby defensive player charges at him only to have Clark spin around him and continues dodging attacks which eventually cause him to leap over a lineman and land straight in the end zone.

He slammed the ball down onto grass and looks to the stands only to see that his father was gone, he bowed his head in shame over his excessive abuse of power.

Coach Walt patted Clark on the back saying "Great job there, son"

Clark faked a smile and headed out towards the locker room with the rest of the team mates, he was unaware that someone besides his father was watching.

**Smallville Locker Room:**

Pete and Clark slung their duffel bags over their shoulders, the celebration over Clark's quick moves were underway.

"Did you see the look on Whitney's face when you went flying over that guy straight for the end zone!" Pete said patting Clark on the back, the two boys stopped at the sight of Lois walking towards them still in her tank top and sweats.

Pete was about to say something flirty only to have Clark spin him around whispering, "Goodbye Pete."

His friend stared at him confused until he got the message and soon walked off leaving the two of them to talk.

"At least with the whole farm boy plaid thing, as lame as it is, it completely belongs to you. Why conform with the jockstraps?" Lois asked with a small smirk.

Clark just adjusted his duffel bag staring at her outfit, "Why are you dressed in the cheerleader's practice clothes?"

Lois just shrugged with a small smile, "Your looking at the newest member of the Smallville High Cheerleading Squad"

Clark's face was a blank before he started cracking up laughing saying "Your kidding right?"

He stared at her serious look and quickly stopped smiling, "Please tell me this is just some undercover story about the _Exploitation of women_?"

Lois punched him in the shoulder and replied, "My father cut me off yesterday, which is why I was acting so weird…"

Clark cut her off, "Why didn't you tell me this."

She just shrugged before the realization dawned on him, "That's what you were trying to tell me last night."

Lois just shook her head saying, "Don't worry about it, I couldn't expect you to console a person you barely even know."

Clark looked at her stunned until he pointed at her pom-poms asking, "How does your dad's tough love approach have anything to do with the cheerleading outfit."

She just groaned before answering, "Chloe bribed me to go undercover, so I could be her inside source."

Clark just started laughing only to be pushed up against the wall by Lois, who just put her hands on his chest whispering, "You have to promise me that you wont tell anyone, if they found out…"

He just placed his hands on her arms and sported a small smile, "Hey, don't worry about it. Consider me the Fort Knox of secrets."

Lois just smiled and the small moment between them only grew stronger when they seemed to lean in simultaneously.

Panic soon set in and she stepped back to tap him on the shoulder with a small smile, "I'll see you at the bonfire, Smallville."

A small smile appeared on Clark's face as he watched Lois walk down the halls grabbing her bag nervously, _'Did I really almost kiss Smallville?' _she asked herself.

**Luthor Mansion:**

Lex stared at one of his old friends Darius, a highly paid private investigator and one of the best about finding things that were hidden from the rest of the world.

The young playboy just slid a silver manila envelope over to the very tall and intimidating man saying "I want you to give me all the information you have on Clark Kent, and I do mean everything this time Darius…no half assing.."

Darius nodded holding the folder in his hands with a determined stone like face while he asked, "What's so important about these two?"

Lex rose slowly to his feet staring at Darius with a darkness in his eyes as he replied "I like to know who I'm dealing with, there's something about these two that just doesn't sit right with me and I'm hiring you to find out what that is."

Darius nodded opening the folder gazing at the school photograph of one Clark Kent and a snap shot of Lois Lane standing beside her father, "I'll get right on it"

Lex smirked when Darius left, leaving him to stare at his laptop screen where the multiple articles popped out like wildfire reading: FARMBOY SAVES GENERAL'S DAUGHTER- by Chloe Sullivan, GENERAL'S DAUGHTER SAVED BY SMALL TOWN FARMBOY- by Perry White, WHO IS CLARK KENT? - by Vicki Vale.

His eyes scanned the articles asking, "What so special about you?"

**Smallville Torch:**

Lois sat down in front of Chloe who was still in some shock over Lois's confession about the almost kiss between her and the farm boy, Clark Kent .

"So you both leaned in at the same time or was it just one?" Chloe asked still in shock.

Lois just buried her face into her hand before looking back at Chloe with a reply, "I don't know, I think maybe we both wanted to but luckily I stopped it."

Chloe rolled her chair over to Lois and grabbed her hands saying, "I know that since your mom died that you've been closed off from everyone even me and Lucy, but maybe its time that you started being more open to people like…Clark"

Lois responded with a scoff then a laugh, "Aren't you the one whose had a crush on the blue eyed farm boy since you kissed him in the 8th grade?"

Her little cousin grew nervous until she just rolled back to her desk and rolled back handing her a sheet of paper saying, "I've been talking to this guy in Metropolis, his dad's an investment banker and he's really into photography."

Lois looked up from the paper then looking at her cousin, "Don't you watch Dateline? This guy could be a 42 year old virgin who lives in his mother's basement playing Dungeons & Dragons while watching old Star Trek Enterprise reruns."

Chloe fidgeted with her hands before blurting out, "I kind of met him last night at the Daily Planet"

The army brat was about to say something about this meeting until the other part of the conversation came to mind, "Why were you at the Daily Planet?"

"I was talking to one of the editors about possible Summer Programs for…us" Chloe said flashing a small smile.

"What do you mean us?"

Chloe quickly jumped to her feet and handed her an article from the Hub City High School newspaper which read: SUDDEN DEATH SHAKES SCHOOL by Lois Lane.

Lois quickly grabbed the article from her cousin asking, "Where did you get this?"

"I have a source in Hub City who gave me the article and it was so good that I thought…"

"You thought that you could just dig into my personal business, this is exactly the reason why I don't want to be a reporter!" Lois takes the article and rips it apart before throwing it in the garbage and rushing out of the Torch leaving her cousin to ask constant questions about the reasons surrounding Lois's secrecy.

**Smallville High Locker Room:**

Clark slipped his pads up over his shoulders and put them in his locker but was interrupted when Pete rushed towards him saying breathless, "Clark…you've got to see this"

The farm boy just took off his grass stained shirt and slipped on his flannel shirt quick to follow his friend as they made their way out into the field only to see Lois on the back of Whitney Fordman, she was holding him in a head lock and his head looked ready to pop.

Like any good boy scout, Clark brushed past Pete and practically had to pry Lois off of Whitney who just turned to face Clark while rubbing his throat, "You better keep your girlfriend in check if she knows what's good for her"

Lois just used her free leg to kick Whitney in the crotch which sent him to the ground and his goons to bust out in laughter, "Next time you open your mouth, you'll be seeing my foot in your ass!"

Clark just flashed a fake smile to the boys before practically dragging Lois away until they reached the empty hallway entrances to the locker rooms.

Pete walked towards them curious until Lois flashed her death stare at him which caused him to slowly back away in a frightened like fashion.

"What's wrong with you?" Clark whispered concerned only to have Lois jerk out of his arms and walked away.

"Will you tell me what's going on or you just gonna run away again!" Clark exclaimed chasing after with a determined look, unaware that his flannel shirt was unbuttoned and showing his muscular chest to most of the girls that walked past them.

His hand grabbed her wrist turning her to face him, "Just let me in Lois, know one has to know that you were actually nice to me."

Lois just smirked before wiping a stray tear, "Chloe showed me this article I wrote when I was in Hub City and it just brought back a lot of bad memories."

Clark's hand moved towards her hand, his face got close to her ear whispering, "Tell me"

Lois jerked slightly from him until she turned only to stare at his bare chest, "I'll tell you if you button your shirt, cant concentrate with those abs staring at me."

The farm boy just smiled and buttoned his shirt leaving a small opening that showed his collar bone, "Better?"

She just nodded before walking towards the wall and sliding down to the floor saying, "I was the type of girl that use to be curious about everything, I guess you could say that Chloe got a little bit of her curiosity from me."

Clark couldn't help but smirk while he just slid right beside her clinging onto her story, "I was a freshman at Hub City High where I met this boy, he was the captain of the baseball team and a major hottie." she smirks before taking another deep breath.

Clark just slipped his hand into hers saying, "Its okay."

She just smiled staring at their hands then back to the floor, "He was the first person that I ever really let in and confided everything in, even if he was two years older then me at the time. A month after Spring Break, I found out that he was…" she stopped turning her face away from him to wipe the stray tears.

A pair of strong hands turned her face towards the baby blues that stared at her concerned, his thumbs wiping away the tears with a small smile.

The two stared at each other before Lois turned her face away from his hand saying, "He was out partying with some friends when these group of guys stared to messing with them, a guy pulled out a knife and…"

Clark could guess what happened next and just wrapped his arms around her as if shielding her from the outside world while she broke down in tears.

He kept whispering "Its gonna be okay" while she just buried herself further in his arms oblivious to that staring people who walked past them.

**Luthor Mansion:**

Darius stood in front of Lex and handed him the files saying "This is all I could find on the girl…"

Lex snatched the file from the PI and began flipping through it, "You worked all your resources this fast and you couldn't even pick up information that I didn't already know!"

The folder is slammed to the desk while Lex just grabs Darius's head and slams it to the table, "I paid you good money and you bring me this piece of crap?"

Darius looked up at his boss in a panic, "General Lane sealed her records from the public's eyes and there's no record of Clark Kent being born anywhere in Smallville just a record of his adoption to the Kent's through a place called, Metropolis United Charities."

Lex soon slipped his hand off of Darius's neck collapsing in his chair, "I'll give you until tonight to get everything on both of them, I don't care who you have to bribe to get it just do it…NOW!"

Darius nodded rubbing his head before rushing out leaving the young entrepreneur to stare at the shots of Clark Kent lifting hay out of his father's truck and enjoying his touchdown at Smallville while there were others of Lois Lane at her mother's funeral and others of her with Chloe.

His eyes scanned through the photos before he finally pulled out one of interest, it was one of Lois dressed in her cheerleading practice gear leaning into a very enthusiastic Clark who leaned in also.

A light bulb went off, sending the young man to reach for his phone saying "Yes, I'd like the number for the Kent Farm on Hickory Lane…Thank You"

The phone rang a couple of times before Martha's voice answered, Lex just smiled saying "Mrs. Kent?"

**TBC…**

**I know its kind of strange for Lex to act this way but trust me when I say his motives will become known…later. Also so there's no confusion, Coach Quigley from the previous chapters is the assistant coach for Coach Walt. **_**Reviews**_


	7. Chapter 3 Part 3 Love of the Game

**Chapter Three Part Three- Love of the Game:**

Clark stood next to the bonfire nervously, he had gotten into an argument with his father about his use of power in the game and how he didn't want him to play the big game which would solidify Coach Walt in the Smallville Hall of Fame.

The band played on while everyone was surrounded by friends…even Pete, who just flirted with several of the girls on the squad.

His gaze then turned towards Lana and Whitney who just smiled and laughed with each other, he would have let the loneliness in his heart get to him but when his gaze landed on Lois who just sat down on the grass reading her book oblivious to the party around her.

He was about to walk towards her only to stop when he saw one of the offensive linemen, Colin Williams walk towards her flashing a small smile pointing to her book with interest.

The young farm boy just turned around only to see Chloe waving her arms frantically calling out while the fire blazed behind her, he rushed off unaware that he wasn't the only one on the team with a secret.

**Kent Farm:**

The football went through the tire perfectly, which caused Clark to smile and reached for another football only to stop when a voice called out "Nice arm, Kent"

He turned around to see Lois leaning against a nearby fence with a smirk on her face, "I guess" he simply replied only to have Lois walk towards him and punch in him the arm saying "You got a big game tonight, lots of people counting on Smallville to win state again"

Clark shrugged looking down at the football saying "I'm not sure that my dad feels that way about me playing in the big game"

Lois took the ball from him and touched him chin getting his attention, "Your father may not want you to play but that decision is up to you, no one can tell you what to do but you."

Clark nodded, while Lois threw the football through the tire causing him to just look at her surprised yet strangely enthusiastic.

She smirked looking at him "You spend most of your life on an army base, you pick up a few things"

Clark put his hands in pockets and stepped closer to her saying "I was at the homecoming bonfire last night"

"So was everyone else" she said with a hint of sarcasm while she walked over to the tire swing to retrieve the football.

His hands caught the football that she threw at him and just dropped it to the ground saying nervously, "What I meant was that I saw you and Colin Williams…talking."

She just laughed, "That's what people tend to do at a party, he was just interested in the book."

"Colin Williams doesn't read, I know cause I helped him write a book report in the 7th grade." Clark said with a little anger in his voice.

Lois put her hand on her hip and arched her eyebrow curiously, "Smallville, are you jealous?"

He responded with a scoff turning his back to her grabbing the footballs, "Why would I be jealous? We're just friends…right?"

The smile just disappeared from her face before she just walked over and punched him in the shoulder saying, "Don't let it get to you Clark, I tend to steer away from the jock type…I like the bad boys."

Clark watched her walk away with a small smile before she turned around saying, "Oh and thanks for saving my cousin, if it weren't for you I'd be half way to Belle Reeve by now."

"Anytime, I'm always here when you guys need me." Clark smiled and turned back to the footballs unaware that Lois gazed at him one last time before slipping into her car and driving off.

Clark would have continued on with his football tossing until Martha walked up to him saying, "Was that Lois I just saw leaving?"

He just nodded, "Yeah, she wanted to wish me good luck on the big game. You know that she actually joined the cheerleading squad that same day I joined the team."

Martha just smiled before she quickly pulled out piece of paper saying, "Lex Luthor called, said he wanted to talk to you about something but wouldn't say what it was."

He took the paper from her thinking, _'What does he want?'_

**Luthor Mansion:**

Clark looks around at the huge mansion full of exquisite art, sculptures and weapons which also included several nights which stood tall and brave guarding the halls.

In his hands was the metal box that he had lent him a weeks early during the whole Greg Arkin incident.

The sound of a struggled caused him to rush towards the den only to stop when he saw a woman dressed in white fencing gear pin Lex to the wall with her foil.

With a quick toss, the foil whizzed past his head and became lodged in the door. The farm boy let out a breath that he didn't even realize was holding in until now.

Lex quickly takes off his mask and places it on the nearby table watching at Clark looked at the blade nervously, "I didn't see you, I'm sorry"

Clark just pulled the blade out and handed it to him saying, "I...Uh... buzzed but no one answered."

Lex took the sword from him curious to his nervous behavior, "How'd you get through the gate?"

"I kinda squeezed through the bars. If this is a bad time…" Clark said looking over at the supermodel blonde who just walked over to Lex and kissed him on the cheek whispering something in German before swaying out of the doors.

Lex just sported a smug smirk, "I think Hykia has sufficiently kicked my ass for the day."

Nervous and feeling quite small, Clark just looked around the room saying, "This is a great place."

"Yeah? If you're dead and in the market for something to haunt." Lex said sarcastically while he took off his fencing jacket to reveal a long sleeve black shirt.

"I meant, it's roomy." Clark says while following Lex out down the halls towards the library/office.

"It's the Luthor ancestral home, or so my father claims. He had it shipped over from Scotland stone by stone."

Clark stopped on the staircase intrigued with a simple reply, "Yeah, I remember trucks rolled through town for weeks but no one ever moved in."

Lex just smirked turning away from the stairs and straight for the library/office, "My father had no intention of living here. He's never even stepped through the front door?"

"Why spend all the money to ship it over here then?" Clark asked curiously while Lex just smirked pouring himself a drink of sparkling water.

"Because he could." He pauses to take a drink, "You see Clark, my family isn't like yours. My father would rather make enemies and make a name for himself around the world then driving a tractor and cooling pies on the windowsill…no offense."

Clark just pressed a fake smile before holding up the box saying, "I believe this belongs to you, my mother told me you called and I thought this would have been the best time to return it."

Lex just smirked while taking the box from him, "How did it work out? Did you have Lana eating out of the palm of your hand?"

Clark responded by shoving his hands in his pockets nervously, "I decided to just leave it hanging on her doorknob, it meant too much to her to use it as a ploy to get her to notice me."

Lex patted Clark on the shoulder before sitting down on his black leather chair while drinking his water, "So I take it that Lana is the farthest thing from your mind since you saved a three star general's daughter from a watery grave."

"How did you know about that?" Clark questioned only to see the constant headlines about the accident on his desk, the farm boy just walked towards them saying to himself, "I didn't think it would escalate to this."

Lex quickly rose to his feet and walked towards Clark saying, "Well when you save a Government official's child, it tends to be big news. Especially one as highly decorated as General Lane."

"So you know General Lane?" Clark turned intrigued.

"My father has some contracts with the government but I have met Lois on more then one occasion that usually ended up with me on the ground with a bloody lip."

Clark tried to hide the smirk that was on his face but was unsuccessful, "Not that I don't enjoy this little chit chat Lex, but why did you call me over here?"

Lex just smiled and walked over towards his desk saying, "We have a future, Clark... And I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship."

"Okay…" he says sitting down across from the young bald man confused to where this conversation was taking them.

"I know it must seem strange that I'm assuming a friendship with a person I barely know, but I can assure that I mean well."

Clark just nods, "Its not you that I don't trust, Lex."

"You figure that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree? I'm use to people judging me before they get a chance to know me." Lex says with a smile.

"Its just strange that out of all the people here in Smallville, I'd be the one your interested in."

Lex smirked while he sipped his water, "I'm a pretty good judge of character, you seem like a well rounded guy and I like to get to know people before I can trust them."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Lex, but I should get going. I got a game tonight and I've got to get ready." Clark replied with his feet already out of the door.

Lex just nodded, "Just remember if you need anything at all, you know where to find me."

Clark just nodded before walking down the halls exhaling a nervous breathe from his lips, _'That was confusing, if not awkward.' _he thinks to himself while squeeze through the bars of the gate and bending the bars back to there original place.

**Smallville Football Field:**

Lois was busy practicing with the rest of the squad, doing cheers and flips that would have been hard for newcomers to do but then again Lois was trained in multiple defensive techniques.

"Lois, could I talk to you for a moment?" Lana asked nervously.

The two girls with the same initials walked side by side, "I understand that Whitney can be a bit of a jerk but I wanted to apologize for whatever he said to cause you to fight him."

Lois stopped and faced Lana, "I can understand that you want to play peacekeeper but if your boyfriend doesn't have the balls the apologize to me himself then I'm afraid I cant accept your apology."

"Well would you at least settle for a cup of coffee?" Lana said with a small smile.

**The Beanery:**

Lois and Lana sat across from each other chatting over coffee and muffins, "If you don't like being a cheerleader, then why do you do it?" Lois asked once the topic of Lana's distain for the pom-poms came up.

"My mother and aunt Nell were cheerleaders, so naturally I became one." Lana said looking down into the blackness of her mug.

Lois just smirked, "My father thought he was getting a son but when I was born it was like the little solider idea died with him and he pulled out military security on all my dates."

The two new friends stared laughing until her phone started ringing, Lois just pulled her cell answering, "Hello?"

'_Lois?' Chloe's voice echoed while she searched through old files and computer disks that weren't destroyed in the fire._

"What's wrong Chlo?"

"_I know that you don't want to be nosey, but my source on the football team went missing and I need you to go to his house and find him…please." Chloe said desperately._

Lois looked at her watch saying, "Just give me the address and I'll get there right now, what's his name?"

"_Trevor Chapell" Chloe says collapsing on her chair still searching through the missing items._

"I'll call you as soon as I get something." Lois says shutting her phone and slipping it back in her pocket before turning her attention back to Lana saying, "This was interesting but I have to go do something for Chloe."

Lana just nodded with a small smile, Lois just set down some money and left thinking _'Saved by the Bell.'_

**TBC…**

**For those of you who are interested in knowing which episode each chapter takes place I kind of created a list…**

**Chapter One- PILOT**

**Chapter Two- Metamorphosis **

**Chapter Three- Hothead**

**Chapter Four- X Ray *wink***

**More will come soon but that will come later, but I do have small spoilers for you guys (If you don't want to be spoiled then don't read it…)**

**

* * *

**

**- Last Lines of the Story will feature a classic Superman line**

**- General Lane makes an appearance and it causes Clark to do something he's never done before**

**- A personal favorite character of mine will return and reveal things that were meant to be kept hidden in people's mind *wink***

**- By the end of Chapter Three, Lois's suspicion of Clark will kick off full force after a very surprising feat of heroism is displayed.**


	8. Chapter 3 Part 4 Consumed

**Chapter Three Part Four- Consumed:**

The door to the garage clicks open with Lois quickly slipping her lock picking kit back in her pocket and dusting off her knees.

"Trevor?" she calls out only to receive silence on the other end, the door clicks shut behind her as she moved further into the dark garage that smelt like oil and new tires.

She called out his name one last time only to jerk around at the sound of metal clanking against something, footsteps closed in on her and her military instincts kicked in.

She spun around to whack the intruder in the gut only to reel back in pain, "DAMN IT!" she exclaimed rubbing her hand which was starting to swell.

Clark appeared in the light concerned and a little bit guilty, "I am so sorry Lois"

His hands grabbed her red one and began rubbing it as if trying to sooth away the pain, "Jesus Smallville, what do you have under all that plaid…a steel kegger?"

"Well this wouldn't have happened if you weren't on your toes all the time" Clark said brushing his thumb over her wrist to see if there were any broken bones.

Her fingers wrapped around his wrist as her pulse began to speed up for some strange reason until Lois jerked her hand from him saying, "Your just lucky that I didn't flip you like last time."

Clark couldn't help but smirk, "What are you doing here Lois?"

"Chloe called me and sent me here, something about Trevor knowing something about Coach Walt."

"Really? Chloe told me the same thing but she didn't mention that we'd be partners." Clark said with both disbelief and enthusiasm.

'_I swear if Chloe wasn't my cousin…'_ Lois thought to herself until a shadow moved behind the small car causing both Lois and Clark to face the dusty car calling out in unison, "Trevor?"

"Just leave or he'll come back." the scared young jock's voice echoes from behind the car.

The pair made their way towards Trevor as he continued on, "Once he gets angry, he's…"

Lois appeared in front of him, her gaze is one of sympathy at the badly shaken man who buried his face into his arms.

"What did he do to you?" she asks placing her hand over his arm concerned while Clark just watched Trevor break down.

"Coach rides me pretty hard, you know? Me and some of the others. Thinks he's our father or something. That's how he justifies it, anyway. Once when I dropped a pass, he drove me home, punched me in the gut, told me not to do it again."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this before?" Clark asked concerned himself.

"Coach said he'd throw me off the team! Wouldn't help me pass my classes." Trevor said looking at them both.

"So he gave you the midterm?" Lois asks as Trevor just nodded.

"We can help you Trevor." Clark says with determination.

"That's what Principal Kwan said! Look what coach did to him!" Trevor exclaimed in a panicked anger.

They see Trevor wince, "What happened to your arm?" Clark asks squatting down in front of him pointing towards the bandage.

"It's nothing!"

Clark unwound the bandage only to stop at the sight of the hand marked that seemed burned onto his flesh, "I don't know how Coach did it. But if I talk, he's gonna fry me."

Clark looks at Lois very seriously while Trevor just buried his head back into his arms.

**Smallville High Boy's Locker Room:**

Coach Walt was enjoying a nice steam from the sauna when the door burst open and Clark was seen in the doorway.

"Kent. Why aren't you in the locker room suiting up?" Coach asked with one eye open.

"I'm not walking out on that field...and neither are you." Clark said with determination which started to push the coach's buttons.

"Look, I don't know what the hell your problem is, but you do not want to tick me off right now." the anger in his voice only triggered the green meteor rocks to blaze there sickly green hue which just caused Clark to grow weak.

"I saw what you did to Trevor's arm." Clark says weakly, the green of the meteor rocks spreads towards his hands as the veins grow green.

Coach rises to his feet even more mad, "Trevor should have kept his mouth shut!" he stops at the sight of Clark stumbling back, "What's the matter, Kent? A little too hot for you, huh?"

Coach Walt punches Clark in the stomach, who just bent over in pain before the coach throws him against the wall inside the sauna. His head bashed against the wood causing Clark to fall down onto the floor, knocking the heater over in the process and letting the green rocks spill out onto the floor, right by his head.

The pain grows ever more excruciating as the last rock rolled towards Clark's neck causing his skin to boil.

"You'll excuse me now. I've got a game to win." Coach Walt slams the sauna door and locks it, leaving Clark to groan in pain.

While the coach emerged from the locker room with his team, he stopped when someone called out, "Coach Walt!"

He turned to see Lois dressed in the Crows cheerleading uniform, "I was wondering if you could tell me what the policy is for scum bag coaches who beat their players until they're too scared to speak out."

Coach looked around seeing that the team rushed out towards the field, "Miss Lane, I hate to tell you this but not all people associated with sports are evil…"

He turned to walk away until, "What about the burns on Trevor's arm and the fact you tried to kill my cousin and Principal Kwan when they were close to exposing your flame throwing ability."

Coach Walt grew mad and just charged towards Lois, his hand practically scolding her arms as she struggled to get out of his hot grip.

"I'm not about to lose my 200th game because you and Kent cant keep your noses out of other people's business." Coach said tightening his hold on her arms to where he was practically dragging her down towards the basement cellar.

_Meanwhile…_

Jonathan and Martha Kent searched high and low searching for their son out on the field, while Chloe rushed towards them saying, "Not only is our resident farm boy gone but Lana just told me that Lois hasn't shown up either."

Jonathan looked at them concerned before he rushed towards Pete asking, "Hey, Pete! Have you seen Clark?"

Pete was about to respond when Coach Walt walked towards them saying, "Jonathan, you know the rules. No parents on the sidelines."

Pete rushed out towards the field while Jonathan just stared at his old coach saying concerned, "I'm looking for Clark."

"Join the club. I need him out here. I guess he doesn't have what it takes to be a winner, huh?" Coach said turning back to the field, a small smirk hidden on his face.

**30 Minutes ago…Smallville High Basement:**

The sound of metal tapping against the pipe awoke Lois, who began looking around in forgetful state, "You son of a bitch! When I get my hands on you, you'll regret ever hurting me"

Silence was all she heard until Coach Walt walk towards her saying, "I didn't want any of this, I just wanted to win."

"Have you ever heard the expression that winnings isn't everything…" Lois said watching as the Coach trailed a line of gasoline around her in a circle then trailing farther away.

"Maybe this will finally teach people like your cousin to never stick their nose in my business again." Coach smirked turning around and walking up the stairs, "If anything should happen, then you can expect to go up in flames."

Lois struggled more with her cuffs crying out for help only to hear the echo of the marching band thumping outside on the field.

**Halls of Smallville High:**

Jonathan and Chloe had split up in search of their loved ones, they were unaware that Coach Walt had made his way over towards the basement entrance where he was preparing to dispose of Lois Lane once and for all.

**Basement- Same Time:**

Lois strength was wearing thin until a spark set off the flow of flames that moved swiftly towards her.

The thumping of her heart was all she could hear as were the screams for help that may never be answered.

Once the flames had made it full circle, one thought entered Lois's mind, _' So this is how it ends?'_

**Boy's Locker Room:**

CRASH!

A green rock shot through the small window, the little strength that Clark had was determined to get out.

"Clark!" Jonathan's voice called out from the window.

The elder Kent bashes against the door until he breaks loose, Jonathan rushed towards Clark saying concerned, "Can you hear me? Are you all right?"

"It's the meteor rocks." Clark groaned feeling his strength return until Coach Walt appeared behind Jonathan and whacked him over the head with a baseball bat.

The coach moves towards Clark ready to bash him too but is only sent flying back with a kick from Clark's work boots.

"Coach, you need help" He says determined only to watch the coach rise to his feet angry.

"What I need is to win this game!"

"Its too late for that now, just give up" Clark said walking towards him cautiously.

Flames erupt around Clark who just simply walks through them unimpressed, the coach stared at Clark surprised, "You may be flame proof, but Lois Lane isn't."

Clark immediately rushes towards him saying, "Where is she!"

Coach just smiled before the flames consumed him, he screamed out in pain causing the flames to grow higher and to Clark's horror he watched the coach disappear into the flames.

The farm boy rushed towards his dad and rushed him out only to run into Chloe who looked panicked, "Clark…thank god."

Clark set his father back on the tiled floor and hugged Chloe, they only moved away asking, "Have you seen Lois?"

But they both responded with negative head shake until smoke began to emerge from the basement entrance, Clark turned to Chloe saying, "Call 911."

"Be careful" she said turning her attention to Jonathan unaware that Clark had rushed into the basement entrance.

**Basement:**

Lois was slowly losing consciousness watching as the smoke only grew darker and foggier.

"LOIS!" a strong voice called out from the shadows which seemed to part through the clouds.

Her eyes scanned desperately searching for the owner of the voice and only got silence until the hazel eyes that had become bloodshot and pooling with tears just locked eyes with a soft pair of baby blues.

"Clark?" she whispered watching him ignore the flames and walk towards her but he was careful to make it appear as if he had struggled with the flames.

She just watched Clark untie her and carry her to safety, the sweat evident on each other's faces as was the ash which covered them in dust.

As they rushed out, a pair of firefighters rushed into extinguished the flames.

Chloe and Lois just ran towards each other happy to see the other…alive, while Clark just walked towards his dad flashing a small smile.

"Sorry you didn't get to play." Jonathan said placing his arm around his son sympathetically.

"Were you here to make sure I didn't hurt anyone?" Clark responded with a hurt tone.

Jonathan looked at his son serious before placing his hands on both sides of Clark's shoulder saying, "Look, I-I do trust you, Clark. I do. I guess there's always gonna be a part of me that's a little bit afraid. But that's just being a parent."

Clark just smiled and replied, "Thanks Dad, and I'm sorry for the things that I said…they were out of line."

Jonathan just smirked, "I was the same way with my father, I guess its only natural that it passed onto us."

The Kent boys couldn't help but smirk happy that the hurtful comments were behind them and they could just go back to being what they were best at…Father and Son.

**Luthor Mansion:**

Lex looked through the surveillance photos of Clark and Lois while Darius just stood there strong and proud of what he retrieved from Lane and Kent's past.

"You did good Darius." He says staring up at his PI with a smile.

Lex looked through old military jackets and medical files, until he stopped asking, "Have you found anything on Kent's birthparents?"

Darius just shook his head, "It could be possible that they died after Kent was born, all the adoption records said was that Clark was left in the care of child services for three years until the Kent's adopted him the day of the Meteor Shower."

Lex nodded, "Your money's been wired to your account and I made sure to include your costs as well."

Darius voiced his gratitude before turning to walk out only to stop and say, "Whatever it is that you wanted to learn about those two. They seem like perfectly normal teenagers, maybe you should spend more time trying to save the plant then trying to find the flaws in everyone else."

"Thank you but if I wanted advice, I would have been a better son to my father." Lex says to Darius while he took the files and walked towards the save hidden behind several of his prized books.

**Smallville Stadium:**

Clark was standing in the middle of the football field, looking around the field while hearing the imaginary crowd cheering him on towards the winning touchdown.

"Hey Smallville" Lois said appearing by his side with a small smile, the sudden jolt of her appearance almost sent Clark to the ground in a freight.

"I thought you went home with Chloe and her dad?" Clark voiced turning to face her with a little smirk.

She responded by hitting him in the shoulder saying, "That's twice I owe you for saving my life, if you hadn't been there then my dad would be scattering my ashes into the Pacific."

The farm boy just shrugged, "I guess that's how our friendship works."

"Oh, we're friends now?" Lois asked crossing her arms over her chest surprised.

He stepped closer to her with a shy smile, "Well, I won't tell anyone if you don't. It could be our own little secret amongst secrets."

Lois shook her head tapping him on the shoulder one last time while they made their way off the field.

"Chloe filled me in about the coach, he won his two hundredth game and never even had the chance to enjoy it." She says shoving her hands into her pockets nervously while Clark did the same.

"He's not the only one. We both missed out on our big game." a hidden smirk appeared on the farm boy's face as he said those words.

Lois just nodded, "Well there's always next season…right?"

Clark stopped leaving Lois to walk ahead until she turned back to him saying, "You are gonna play next season, aren't you?"

His steps were small but the smirk on his face was big, "I don't know if football's for me. I mean, my dad played, my granddad played. I think it's time to break the vicious cycle."

"Well we all have to break free sometime, why not in high school."

He walked back towards her looking up at the stars, "What about you? Still gonna tote those pom-poms around next year?"

It was Lois's time to stop nervous until Clark appeared in front of her saying, "What is it?"

"I'm finally starting to like it here and I'm afraid that when I get too comfortable, the general will recall me back to where ever the hell he wants me to be. Sometimes I just wanna scream and let it all out." Lois says running her hands through her hair in frustration.

Clark looks around with a sneaky smile on his face, causing Lois to stare at him suspicious, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He got close enough to her to whisper, "We're on a empty football field with no one around and since we both feel squashed by this small town, why don't we let it out?"

"Okay, I'll bite…how?" Lois arched her eyebrow curious until she watched Clark turn towards the night sky.

"On the count of three…we scream."

Lois couldn't help but laugh, "You can scream all you want, it will just make you look even more like a dork."

Clark leaned in to face her saying, "You may think I'm a dork but deep down inside its killing you that a guy like me can be so calm while your ripping your hair out about everything."

Her fist connected with her arm before turning up towards the night sky taking a deep breath, "On three. One... Two... Three."

Their arms spread out and they let out HUGE screams that echo up towards the starry sky while two comets collide creating a bright light the streaks across the sky…together.

**Underground Shelter- Midnight:**

_Water rushed around the fast sinking death trap, the last breaths of fresh air escaped her lips in a panicked like state watching the water slowly rise past her chin._

_The darkness and slowing of her heart only signals that this is the end for Lois Lane, until…a pair of strong hands rip off her seatbelt and pull her from death's grasp._

The general's daughter's hazel eyes surveyed the badly damaged vehicle, the file in her hand labeled with one name: CLARK KENT.

She trails from the wreckage to the file in her hands, an deep breath escapes her lungs before she turns to walk away.

Along that way out, she walked past a huge screen playing a simulation of the crash over and over again only with Clark being hit with the car instead of jumping in after her.

Curiosity often gets the best of people and for Lois Lane, it would be an unexpected obsession that would lead her towards a path she could not control nor did she expect.

**TBC…**

**I kind of added things from other episodes including the stars colliding and I really hoped you guys liked Chapter Three. I can guarantee Chapter Four will be better and fun especially when Clark gets his new power ;)**


	9. Chapter 4 Part 1 New Sight

**Chapter Four Part One- New Sight:**

_The air flew past him as he soared through the clouds overlooking over all of Smallville, peacefulness and joy were present in this idea of power that seemed imbedded in his body._

_He flew up higher then ever before until he overlooked the small blue planet that he called home, but suddenly a sharp ringing hit his ears followed by the cries of women and children followed by whispers that called for a savior._

_Clark grabbed his ears only to find himself falling faster and faster straight back to Smallville, he closed his eyes and covered his face with his arms and braced for impact._

Clark's eyes jolted open only to see that he was floating 5 feet off of his bed, but the feeling didn't last long when he fell face first on his bed causing the bed frame to snap and fall to the ground with a loud BANG!

He looked around confused, "What was that?" he whispered to himself.

The door jolted open with Martha looking at her son concerned saying "Are you okay? What happened to your bed?"

Clark looked down at his dismantled bed then back at his mother saying "I don't really know"

She nodded saying "Well don't let your father catch you rebuilding that bed or he'll start wondering what's been going on in that head of yours"

Clark just nodded and when the door shut, he slammed his face back into the pillow saying "What am I going to do?"

**Smallville High:**

The pounding of his head grew unbearable while he rushed his way to class praying that he wouldn't arrive late.

A sudden sickness swept over him which sent him crashing to the cold tiled floor, the headache only pounded harder then his heart crashing against his chest.

His books scattered in front of him, _'I have got to get better footing' _the small voice in his head said while the farm boy just scrambled to gather his books.

His baby blues searched trying to locate a specific book until it appeared in front of him along with a hand, "Trying to will the power of the gods, Clark?" Lois's voiced with sarcasm, her eyes trained on the Greek Philosophy book that connected both her and the farm boy together for about a second before he retracted.

"Don't you ever pick on anyone of your own sex, Lois?" he said cramming his books into his red backpack oblivious to the curious looks that Lois was giving him.

She just smirked and replied with sarcasm, "Not particularly just you"

Clark started walking towards his locker with Lois not far behind saying, "I've been thinking of a way for you to get Lana to notice you without getting crushed to death by the football team"

He groaned, "I already told you that I don't need your help with Lana and that its nothing more then a school boy crush."

Lois laughed once before grabbing him by the lapels of his tan jacket and dragging him into the janitor closet, he looked around curious, "How did you know this would be unlocked?"

A ring of keys appeared in her hands, "Always come prepared…that's my motto, now about this pink princess situation."

He groaned and prepared to walk out but instead Lois grabbed him and forced him up against the shelf saying, "I don't usually offer romance advice, but since I owe you twice for saving my ass…I thought that I would do you a favor and get you that chance you've been longing for."

Clark just scoffed with a laugh, "Where is all this coming from? I mean a month ago you were practically ready make out with me in the locker room…now your trying to hook me up with the very girl you despise."

"I don't despise her, I just think that you shouldn't be wasting your whole high school career brooding over a girl that will probably break your heart in the end."

His strong arms crossed over his chest and a smug smile appeared on his face, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were worried about my love life."

Lois quickly tapped him on the shoulder, "The day I even remotely get involved in your love life, is the day when I flutter my eyelashes and declare my undying love for you."

His face grew still…silence was all that could be heard in the small cramped place, until the bell rang signaling the start of classes.

"I umm…better go." Clark says nervously turning around and practically rushing out of the closet, leaving Lois to stand there confused.

"Was it something I said?" she asks herself before heading towards her morning class.

**Main Street:**

Clark quickly adjusted his backpack, the headache still pounding in his skull until it was replaced by the loud bell ringing continuously from the Smallville Savings & Loan.

He looked up curious only to see Lex Luthor rushing out in a panicked state while carrying a backpack, "Lex, what's going on?"

He looks at Clark angrily and grabs him by the sleeve, with an odd feat of strength he throws Clark into a nearby glass window.

As the farm boy lay on the ground in pain, he sees a flash of Lex's skeleton only it was spotted with green patches.

Lex took off leaving Clark adjust his eyes back to normal, scared at what just happened to him.

_**The following morning…**_**Kent Farm:**

Jonathan, Martha and Clark all gazed down at the Smallville Ledger front page which showed Lex Luthor pointing a gun at the teller, above the picture was the headline in bold: LEX LUTHOR ROBS BANK.

"I know Lex. It wasn't him." Clark says determined while Jonathan just picked up the newspaper unconvinced.

"I've seen some strange things in my day, but this definitely takes the cake." the elder Kent pauses and looks at Clark, "Well, almost."

Clark just ran his fingers through his hair while Jonathan just set the paper down and placed a hand on Clark's shoulder, Martha on the other hand just looked at the paper saying, "There must be some kind of reasonable explanation for this. I hope."

"Me too. I hate to think I have an evil twin." Lex called out from the screen door.

"Lex, we didn't hear you pull up." Martha voiced surprised to see the future leader of Metropolis standing at their doorstep.

The screen door creaks open and Lex just smiles, "May I come in? I promise I'm not packing heat."

"Lex, how come you're not in jail?" The farm boy asked concerned yet curious, Lex just looked at the Kent's before looking back at Clark.

"Because I was hosting a reception for 200 fertilizer distributors in Metropolis at the time of the robbery."

"Do the police have any leads?" Jonathan asked sternly as he always did whenever a Luthor was in the house, especially with Lex.

"None. That's why I wanted to talk to you, Clark. Your name was on the witness list. Did you actually see this person?" Lex stepped toward Clark asking with concern.

"Yeah, he looked just like you." Clark said with a suspicious tone as if he should be walking on egg shells about the situation.

The realization of what Clark responded with sent Lex to reply, "Except his fingerprints and signature didn't match mine. You sure your eyes weren't playing tricks on you?"

Clark just looked at his parents before turning back to the bald billionaire, "I don't really know what I saw. What happens now that your in the clear?"

"Hopefully, the money will turn up. In the meantime, the Metropolis tabloids will have a field day, and I'm sure certain people's opinions of me will be cemented in stone." His commented directed at Jonathan Kent, who just grabbed his jacket and left making sure to avoid another awkward conversation.

After Jonathan had left, Lex just turned to Clark apologetic "I'm sorry you got thrown through that window. I promise I'm not a criminal mastermind."

"I know. A criminal mastermind would have worn a mask." Clark says with a pause before smiling, Martha looked at the two new friends sporting a hidden smile as she turned to walk away.

'_Maybe being friends with Clark, will make Lex a better person.'_ A small voiced into Martha's head while she grabbed the laundry basket and proceeded towards the washer and dryer.

**Smallville High:**

If there was one class that the average teenager dreaded in attending…it was gym.

"Come on Ladies!" Coach Coates yelled watching the girls in red t shirts and yellow shorts race around the gym.

Lois was third in the line of girls running, thankfully all those years of being an army brat had paid off so she was use to this type of limit pushing.

A whistle blew signaling the girls to stop, their chest heaved fast as did their heart rates.

"Good work with running, now hit the showers" Coach said blowing the whistle again which caused the girls to walk towards the locker room entrance.

Meanwhile across the gym was the boys, who were dressed in a yellow shirt and red shorts. Clark wasn't paying much attention to the others frantically racing up the ropes in the quickest time.

His eyes were watching Lana, who just turned and smiled back at her before Lois's hazel eyes caught onto his as if saying, _'Stop watching her, your looking like a stalker.'_

Pete turned and noticed what his friend was looking at and just responded, " Keep your eyes in your head, man."

The second he turned to face the rest of the boys, that same sharp pain hit his head causing him to squeeze his eyes shut and grab his head.

"Kent, are we boring you?" The massively huge (in the muscular sense) coach said staring at Clark waiting for his answer.

"I'm sorry. It's- my head hurts." Clark says still rubbing his head as if searching for something.

"That's because you need to get some blood pumping. Come on. You and Ross are next. Come on down, boys." Coach says pointing towards the rope.

The reluctance in Clark soon faded away when Pete turned to his best friend saying, "Loser buys lunch"

Clark patted Pete on the chest saying, "Your on"

_Minutes Later…_

Pete was getting closer to the top while Clark was trailing only inches behind, "Come on, put a little muscle into it. If Ross beats you it's ten laps. Come on, Clark, let's go. Move it, move it!" Coach's voice echoed from the ground floor.

Pete just smiled at Clark in a cocky tone, "Looks like someone's doing laps."

A quick pain followed by a flash sent Clark in shock as he could see through Pete's skin and see the muscles on his face, "Clark, man, what's wrong?" Pete asked in a panicked tone at the sight of shock on his friend's face.

Clark's hands lost there grip sending him fly back towards the ground…THUD!

The farm boy stared up at the ceiling while the coach's voice echoed, "Whoa, Kent, are you all right? Kent, what happened up there."

He sits up before another flash hits him only this time instead of muscle tissue, he saw the walls of the girl's locker room peel back to reveal the girls getting changed into their clothes.

He blinks passing it off as a hallucination until Lana walks towards her locker in nothing but a towel, it wasn't until a couple seconds later that Clark caught sight of Lois clad in nothing but her jeans and a black laced bra as she continued dressing while humming an unknown rock tune which sounded a lot like Whitesnake.

Before he could see anymore of both Lois and Lana, the flash ended leaving the farm boy to sport a huge goofy grin on his face.

**TBC…**

**WELL?**


	10. Chapter 4 Part 2 Old Feelings

**Chapter Four Part Two- Old Feelings:**

The constant flashes and out of control visuals of people's skeletons was enough to send Clark to Belle Reeve, along with the fact that his mother was almost ran down by a meteor freak.

Jonathan and Martha tried to keep a level head about the situation while Clark just theorized that maybe the meteors had affected Tina Greer in some way that she could shape shift into anyone.

There was only place that he knew held the information to his questions…The Wall of Weird.

His baby blues scanned the wall desperate to find some shred of evidence that his theory was correct, but all he got in return were stories of people's lives being altered by the meteor shower that brought him to Earth.

"Clark?" a soft voiced called out causing the farm boy to turn around and lock eyes with Lana Lang, who just smiled at him before walking towards the wall curious.

When she got to close, the sickness from the green necklace around his neck caused Clark to step farther away placing a gap between them as she was oblivious to both his actions and the TIMES magazine with her on the cover, "Chloe's developed quite the imagination, I'm sure that she'd even give Mulder and Scully a run for their money"

Clark just smirked before turning his attention from the wall back to her, "What brings you to the Torch?"

Lana looked around saying, "I was hoping that Chloe could help me with something, do you know where she is?"

His hands grew hidden in his pocked when he responded, "She's probably out in the halls somewhere with Lois trying to get the next front page for the paper."

She just nodded before, "I'll come by later I guess, thanks anyways Clark."

He just smiled and watched her walk out before responding, "Anytime."

The farm boy however was oblivious as well to the shadow lurking near the other doorway, the hazel eyes of the shadow moved from where Lana was standing to the small smirk on Clark's face.

The ugly green monster known as jealousy was slowly crawling its way to the surface until Lois's common sense kicked in by saying, _'You're not jealous of Clark Kent and Lana Lang. You just need to stay focused and stay within your boundaries._

**Main Street:**

Lex walked towards his Porsche, the smell of his fresh latte hit his nostrils and was about to take a sip when he spotted tabloid journalist, who was leaning against the door of his car.

The man walked towards Clark extending his hand to him saying, "Roger Nixon, Metropolis Inquisitor."

"Nice to meet you, now go away" Lex said walking towards the driver side of his car until Nixon slapped the front page of the bank robbery in the seat of his car.

"That's a hell of a picture, Lex. You know, it really boosted our sales." he says with a cocky grin.

Lex just smirked, "I've read comic books with less fiction than your rag."

"Well, how about this? Is this fiction?" Roger Nixon reaches into his coat pocket holding a blue folder stamped: Metropolis Police Department. "It's your juvenile record. Fascinating reading. It must have taken a Brink's truck of your dad's money to keep all those people quiet."

Lex threw his latte in the trash and just turned to confront Nixon saying, "Those records are sealed and I don't appreciate a scum bag like you rifling through my past."

"I'm a resourceful kind of guy. You know, I saw that picture yesterday, and it got me to think of a follow-up. "Lex Luthor's Wild Youth in Metropolis." Does the name Club Zero ring a bell?"

The memory of the name caused the bald billionaire to snap and grab Nixon by the collar slamming him against his car, "Now you listen to me you piece of garbage, if I hear one word of Club Zero printed in any of your tabloid trash then I'll see to it that you don't have a penny to your name."

Roger Nixon smiled with his reply, "Lawsuits take years. The genie will be out of the bottle and all the people will know that the new and improved Lex Luthor is nothing but a facade."

Lex let him go and walked around his car saying, "You know what I think, Rog? If you wanted to print that, it would already be in the paper. I think you're looking for a payoff."

Roger was busy fixing his coat while he replied, " It's a business proposition. 100,000 dollars and these records will disappear forever"

Lex slips into his car and slips on his dark sunglasses, "I'd question your integrity, but you're a journalist."

Before he could speed off, Roger stopped him by leaning over the door saying "Your father really thinks he can hide you here forever? You got 24 hours and that's just the front page." he reaches into his pocket and hands Lex his card before the aggravated bald billionaire speeds off, burning rubber in the process.

**Underground Shelter:**

Lois was sitting at the computer while the simulation of the crash just repeated over and over again the corner of her screen, her eyes scanned through recent articles of miraculous saves and how Clark's name seemed to pop up on the witness list of several crimes.

The trail was getting cold which just peaked her curiosity further, "How can a simple farm boy be everywhere?"

The mouse cursor moved towards a file marked: WOW.

With a quick click thousands of articles swarmed her computer, each one related to the meteor shower and its affects on the people located in the small town.

Frustration soon set in when the answers were no where to be found…

**Smallville High:**

Clark was leaning against his locker gazing at Tina Greer with interest while Pete just loaded stuff in and out of his locker.

"Have you guys ever noticed anything strange about Tina Grier?" Clark voiced which just caused Pete to peek his head out of his locker and the Lane-Sullivan cousins to look up from their binders confused.

"Nothing that would require the intense concentration you're exerting to look at her." Chloe says sarcastically.

Lois nods at her cousins response, "Beside, I thought Lana was the only one that your obsession was fixated on."

Clark turned to look at her, "What's that suppose to mean?"

She just shook her head in response, "Nothing…"

They watch her walk off, Clark just turned to ask only to have Chloe hold up her hand to him saying "Don't even think about saying it…"

Chloe walked off after her older cousin until she finally found Lois with her on the floor of the Torch wall.

"Lo?" she walks cautiously towards Lois concerned.

Lois just runs her hands through her hair saying, "Has your journalistic curiosity ever got the best of you to where it starts to grow into an obsession?"

Chloe squatted down in front of Lois saying with a smile, "Its what makes us the best reporters, we never let something go until he get the right answer."

The silence between them only grew stronger, so Chloe sat at her cousin's side saying, "You remember when I was 10? We talked about going to the Daily Planet and showing the world what Lois Lane and Chloe Sullivan were made of, you were always the more passionate one about the stories…so much in fact that when they were over, you still tried to find a reason to keep going."

Lois couldn't help but smile, "I just cant help but feel that everything has changed, ever since the accident…" she pauses wiping away the small tear that threatened to fall."

Chloe just wrapped her arms around Lois saying, "Its gonna be okay Lois, you'll get over this in a day and be right back on the tails of every dirty cop and politician."

The army brat couldn't help but laugh, "Thanks Chlo."

The two cousins just sat and talked about the past, laughing at the old childhood memories that connected them not as cousins but…unofficial sisters.

**TBC…**

**What do you guys think of the chapter so far?**


	11. Chapter 4 Part 3 Shedding Your Skin

**Chapter Four Part Three- Shedding your skin:**

Clark stared up in the night sky, the plan to expose Tina's crimes seemed to go well as did the control he had on this new X-Ray ability of his.

But still, something in his gut told him that there was more going on then he had anticipated…

"I always found astronomy to be for geeks in suspenders and horned rimmed glasses" Lois's voiced from the loft stars which just caused Clark to turn and face her with a small smirk.

He looked from the stars towards her, the small smirk on his face still visible when he made his way towards her saying, "How do you know about something unless you try it?"

Lois looked at him surprised, "I don't know what type of ploy your getting at Smallville, but its not gonna work."

Clark just extended his hand to her and smiled, "Trust me. After all you do still owe me those two favors for saving your life."

So many scenarios played in her head but it was her gut that pushed her to slid her hand into his and let him walk her towards the loft window pointing to the night sky.

"When I was little, I use to sit out the loft window and name all the constellations that were in the sky." He says staring out into the vast darkness of the sky while he lifted up Lois's hand and pointed towards one particular constellation.

He outlined the different stars, "That's Andromeda. In Greek Mythology she chained to a rocks as punishment for her mother boasting that she was more beautiful then the sea nymphs, Andromeda was chained to the rocks left to be swallowed by the seas until the brave Perseus saved her."

Lois just stood next to him drawn in by the tale, her fingers now intertwined with his while his other hand sat safely on her hip.

"What happened after she was saved?" Lois asked practically leaning into him.

Clark looked down at her with a smile, "She married Perseus and had six sons and a daughter, after she passed away…Athena cast her up into the sky along side her husband Perseus."

The story ended and neither fought to move, Lois turned her head now seeing how close they were together, "What else is there?" she whispered while her eyes trailed down to his lips.

He just stared at her and prepared to lean in as she did, until a voice called out "Am I interrupting something?"

They turned to see Lana staring at them almost surprised, Lois just slipped away from him slipping back to into her usual behavior saying, "You weren't interrupting, Clark was just showing me some constellations."

Lana looked at her unconvinced, "That's not what it looked like to me but you can never be too sure. I was wondering if I could talk to Clark for a couple of minutes."

Lois looked back at Clark then back to Lana saying with a small smile, "Sure, I've got to go home anyways…its pizza night"

They watched her practically rush out of there, Clark fought the urge to run after her but just stayed when Lana walked towards him with small smile, "I didn't think I'd walk in on tension like that."

Clark just shoved his hands into his pockets nervously, "Well Lois has a way of surprising you."

Lana just placed her hand over Clark's chest saying, "I wasn't talking about Lois. I know how hard it is to have for feelings for someone you never expected being with."

Clark just laughed, "Lois? She's bossy, she's stuck up, and she's rude. I can't stand her!"

Lana just smiles while her fingers trial up his neck saying in a whisper, "Its always the ones you never expect that get you."

He stepped back from her nervous, "So…you obviously didn't come here to talk about my friendship with Lois, why are you here?"

"The whole Tina situation that's going on, kind of makes me want to shed the skin that I've been so fond of wearing. There's the person that everybody sees, and the person that you want to be."

"I know the feeling" he said sheepishly which just caused Lana to smile and walk towards him.

"That's why I came here. I think you're the only person who sees me for who I truly am. I want to thank you for that."

She does something no one not even Clark saw coming…she kisses him which only lasted a second before Clark pulled away saying, "What about Whitney?"

"Forget Whitney. I've had my eye on you, just like you've had your eye on me." she says before slipping her lips back onto his.

It wasn't until a few moments that Lana morphed into Tina Greer and she pulled Clark by his hair saying, "I don't know how you found out about that money, but you should have stayed out of my life, Clark."

With the same strength as the last time she threw him, she sent Clark Kent flying out the loft window and straight down the cold cement.

Meanwhile, Lois was still trying to get her car stared until she saw Tina Greer rush out of the barn.

Confusion set in, "Hey!" Lois said chasing after her only to spot Clark rising from the barn floor dusting off the hay dust on his shirt.

She took a step towards him until a voice said, _"Clark's okay, go get Tina before she hurts anyone else."_

Lois took a deep breath before rushing off into the night…

**Luthor Mansion:**

Lex is pouring himself a glass of scotch when Roger Nixon walked in to see his money sitting on the coffee table waiting for him.

"Would you like a drink or will it just be grab and go." Lex says turning to face his blackmailer.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd just as soon get my money and get out. I assume that I don't have to count it."

Lex smirked before throwing a bag at him saying, "I'll even supply the bag."

While Roger was prepared to make off with his money, Lex's voice stopped him saying "If you walk out that door, I will make you disappear."

He stops and asked with a cocky smirk, "What are you gonna do Lex…have me killed?"

Lex set his glass down and walked towards Roger saying, "If I wanted you dead…you wouldn't be standing here, but instead you'll be very much alive just not evidence that you ever existed."

"What are you talking about?" Roger asked concerned until he saw Lex smirk and walk back towards the desk.

"Driver's license, passport, social security number, bank account will all be erased. With one call, I can ensure that there will be no record that you actually walked this earth. All I have to do is make one phone call."

"You don't have that type of influence." Nixon said with confidence.

"Call your bank. See if your account still exists. That is, if your cell phone hasn't already been disconnected."

At the sound of his cell being disconnected, Nixon just set the bag back on the table saying, "You can have the money back and we'll call it even."

"No, we won't. Because I also know your brother works for juvenile court. What'd you tell him? "Steal the records and you can make some quick cash"? He could do time for that."

Roger challenged Lex, "He has nothing to do with this."

Lex just smiled, "I didn't get him involved, Roger. You did. You came into my life thinking you could shake me down because I was some spoiled rich brat who needed his daddy's protection. Trust me. When I make things disappear, they stay buried."

"What do you want from me?"

Lex walked towards Nixon and set his hand on the now scared blackmailer's shoulder saying, "Your help. My father's obsessed with the Daily Planet. But I know the Inquisitor is read by the people. They're the ones I'm interested in. I will feed you stories and you will print them. Any negative stories about me you will kill. You'll be at my disposal 24/7."

Roger stared at him still confused, "I want to create a saint like image compared to my father's reputation, the people of Metropolis deserver a better Luthor running the city and I'm gonna give it to them."

**Kent Farm- Midnight:**

BANG! BANG! BANG! The front door of the Kent household shook from the shadowy fist that banged against the glass.

Footsteps pattered down the house, Clark Kent wondered towards the door with his hair partly messy and several strands standing up while he rubbed his eyes answering the door only to stop when he sees a tear stained Chloe standing at her door.

"Chloe?"

She rushed inside looking around, "Has Lois stopped by?"

Clark looked at her worried and sleep ridden eyelids, "She was here yesterday, why?"

Chloe immediately turned to reply "Lois's been missing since last night"

"Missing? That can't be right; when I talked to her she seemed fine."

Chloe began pacing, mumbling incoherent words and rants that even seemed alien to Clark.

He grabbed her and said "Why don't you calm down and I'll get my parents"

She only nodded while Clark rushed upstairs to wake his parents in hopes that they could find some way of finding Lois.

**Antique Shop:**

Lois just shook her head thinking, _'Why do I always trust my gut?'_

The stale smell of the attic caused her to gag behind the tape which kept her silent, "Why couldn't you and Kent just leave me alone?"

Tina appeared in the shadows wearing Whitney Fordman's letterman jacket, the crazed girl just stepped closer to Lois as she moved the bangs away from her face saying, "I see why he likes you so much, you push his buttons in ways that Lana couldn't and I admire that. Maybe when I finish him and Lana off, I'll be able to start my new life.

She reached out and snapped the tape off Lois's face, who just cussed her out before wincing in pain "I swear if you hurt either of them, I'll have the Navy Seals on your ass so fast, you wont even see it coming."

Tina smirked before backhanded Lois saying, "I think I'm gonna have fun toying with Clark before I put him out of his misery, lets see how he'll react to the new Lois Lane."

Lois's eyes grew wide when she watched Tina's facial structure change into hers, the copied image just smiled before slipping the tape over her mouth and walking down the attic while the sound of the door being locked from behind sent Lois to survey her surroundings.

'_How do you get yourself into these situations?'_ She thinks to herself before toppling over in her chair with a loud boom, unaware that help was just a few feet away.

Meanwhile, the new Lois had barely made it out of the shop before Clark and Pete appeared behind her.

"Lois?" Clark said surprised before wrapping her in a warm hug, "Chloe said you were missing…what happened?"

She just scrambled out of his arms saying, "I don't have to tell you a thing…bye boys"

They watched her confused when she brushed past him and just walked away with a dark smile.

"That was weird." Pete voiced turning back to the window of the antique shop.

"Well this is Smallville" Clark said with a smirk with his attention still on Lois who was have way across the street, something inside him was telling him that something was wrong…he just didn't know what it was.

**TBC…**

**REVIEWS!**


	12. Chapter 4 Part 4 Close Your Eyes

**Chapter Four Part Four- Close your eyes:**

Clark and Pete peeked through the windows hoping to catch a glimpse of something, only to see the dust begin to form on the countertop.

"Haven't you ever seen _Cops_? The last place Tina's gonna be hiding out is in her mom's store." Pete says looking around seriously, trying to point out the obvious.

Clark was busy scanning the room until he stopped at the sight of a skeletal form stuffed into an larger dresser, panic soon set in as he tried to get into the front door "I need to get in there"

Pete looked at Clark confused, "Why?"

"Just... it's a hunch." Clark stops turning to Pete, hoping to throw him off suspicion and it seemed to work, the two friends quickly rushed around back to find the alleyway door unlocked.

They looked around until Clark walked towards the dresser and opened up the cupboard doors only to reel back when the very pale body fell forward.

Pete looked like he was about to puke, "Whoa. Who's that?"

Clark squats down in front of her saying, "It's Tina's mom"

"Damn. How'd you know she was in there?" Pete asked while keeping his distance from the body.

"Because I can see right through the door, Pete." Clark says with a serious tone, but Pete just tapped Clark on the back.

"Very funny, Sherlock. How do you think she died?" Pete says brushing off Clark's weird behavior off as a joke.

"Broken neck…" He says gazing at her skeletal form until he turned to see Pete staring at him oddly, "I'm Guessing"

"My call, Tina's already on a bus to Metropolis." Pete says looking around until a loud THUD! Sent both boys to stare up at the ceiling.

"What was that?" Pete asked while he watched Clark make his way up the stairs determined.

"I don't know, But I'm gonna find out."

**Attic:**

Lois lay on the dusty ground in pain over the recent fall which had caused the chair to break on impact, the determined army brat just wiggled her way back to her feet when the creaking sound of footsteps caused her to stop and slip into the shadows.

A huge shadow walked towards the broken chair curiously, Lois quickly jumped onto the person's back and pressed the rope that kept her hands bound together against the person's neck.

The person struggled only to collapse to his knees gasping for air, Lois leaned close to the person's ear whispering "Guess the shoes on the other foot."

The hands stilled on the rope as the man gasped, "L…Lois?"

At the realization to whom she was strangling, Lois slipped her ropes from his neck and appeared in front of him saying "Clark?"

His huge hands were busy rubbing his neck, "I just saw you leave a few minutes ago…w-what?"

He was stunned until he saw Lois shake her head saying, "I saw Tina rushing out of the barn last night and I chased after her, she grabbed me and that's how I ended up here."

"Are you always this much trouble?" Clark said with a smirk until Lois tapped him in the chest with a playful smile.

"You just love the fact that you get to sweep me off my feet and be the hero." Lois says as a joke which just causes Clark to smile a little wider.

His hands work fast to untie her, "Why would Tina tie you up like this?"

"Cause she's a psycho. She kept going on and on about becoming Lana and creating a new life." Lois says quickly rising to her feet and was about to say something until Pete's voice called out to them, causing them to rush down the stairs.

They stopped when Pete showed him the notepad of constant signatures of Lana's name as if Tina had been practicing for weeks.

Lois just turned back to Clark saying, "Looks like our resident shape-shifter is gonna take her obsession the next level"

Pete looked at her confused, "She's gonna try to kill Lana?"

Clark shook his head negatively and stared at both of them, the seriousness reflecting in his eyes "Worse. She wants to become Lana."

**Smallville Cemetery:**

"I found your journal, Mom. The one you kept in high school? Suddenly all these conversations don't seem so one-sided. I tried to find your graduation speech, but they didn't print it. Every time I get closer to you, something pulls me away." Lana says sitting down in front of her parents grave with a small yet sad smile.

She turns at the sound of her name being called only to see her boyfriend staring at her with a bizarre look on her face, "Whitney, what are you doing here?"

He walks closer to her saying, "You're aunt said you went riding. I just followed the path. What are you doing here?"

Lana smiles and turns to her parents graves saying, "Talking with them, keeps me connected."

Whitney just stands at her side, "They're dead, Lana. You have this great life and you can't even see it. You have no right be unhappy. They're not coming back, Lana. Deal with it."

"Why are you saying this?" Lana asks in disbelief at the sight of her boyfriend's sudden change of attitude.

"I'm saying you don't deserve your life…." The face staring back at her quickly morphs back into Tina Greer's form, "I do."

The psycho stalker grabbed her by the neck and threw her against a nearby tombstone which caused her to lose consciousness while Tina was left standing over her body, the green hue of the emerald necklace that she ripped from Lana's neck glowed more brighter in the darkness of the commentary.

_Moments Later…_

Clark had sped straight here from the shop only to be surprised when Tina disguised as Whitney threw him up against a nearby tombstone which snapped on impact.

"I know what' it's like to live with a secret. I know what happened to your mother and it wasn't your fault." Clark says rising to his feet while trying to steer clear from the green stone.

"That was a lifetime ago. And don't worry about Lana. You'll be joining her very soon." Whitney slips off the lettermen jacket and throws it to the ground while stepping closer to Clark, "I thought I killed you once. I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice."

He prepared the swing the pipe but Clark sped out of the way and appeared behind him saying, "Where's Lana?"

He swings the pipe only to have Clark duck and force him against the mausoleum walls saying, "Just tell me where she is…you don't have to kill anyone else."

Whitney just laughed before using the meteor enhanced super-strength to throw Clark to the ground, with a quick adjustment of facial structure Tina Greer then morphed into none other then….Lois Lane.

Clark rolled onto his back surprised to see Lois's face staring back at him as she raised the pipe above her head ready to strike, "How does it feel, knowing that the last face you'll ever see is this?"

He braces for the strike only to hear a voice call out, "Find another face to bare, bitch"

A loud bang is heard from behind the shape shifter, who just reverted back to regular form and slumped to the floor unconscious.

Clark peeked one eye open only to see the real Lois Lane standing over him with a shovel and a cocky smirk, "I guess were even now. Since I just saved your ass from a psycho shape shifter and not to mention bug boy."

Clark just laughed and rose to his feet saying, "I'm sure that there will be plenty more where that came from."

They just smiled before Lois looked around saying, "We better go find Lana…"

She turned to see Clark rushing towards a nearby mausoleum, "You would think that I'd be use to this already" she whispered to herself while she rushed after him only to see the gated door on the floor and Clark emerging with Lana in his arms.

"What the hell happened to the door?"

Clark just set Lana down before replying with a small smirk, "It was rusty."

She just shook her head before pulling out her cell and dialing the sheriff's office….

_**Hours Later…Lana's House:**_

Clark and Lois were giving statements while Lana and Nell were have a much needed family reunion.

The two friends turned to see Chloe rushing towards them saying, "Hey, I heard what happened."

Clark smiled, "Did you come by to see if I was okay?"

Lois rolled her eyes at his response, "Actually, as concerned as I always am about your personal well-being, I'm not here to see you." Chloe says turning and walking towards Lana, Lois couldn't help but break out in a fit of laughter.

He just turned to her, "It's not funny."

Lois just shrugged and held up her thumb and index finger showing a small gap between them before they combined, "It's a little funny."

He couldn't help but smile until it dropped and he stuffed his hands into his pockets saying, "I wanted to apologize for how I acted in the loft last night, I pushed our boundaries as a friends a little bit and…" a hand shot up to silence him.

Lois stepped closer to him, "There's nothing to feel sorry about, its obvious that we both feel this connection between us and I think it would be best if we kept our relationship strictly platonic. Which means no brushing of the hands, no close face contact, and especially no crossing the line."

He just nodded and was about to say something when Lois just smiled and punched him in the shoulder saying, "Don't fall for me farm boy, I don't have the time nor the patience for it. Plus, your not my type."

She left him in disbelief as she walked away alongside Chloe, the two cousins just laughed and smiled all the way to Gabe's car.

Martha walked up to Clark saying, "Is everything okay with you and Lois?"

Clark turned and smiled, "Yeah, we were just talking about Tina and how this whole thing got out of control."

Jonathan appeared at his wife's side saying, "I still don't understand why a girl would do all this."

"I do. You go through life with a gift you have to keep a secret. When you see everyone around you being normal, you get jealous. You just want to be somebody else."

Jonathan patted his son on the shoulder, the struggle in Clark to turn and peek through the screen door ceased and he was left with the image of Whitney in Lana's arms.

"You really like her, don't you?" Martha said softly so that only he would hear it.

Clark bowed his head and turned to his mother with a reply, "Since the accident with Lois, I don't know how I feel anymore. Its like I'm the rope and everyone is trying to pull me in a certain direction."

Martha just smiled, "That's what being a teenager is, Clark. Its always gonna feel like a game of tug of war that you think you'll never win…until finally you do and the right choices are right in front of you. Its up to you to decide which path you want to take."

Clark showed a brief smile before asking, "If you could see anything, what would you do?"

She places her hand on his shoulder and says motherly, "I'd learn to close my eyes."

She wraps her arm around him saying, "Let's go home, I'll even make my famous cherry pies."

Clark just smiled and walked towards the bright red truck that awaited them.

**Sullivan Residence:**

_Her hand smashed against the glass screaming for help but only the water replied back rushing down her throat and into her lungs._

_Lois was frantic and soon began to claw at her belt, the realization that no one was coming only made her cry which was easily disguised by the water which covered over her face._

_The shadow of death crept upon her and the numbness swept up her body until the slowing of her own heart could be heard, then…silence._

Lois jolted up from her bed covered in sweat, the racing of her heart only signaled that it was only a dream…a very terrible dream in fact.

She just shook the flashes of the nightmare away when she closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

_A pair of strong arms wrapped around her stomach and kept her close to the strong chest that pressed into her, the owner of the body behind her just leaned in over her shoulder and whispered "Its gonna be okay"_

Her eyes jolted open and she soon shook those "other" thoughts from her mind, her body moved back to its original position until her hazel eyes were left staring up at the ceiling.

"Now I'll never get to sleep." Lois said to herself while the crickets of the grasshoppers began to lull her back to sleep and hopefully peaceful dreams as the dreams began to fade from her mind, leaving her in a absolute unconsciousness.

**TBC…**

**In case you guys were wondering, the nightmare Lois was having was a **_**What if **_**scenario to her rescue in Chapter One and I also wanted to show kind of how the accident had affected both Clark and Lois…REVIEWS!**


	13. Chapter 5 Part 1 Exposure

**A/N: This chapter is an AU of **_**Rogue.**_

**Chapter Five part one- Exposure:**

It had been two long months since the Tina Greer, no that Lois was complaining since her recent front page articles of the Torch had given her a better reputation amongst the school instead of the girl who beat up Whitney Fordman.

From Sean Kelvin trying to get into her cousin's pants for the chance of sucking the heat from her… literally, to Earl Jenkins taking several of the students hostage at her uncle's fertilizer plant.

But through it all the once dreadful small town became a home for Lois and surprisingly so did a certain farm boy who had a knack for saving not only her but others in the knick of time before their demise.

Clark and Lois's relationship had blossomed into one that she treasured while her investigation into his past only grew cold with the passing days as did her obsession to learn the truth.

Even now as she stood in the Luthor Hall of the Metropolis Museum, a small smile appeared on her face at the awe struck look on the farm boy's face when he gazed at the breastplate which was covered in an assortment of red and blue jewels, not the mentioned the golden snake in the center that curved in the shape of an S.

"It says here that the breastplate is Greek and made from jewels carved from the finest of stones." Lois says looking down at the information booklet in her hands.

Clark just looked at it in amazement, "Who ever wore this must have been brave."

Lois just smirked, "You know it belonged to Alexander the Great? They said the design symbolizes strength and courage." Lex says appearing at their side with a small smile.

Also over the last months, Lex and Clark had become fast friends which often confused Lois as to how trusting could Clark Kent be to befriend the very son of the man who had ruined mostly if not all of people's lives in both Smallville and Metropolis.

"I can't exactly see myself going into battle with that on my chest." Clark said to Lex in response the giant S on the breastplate.

"Darker times call for darker methods. His opponents thought he was invincible." Lex said with a semi smile that was enough to make Lois want to roll her eyes.

"Who knew you were such a history buff, Lex." Lois says with a little bit of agitation in her voice.

"I'm not. I'm just interested in people who ruled the world before they were thirty." Lex responds with a smile that causes Lois to scoff, Clark jerked his head towards her and she faked a coughing fit trying to pass it off as an excuse.

"Don't worry, Lex. You still have a few years to go." Lana Lang said walking up to them with a small smile while Whitney just looked around out of place.

"Lana, I didn't know you were going to be here." Clark says surprised looking from Lex then back to Lana while Lois just rolled her eyes and went back to looking around, careful to keep an eye on the farm boy.

"Didn't Lex tell you?" Lana said looking back and forth between them.

Lex just patted Clark on the shoulder, "Must've slipped my mind. Why don't I leave you two alone?"

They watch him walk away before Lana just smiles saying, "Having fun?"

Clark responded by looking around out of place as well, "It's kind of overwhelming, but Lois has been showing me around the city."

Lana raised her eyebrow at the mention of the girl that was busy flipping through her booklet with one ear on their conversation.

"Oh, are you and Lois here on a date?" Lana asked curiously and watched both Lois and Clark look at her in shock.

"Were just here as friends" the couple said in a nervous unison before quickly avoiding each other's gazes.

Lana just smiled, "Why don't you guys join us? Nell was planning on taking us to Vincentia's."

Lois slipped her arm through Clark's and flashed a fake smile, "We were actually about to look at the astronomy exhibit, I thought Smallville would like to see the city's largest telescope."

He was about to say something until Lois nudged him in the ribs where he flashed a fake smile, "Sorry"

The two watched Whitney and Lana walk off with a small smile before Clark turned to face Lois agitated, "What did you do that for? She was just being nice"

She couldn't help but cross her arms over her chest and scoff, "The only thing that was on her mind was you and as your friend I would advise you to steer clear of her, unless you want to be stripped down to your boxers and left in a field by her angry boyfriend…again."

His hands combed nervously through his hair, "I guess your right, thanks for looking out for me."

Lois placed her hand on his arm gently, "If I didn't look out for you…then who would?"

She flashed a small smile before walking off, leaving the farm boy to take a very shaking breath and head towards the main exit.

"Clark, where are you going?" Lex voiced with concern at the look on his friend's face.

"I'm going to get some...air." Clark points towards the main doors, the nervousness still evident in his stance and eyes.

"You know, running away from both of them isn't going to solve your troubles…trust me I know what's like to get caught in a love triangle like that."

"As much as I appreciate the advice. Lois has made it perfectly clear that we are just friends and my friendship with Lana is exactly what I make it to be…a friendship." Clark says with a certain determination that Lex wasn't use to seeing in the big city.

"Just remember, that the more you fool yourself into believing those words…the more they'll come true and you would've lost your chance." Lex says before turning to walk away leaving Clark to freely rush out of the Museum and down the steps taking in the city air.

"Well, welcome to Metropolis" Clark says to himself while walking down the steps only to stop when he sees a homeless man sleep on the bus stop bench along side his dog, "More or less."

Just then a bus turned the corner as the driving clutches his chest in pain and falls forward causing the bus to speed up more and more.

Clark sees the bus ready to crush the man and just speeds in front of it which causes the front of the bus to wrap around the young farm boy, hiding him from prying eyes as it looked like the bus had hit a giant pole.

Sparks flew and smoke was rising, Clark quickly squeezed his way through to survey the damage until the sound of party goers coming out from the party caused him to speed away.

If the farm boy had surveyed his surroundings more, he would have noticed the man beating up a snitch in the alleyways that was until he saw Clark's miraculous abilities at which this point caused the man to smile as it the greatest secret weapon in the world had been dropped into his lap.

The question now was…who was the boy and where could he find him.

**Kent Farm:**

Jonathan was having a heck of a time pulling the generator on the pulley that it was tide down on while Clark just walked in carrying the newspaper.

"Dad, let me help you." Clark says grabbing the chain by one hand and easily lifting it up which just caused Jonathan to smirk.

"Don't break a sweat." the elder Kent jokes when suddenly Martha appears holding a tray of fresh lemonade to cool the boys off during morning chores.

"So, night owl, how was your trip with Lois to Metropolis?" Martha asks with a small smile which just caused Clark to press a smile and show her the newspaper whose headline read: METRO BUS CRASHES GALA.

"It could have been a lot worse, but I stopped the bus before it could hurt that guy and his dog."

Jonathan grabbed the paper asking, "Were their any witnesses?"

Clark just shook his head, "I made sure not to stick around, or else you'd be seeing my face on the front page instead reading: SUPERPOWERED BOY SAVES MAN AND DOG."

The Kent's couldn't help but laugh at their son's joke as Jonathan placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "We're real proud of you, son."

Clark smiled and just switched the paper for his backpack saying, "I better get to school, Chloe's gonna have a field day with this knowing I was there and didn't get the story."

They watched him speed off before Martha walked towards the house with a smug smirk on her face which just caused Jonathan to walk after her curiously, "What's with the smirk?"

Martha just turned and smiled, "Its nothing, just that fact that our son's growing up."

Jonathan stood there for a second, "Hopefully not too fast, I don't want to come home and catch him on second base with a girl from school"

Martha turned to her husband and arched her eyebrow, "Speaking of second base…you do realize that we have the entire house to ourselves."

It took of few seconds before both Martha and Jonathan rushed into the yellow house, laughing like young teenagers in love.

I guess you could say that it brought out a certain spark in their relationship, one that Clark tried to avoid at all costs.

**TBC…**

***rocks back and forth on feet* So…how you guys liking the chapter? I kind of wanted a sweet Martha and Jonathan moment that will probably be repeated in other chapters…Be sure to check out my story DOMINON...REVIEWS/COMMENTS.**


	14. Chapter 5 Part 2 Secrets & Obsessions

**Chapter Five part Two- Secrets & Obsessions:**

The man who had witnessed Clark using his abilities the other night stood waiting by his car when a man stepped towards him holding a folder in his hand.

"You know I'm not supposed to do this" The man with the envelope says sliding his possession towards the cop who just slid it open.

"And I'm not the one with a DUI on my record. You wouldn't believe how many rent-a-cops forget to fill out the previous criminal record section on their job apps." The man who seemed to act like a cop said dismissively as the rent a cop that gave him the file just walked away.

The man who had received the file was Sam Phelan, one of the corrupt few on the streets of Metropolis but also one of the tough asses who would never let a good opportunity slip past him without profiting from it himself.

A small appeared on his face at the surveillance photos of Clark talking with Lex then a select few of Lois with Clark smiling at something he said while pointing towards the telescope.

**Torch:**

Chloe and Clark were working hard on the latest issue of the school paper when Lois came rushing and throwing the Smallville Ledger down in front of him, "What the hell, Smallville?"

He just stared at her confused, "Nice to see you too, Lois."

She faked a smile before looking at Chloe in response, "Have you talked to him about this? We were right where the story was and now…"

Clark just laughs while he rises to his feet and places his hand on her shoulders saying, "Lois. Calm down, its just a story. One that I'm sure will be repeated."

Lois just ran her hands through her hair and replied, "You ran off last night and I guess I got…"

Clark just smiled, "Were you concerned about me?"

She scoffed and brushed him off saying, "Don't be ridiculous, I just wanted to make sure that you were alright or your parents would have killed me."

Lois crashed and burned on brushing off the subject, Principal Kwan walked into the newsroom clearly upset.

"Is this your idea of a joke? Concerned parents have been calling all morning." he says showing several articles that were both written by Chloe and Lois about the weird things that often happened in this small town that they called home.

"Well, what have you been telling them?" Chloe challenged him which surprised both Lois and Clark.

"What the EPA and other environmental groups said years ago. The meteor rocks are harmless." Kwan said in best calm voice but knowing the Sullivan-Lane cousins would soon drive him slightly insane.

Lois cut in saying, "People have a right to know about the strange things that happen in this town."

Kwan turned to her then back to Chloe saying, "The Torch is a high school newspaper not the Inquisitor."

"Are you censoring us?" Chloe and Lois asked in unison which almost caused Clark break out in a fit of laughter.

Kwan looks at them before directing his attention to Chloe saying, "I'm requiring you to do your job, which is report on relevant school events. Sports, dances, clubs. I'm relieving you of your duties. The Torch is suspended until I can appoint a new editor."

He left leaving Chloe and Lois in shock, "Okay, what just happened?"

Pete cut in from his desk saying, "I think Kwan just canned you."

Clark steps closer to Chloe saying, "Chloe, I'm sure there's something we can do. Why don't you let me talk to Kwan and I'll see if we can get him to reconsider."

"Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but what do you think you can do?" Chloe asked curiously.

"I don't know, I just know that this paper has been your baby since you started working here and I know that taking it away is like taking away who you and Lois are." Clark said with a smile that caused both cousin's hearts to jump at the near sight of it.

**The Beanery:**

Lex was sitting at his normal booth while drinking his usual espresso, that was until Sam Phelan walked towards him with that devious smile that he had back in the day in Metropolis.

"Afternoon, Lex... or is it Mr. Luthor here in Smallville?" Phelan says sarcastically while he sat down in front of his old friend.

"Phelan. Isn't Smallville a couple counties out of your jurisdiction?" Lex says setting down his paper and looking at Phelan curiously.

"I don't need jurisdiction to look up an old friend like yourself, now do I?" Phelan sports a fake smile which sends Lex into defensive mode.

"We were never friends. If you want to see me, call my office." Lex says grabbing his stuff and trying his best to make a quick getaway but Phelan's voice calls out again.

"When does it happen, Lex? When do you turn on the people that help you? How many times did I pull you back from the edge? You'd be dead now if it wasn't for me." Phelan walks towards him angry.

Lex turns even angrier, "You were on my father's payroll, his go-to guy in the department. You got paid to fix situations, so don't try and pretend it was anything else"

"You have a good life here, Lex. I'd sure hate to see that get compromised." Phelan says obviously making a threat which causes Lex to clam his anger down and stare at his old friend with frustration.

"You can't touch me and you know it." He says trying to get his point across until Phelan pulled out the surveillance photos of him and Clark.

"I'm looking for a witness. I think he saw last night's accident outside the museum. And from the looks of this picture, I'd say you were good buddies with this kid." Phelan says with a smirk.

Lex just sets down money on his table saying, "Guess you're losing your instinct. Maybe you should think about retiring."

The dirty cop watches Lex walk away and the curiosity for this kid's identity only grew stronger, so he flipped to the next picture of Lois and Clark laughing with each other.

**Underground Shelter:**

Lois was cleaning up the flies that lay splattered on the table, it was obvious that she was getting nowhere until a few weeks ago when she caught sight of a trail of suspicious activities, aside from her own that seemed to be investigating Clark's adoption and his background.

The name Darius, ex bodyguard to Lex Luthor and now private investigator for the wealthy…including Lex.

A red light went off near the door, which sent her quick to clean up and shut down before racing up the steps.

She stepped out of nearby building on Fort Ryan and just walked casually towards her car, until a voice called out "Lois Lane!"

She turned to see Sam Phelan walking towards her saying, "I have a couple questions about the accident last night and I was wondering if you could help me identify this witness"

He pulled out the photo of her and Clark, "He may have an idea of what happened and I tried to find out who he was but not such luck."

With a brief gaze at the photo then back at the cop saying, "He's an old friend from New York, but I doubt you could find him now."

"Really? Why is that?" Phelan asked suspicious at the easy lies she was telling.

"His parents and him relocated to Tokyo. Sorry I couldn't be of help." She says with a fake smile before turning around and walking to her car unaware that he was following her.

"Your lying, I didn't spend years on the force to be lied to by a spoiled army brat who has daddy issue"

Sam Phelan obviously never met a Lane in his entire life, cause comments like that ended up like this…

Phelan found his head against the hood of a jeep with Lois behind him twisting his arms saying, "You listen to me Phelan, I don't like cops and never will. So why don't you take your sorry ass home back to Metropolis."

She let him go and quickly walked towards her car with a confident smile, _'I think I handled that well.'_

**Kent Farm:**

Clark slings his backpack near the broken down tractor, "Hello? Hello? Anybody home?" he calls out only to hear a thump from a nearby pillar so naturally he went to investigate it, only to find a Metropolis Police badge sitting on the cement "Metropolis Police?"

Suddenly the generator above him snaps from the pulley and falls as if pinning him to the ground until he picked it up and easily threw it to the side only to stop when he heard the sound of clapping.

His eyes widened at the sight of Sam Phelan standing there with a bright smile, "Kid, I don't know what they've been feeding you, but that was pretty impressive."

Clark takes a step back confused, "Who are you?"

Phelan steps closer, "I'm your new best friend, Clark"

The farm boy took a step back asking, "How do you know my name?"

Phelan just smiles, "Oh, I asked around. That's the beauty of a small town. Everyone's just so eager to help." he pauses to pick up his badge, "A far cry from Metropolis."

"I'm just a farm boy, what do you want with me?" he asks only to watch Phelan smirk and walk past the generator with a slight impression.

"Your help. You see, Clark, I'm in a battle that I can't afford to lose. Because if I do, the bad guys win. And you have this gift that I need." the cop places his hand on Clark's shoulder only to have the farm boy knock it away.

"I'll never help you." Clark says with anger and turns to walk away until Phelan whistles before his reply.

"You have a secret you don't want the world to know about. I'm guessing that's why you didn't stick around for the TV cameras last night. You want to keep things that way, you'll do as I say." He turns to leave, "Drop by that overpriced coffee shop tomorrow afternoon and we'll talk about your future."

As he makes his way out, he stops at the fallen generator saying, "By the way, Nice Catch"

Hours later, Clark would later tell his parents about this new discovery which caused panic to arise for both parents, who knew that sooner or later a day like this would come and they'd have to pull out all the stops to keep their son in their arms.

**TBC…**

**If you guys have seen this episode, then you know that the Torch scene was kind of altered to have Clark offer his help instead of Lana but with this new situation with Phelan, the torch just might be passed to someone else. REVIEWS!**


	15. Chapter 5 Part 3 Rage

**Chapter Five Part Three- Rage:**

The loft window doors slid open with a rusted creak that echoed through the dark and quiet farm.

Clark gazed out at the emptiness of the night sky with the stars blazing like fireflies dancing on a hot summer night.

Thoughts of his exposure and heavy decision just caused him to slump forward in sadness, "You know, brooding just makes you look even more weirder than you already are."

He turned surprised to see Lois standing at the loft steps with a small smile, "Don't you have someone else to pick on, or am I just the only one on your hit list?"

She frowned at the anger in his voice, "I didn't mean for it to come out like that, I just thought its what we always do when we're around each other."

Clark slid his large hand over his face in frustration and pure exhaustion, "I'm sorry Lois, I guess that I've been so distracted lately."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a Metropolis police officer by the name of Sam Phelan would it?" She says walking closer to him curiously.

"How did you know about that?"

Lois just shrugged, "I kind of smashed his face against a military jeep."

Clark couldn't help but laugh only to have Lois punch him in the arm with a small smile, the friendly moment between them was cut short when Lex appeared at the steps saying " Sorry to interrupt, but there's really nowhere to knock and I really need to speak with Clark."

Lois looked at Lex then back to Clark saying, "I'll see you bright and early at school?"

He just smiled and nodded while he watched her make her way down the steps with a hidden smile on her face.

"I can see why your not as hung up on Lana anymore" Lex said walking towards Clark with a smirk which just caused Clark to change conversation.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Lex looked around the loft and stopped by the telescope saying, "Sam Phelan"

The name caused Clark to stall in his tracks, "W-Whose he?"

Lex smirked at the obvious nervousness that he was causing by mentioning his name, "He came by to see me today and apparently you're her number one witness in the bus crash last night."

"I don't know anything." Clark said obviously trying to push past the conversation.

Lex turned and looked at Clark seriously, "I had my share of legal problems when I was in Metropolis, and Phelan was the kind of officer my father felt we could turn to for help."

"Are you saying he's a dirty cop?" Clark asked almost surprised.

Lex just smirked, "The point is, that he'll do whatever it takes to get the job done. Plant evidence, falsify reports, anything is fair game and if he's got something on you, Clark, he'll use it."

"I'm just a simple farm boy, whose first night in Metropolis was cut short. I don't know what he could possibly want with me." Clark said while shoving his hands into his pockets nervously.

Lex patted Clark on the shoulder, "Just be careful, guys like him just don't go away empty handed."

**The Beanery:**

Jonathan tried desperately to get Phelan to leave his son alone but the conversation began to take a turn for the worst.

"Look around you, Mr. Kent. You know what you see? The veneer of safety. Now, people like me are sworn to protect that. I'm the guy standing between the criminals and respectable citizens like yourself. Now, Clark has... a gift and I would like to use his talents to further my cause." Phelan says sporting a smug smirk which just causes that old Kent anger to quickly rise in Jonathan's bloodstream.

"Your not going to exploit my son like this, just go on back to Metropolis and forget that you ever heard the name Clark Kent" Jonathan says rising to his feet hoping that the anger would subside.

"Oh, I cant do that Mr. Kent. You see, your son's name seems to pop up a lot in police records whenever something goes wrong in this town."

Jonathan walked closer to the cop and spoke in an angry whisper, "My son has never done anything criminal, all he has ever done was protect the ones he cares about from people like you."

Phelan just smirked, "Well consider this Mr. Kent. If you don't agree, I'll tell the world what I know. Best case, Clark's under a microscope, worst case, he's a freak in a jar. Either way, his normal life is over."

Jonathan snaps and grabs Phelan by the collar of his fancy Armani suit and slams him against the table yelling, "Don't push me! My family survived hell and we can survive some piece of shit cop like you!"

Phelan put on a scared face but just whispered smugly, "You know, if I were you, I'd learn to keep that temper in check. That could get you in a lot of trouble."

Jonathan lets go and soon walks away, his pulse racing along with his anger.

**Smallville High:**

Clark walked anxiously over towards Lana's locker saying, "Hey, could I ask a quick favor from you?"

Lana just shut her locker with a smile, "Sure, What's up?"

"I've been caught up with a family emergency that I forgot to talk to Principal Kwan about Chloe's reinstatement and I was wondering if you could talk to him for me?"

Lana looks at him surprised, "Why ask me? I mean Lois and Chloe are cousins, why not ask her?"

Clark ran his fingers through his hair nervously, "I know how both of them get when they go into journalism mode and its not pretty, I don't want to be responsible for tension between them."

Lana nodded with her reply, "I'll talk to him then back to you later today."

Clark nodded with a smile, "Thanks Lana, you kind of saved my neck"

"That's what friend are for." she said with a smile before heading off to class leaving Clark with a goofy smile on his face, it was true that things between them had grown since their non-date but still he felt like a giant yo-yo going back and forth between his struggling feelings for both Lana and Lois, not that he'd admit it to either of them.

_**Hours Later…**_

Clark sat at his computer speed reading through several articles that concerned Phelan and Lex wasn't kidding when he said that he would try anything to get what he wants.

The articles headlines read : ASSUALT CHARGES DROPPED AGAINST COP and EXCESSIVE FORCE ALLEDGED.

Chloe and Lois walked in arguing back and forth about what to put on the front page when they stopped at the sight of Clark sitting at his desk, "Shouldn't you be talking to Kwan?" Lois asks confused.

He just swings his chair to face them saying, "About that, I kind of had to…"

The nervousness that he was sporting caused the cousins to worry until Lana Lang came walking in saying, "Hey Clark, I talked to Kwan and he said that we can get the paper up the day after tomorrow."

Chloe smiled wide and completely forgot that Clark had passed his task onto the last girl she wanted in her little bullpen.

The smile soon faltered when Lana added, "After I made my case, Kwan said if I had that much passion, I should be in charge. So he made me editor"

Clark and Lois's jaw literally dropped down while Chloe was growing mad with anger as she quickly grabbed her stuff saying in an angry tone, "I cant believe you did this to me!"

Lana walked towards her saying, "It was the only way I could get the paper re-opened."

Chloe scoffed and began to walk towards the exit saying, "So what, cheerleading's not enough? Maybe the editor of the school newspaper looks better on a college application."

Lana shook her head saying, "That's not it, I just thought you could ghost-write the paper until Kwan reinstates you."

Chloe just shook her head and rolled her eyes, "So your saying that I would work for you?"

Lana just shook her head but Clark cut in saying, "Think about it Chloe, this isn't such a bad idea."

The blonde reporter just grew even angrier, "Its figures you would take her side"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Clark asks dumbfounded only to stop at the hurtful look that his closets friend was sporting.

"It means that you're completely objective in all things Lana."

The remark causes both Lois and Clark to sport hurtful looks although no one could see Lois's expression.

"The funny part in all of this, was that I actually thought we were becoming friends" Chloe says with her gaze staring at Lana before she turned and stormed out.

Lois soon rose from her desk and grabbed her stuff saying, "You know you had only one job to do, Smallville."

Clark watches her walk out and just chases after her saying, "So your gonna quit just like Chloe?"

Lois turns to face him saying, "Damn Straight, I would never let this journalism thing tear apart my relationship with Chloe."

"What do you want me to do…grovel?" Clark says doing his best to keep her in the Torch, because honestly neither him or Lana knew how to run the paper.

Lois just smirked and replied, "You don't have to grovel, just have a good time with Lana while you still can."

He watches her walk off confused by the jealousy that was obviously being voiced when she said those words.

**Main Street:**

Clark was walking down the streets, trying to think of what he did for everything to come crumbling around him.

Just as he is about to enter the Beanery, a car pulls up to reveal Phelan at the wheel, "Get in, kid."

Clark just shakes his head and walks off with Phelan close behind, "What do you want, Phelan?"

Phelan smiles with his reply, "Well, your father came to see me. He seemed like a really good man, always putting his family first. Now if I were you, I'd start thinking like him. Get in"

Clark takes a deep breath before climbing into the passenger side seat saying, "What do you want."

The cop just smiled that sick smile, "I want to use your muscle."

**Metropolis:**

Phelan's car pulled to a stop outside a very tall building, the nervousness in Clark's body began to spread and he voiced it too, "What are we doing here?"

Phelan smiled, "Why so nervous Clark, I just want you to know the biggest obstacle to my job, Clark? It's not the perps, it's the bureaucracy. I mean, how am I supposed to fight crime with one hand tied behind my back?"

The farm boy just grew more confused, "When you said muscle, I thought you meant hunting down the bad guys."

"Oh, we are. They're called Internal Affairs. In fact, the head of the IA division lives right up there on the fifth floor." Phelan points up the window which just causes Clark to get out of the car concerned.

"I'm not gonna hurt anyone just to get what you want."

The dirty cop climbs out of the car and leans against his hood saying, "Relax. You're just gonna help me retrieve some files. You see, these IA types, they have a real trust problem. It turns out the deputy chief keeps all of his most sensitive case files at home. The man's got a safe. So you find it, you open it, and you bring me whatever's inside. You do this one thing for me, and I'll never trouble you again."

Clark gets in Phelan's face and replies, "Lex told me what your about and I'm not gonna help scum like you."

The man just smiled and patted Clark on the shoulder saying, "You may act tough, but underneath it all your just a scared kid with powers. A guy like Lex might exploit that."

"What do you call what you're doing right now?"

Phelan walked towards the main door saying, "I'm simply looking out for number one, It's apartment 517."

Clark looks up at the building then back to Phelan and just walks around back, where he speeds up to the apartment and x-rays that painting on the wall to see the safe.

His hands takes the painting off carefully and a sudden idea strikes him…

A few moments later the safe is thrown from the window causing sirens to roar and Phelan looks up when Clark calls up, "Hey Phelan!"

He speeds in front of Phelan waving his manila folder saying, "Want your file? It's all yours."

He throws the file at him as the sirens echo signaling the arrival of the Metropolis Police, Phelan looks around angry "Did you call them?"

He turns to see Clark was gone, "You just made the biggest mistake in your life, Clark Kent."

**TBC…**

**REVIEWS!**


	16. Chapter 5 Part 4 All Hell Breaks Loose

**Chapter Five Part Four- All Hell Breaks Loose:**

The morning had started out well, Phelan was probably rotting in jail ruing the day he messed with Clark Jerome Kent.

But sadly, the day had other plans for Clark and his family because a couple Metropolis Police Officer came by to arrest Jonathan for suspicion of murder for a man that no one in the family had ever met.

A wave of anger began to boil to the surface, all the things he had been building up just exploded and he found his fist smashing against a nearby wooden pillar in his own home.

"That's what you get for trying to be a hero, Clark. You're a pretty smart boy, but you forget. I've been doing this a long time." Phelan says with a smug smirk that just causes Clark to charge towards him, the anger once again rising to the surface.

"I want my dad out of jail"

Phelan brushes past him, "Did you really think you could double cross me? Clark, my job is about scenarios. You never enter a crack house with one plan, you go in with ten! That's how you survive! The truth is, kid, you didn't leave me a lot of options! You complicate my life, I'm gonna complicate yours!"

Clark snaps and forces Phelan against the unbroken beam yelling with the anger pooling from his mouth, "Call them now and tell them what you did!"

Phelan just smiles, "What is it, Clark? You wanna kill me? You think that's the answer to your problems?"

"I want him out!" Clark says ready to smash his face in but keeps his cool.

"Then we both want something. Only you have a lot more to lose." Phelan says and Clark lets him go, "I don't want anymore surprises. I'm gonna let you think about last night. Stay close, I'll be in touch."

Clark watches him walk away and turns to see the broken beam staring at him, the racing of his heart causes the farm boy to slide down to the floor with hot tears streaming down his face.

"Clark?" a soft voice called out from the doorway concerned, the owner of the voice was Lois as she made her way towards him asking, "Why were the police here?"

He just keeps his head down murmuring, "They think that he killed a man."

Lois's eyes went wide and she just squatted down in front of him saying, "He would never do that. I know that he has his fair share of anger outbursts but he's no killer."

Clark looks up at her for the first time tonight and her heart stops at the sight of his bloodshot eyes and the tears streaming down his face.

Her hand shot out to wipe the tears from his eyes saying, "Its gonna be okay, you've survived meteor freak after meteor freak and you can survive this misunderstanding."

Clark just shook his head saying, "What if its not a misunderstanding, what if I caused this."

Lois just shook her head and forced him to look at her saying with a small smile, "You may be annoying, but your not responsible for this."

The farm boy shakes his head again and just wipes his tears away, "I feel like all I've done is brought pain into my parents lives."

Lois slipped her hands from his face and into his hands saying, "It may seem like the world is falling around you and all this stuff is your fault but it its not, because your parents love and they wouldn't have taken you in if they didn't feel that way about you. Most people don't have the luxury of choosing parents like yours."

Clark just smiled for the first time since this whole mess happened, "You know, there are times when I think you don't know me at all, and others where I think you know me better than anyone."

Lois just smiled, "That's what I'm here for, Smallville. I owe you for saving my butt on more then one occasion and its nice to know that I can help you."

Seconds pass before Clark found himself leaning in to kiss her but she just turned her head away saying, "Now I know your not gonna mope around her all day are you?"

Clark just looked confused and rose up beside her with a soft reply, "I guess not"

Lois flashes a small smile that causes an odd twitch in Clark's heartbeat that only subsides when Lois punches him in the arm saying, "Why don't you fix that beam, before people start to think you've got anger problems."

Clark just smirked and headed out to the barn, unaware of the sullen look that crossed Lois's face.

**Suicide Slums:**

Phelan was busy smoking a cigarette when someone grabbed him and forced him against the hood of his car, "What do you have on Clark Kent?" the masked figure asked while activating the taser which just sparked with electricity.

"I don't respond well to threats" He says with a smirk but the masked person just backhands him and presses the taser closer to his neck.

"Do you know what happens with electricity hit's a nerve ending close to the brain…its not pretty"

"Why is Kent's secret so important?" Phelan says trying to keep away from the taser but was unsuccessful.

"I don't like seeing guys like you exploiting innocent people like Clark and his family." The masked person lets go of Phelan and just smashes his face against the hood again as the figure leans in and whispers, "If I hear that you've been harassing people in Smallville, internal affairs will find a file of evidence about your pay-off with Morgan Edge and Lionel Luthor"

"That's a pretty big threat coming from a coward who hides their face."

The masked figure just smirks and slips the taser back in their attire, "I better not see you in Smallville ever again."

He turns to see the masked figure was gone, unbeknownst that the person behind the mask was hiding in a nearby alley breathing heavily to keep the rapid beats of their heart to calm down.

The masked figure ripped off their ski mask to reveal…Lois Lane, who just took a deep breath while her hands were still shaking from going against a man that could easily have put a bullet in her gut.

"_What were you thinking? Is protecting Clark worth your life?" _the little voice asked and Lois responded with a nod.

"He saved me." she whispered before slipping out of the ally and making a run for it.

**Metropolis Museum:**

After much consideration and careful planning, Clark had finally decided to help Phelan with whatever he needed in exchange for his father's release.

He just didn't think he would be back here in this museum so soon, Phelan and him made a _Mission Impossible _entrance by cutting off the cameras and distracting the alarms by calling in a fake bomb threat.

Now, Clark stood in front of the breastplate of Alexander the Great and just took a deep breath before bending the cage that shielded the glass.

He smashed his hands through the glass and moved aside for Phelan to pull the breastplate out of the glass and put it in his duffle bag saying "We are gonna make a great team."

Clark x-rays his surroundings to see the security guards and one instinct he grabs the duffel bag from him and throws it through the window which lands right next to Lex Luthor who had followed Clark and Phelan to this very spot.

"We'll never be a team. You might be able to explain the safe, but your fingerprints are all over that breastplate." He says with a smug smirk until Phelan pulled out his gun angry.

"You might be strong, but you're not bulletproof!" Phelan fires the gun sending the bullet straight towards Clark who just moves quick only to see the bullet move slowly past him and he zooms out causing the bullet to smash into a nearby display.

"What are you!" He yells looking around almost insane only to see the guards aim their guns at him and soon fire when he fires back at them.

Phelan falls to the floor and Lex rushes towards him asking, "Phelan, where's Clark? I know he came with you. Just tell me what you had on him."

Phelan smirks, "Go to Hell" and with one last gasp Sam Phelan was dead, taking Clark's secret with him.

**Next Day- Kent Farm:**

Clark was shoveling hay into the horse stalls, happy to have his dad back on the farm and Sam Phelan gone even though its not the way he wanted it to end.

"So, aside from the bus crash and dirty cops. What did you think of Metropolis?" Lois says leaning against the barn door with a small smirk.

Clark puts the shovel against the nearby stall and walks towards her with his hands in his pockets, "It was okay…I guess."

"You guess? Metropolis is a place of opportunity, full of promise and success." Lois says with a huge smile that just caused Clark to smile as well.

"I didn't have the chance to thank you for yesterday, I didn't that you would help me after what I did to Chloe."

She just punched him on the shoulder saying, "Forget about it, Chloe and Lana already reconciled and my little cousin got her paper back so its all good. I guess that just leaves one question" she steps closer to him with a small smirk, "What did Phelan have on you that was so important?"

Clark looked at her nervously, "I don't know, I guess he thought I saw who really stopped that bus"

She looked at him suspiciously, "Right…So your saying that some masked superhero flew in and stopped the bus"

Clark just laughed, "We don't really have the luxury of superheroes in Kansas."

Lois nodded and was about to walk away but she stopped asking, "Do you believe a man can fly?"

"People cant fly, Lois."

She just stepped closer to him saying, "When I crashed my car into the river and I was clinging onto life, I flew over Smallville, and for the first time, I didn't see a dead end. I saw a new beginning."

Clark just looked down nervously, "I just did what anyone else would do."

"But your not like anyone else, I've known a lot of guys who had alternative motives with me and you're the first one I've met that actually doesn't try anything."

He just shrugged, "I'm not the type of guy to have alternative motives with girls"

Lois just laughed and patted him on the arm saying, "You keep telling yourself that, Smallville. Sooner or Later you'll meet a girl that will keep you on your toes."

He watched her walk out of the barn and something inside him just clicked, so he rushed after her only to that she was already in her car driving down the dirt road.

Clark just smiled and turned back towards his Fortress of Solitude.

**Sullivan Residence:**

Lois was sitting on her bed going over her English paper when Chloe walked in asking, "Hey Lo, Lana and I were thinking about heading out to Whitney's party. You want to come?"

Lois just looked at her cousin with a smirk, "I think my partying days are done, but thanks anyway."

Chloe looked at her cousin confused and just turned to head downstairs, she didn't see Lois behind her shutting the door and turning towards the bookcase where she took out the book Clark gave her to reveal a small white envelope.

She slid the envelope open to hold a disc in her hand, "Thanks Hot Shot"

Lois turned towards the small TV in the corner of her room and slipped the disc in, only to see the surveillance footage which just showed a blur streaking across the camera in slow motion.

She paused it and stared at the blurring image, trying her best to find evidence of the persons identity but she had a good guess as to who it was, the only problem was what she would do with the evidence she had collected over the months.

**TBC…**

**I said I'd post which episode will be in each chapter and here are the final chapter listings…**

**Chapter Six- Shimmer**

**Chapter Seven-Leech **

**Chapter Eight- Nicodemus**

**Chapter Nine- Stray**

**Chapter Ten- Doesn't Take Place in a specific episode**

**Chapter Eleven- Doesn't Take Place in a specific episode**

**Chapter Twelve- Obscura**

**REVIEWS!**


	17. Chapter 6 Part 1 Complicated

**This Chapter takes place during **_**Shimmer, **_**Just in case you guys wanted know.**

**Chapter Six Part One- Complicated:**

Lois was moving through the field dodging in coming opponents left and right all the while making sure the ball stayed with her until she reached the goal post where she scored the winning goal.

People were cheering and the team huddled around each other excited that was until Coach Coates blew the whistle yelling, "Enough messing around, hit the showers or you all get 2 laps."

The mood died and everyone walked towards the locker room, some were still congratulating Lois on the goal.

She made her way off the field only to stop at the sight of Lana and Clark talking with small smiles on their face, you would think that she would be use to it by now but whenever she saw them together it was like the green monster only grew.

"Hey wonder boy!" She yells out to him, "You better hurry up before your late for your next class." she says turning and heading towards the locker room with a hidden smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Clark just stared at the spot where Lois called out to him and turned to Lana saying, "I better go…bye, Lana" the tone in his voice almost sounded like regret as did Lana's goodbye.

**Boy's Locker Room:**

Pete and Clark emerged from the showers with bright yellow towels wrapped around their waists, "So when are you donating blood?"

Clark just ran his hands through his wet hair making it look more bushy, "I don't know."

Pete just walked towards his locker, "Come on, Clark. Selflessly giving of yourself to save others. Girls love that."

Clark just smirked and opened his locker while he replied, "I'm not like you Pete, I prefer to get to know a girl before I try to sweep her off her feet"

"You mean like Lana and Lois?"

He just turned confused, "I don't know what your talking about, were all friends"

Pete just scoffed with a laugh, "Girls and Guys cant be friends without personal feelings getting in the way, the more you hang out with them. The more those feelings will grow."

Clark slipped on his boxers then his jeans, "So what your saying is that I shouldn't be friends with either of them?"

Pete was about to respond when the sound of a struggle caught their attention, both guys walked around to see local bully and jock Troy on the ground in a panic like state.

A wave of nausea swept past Clark causing him to lean against the nearby locker while Pete looked at him confused, "You okay?"

Clark just looked up at his best friend with his reply, "I don't know."

If they had been paying attention to their surroundings, they would have seen the figure in the steam of the showers look back at Troy with an evil smirk.

**Torch:**

Lois was typing up the schedule for the sporting events when a strong male voice interrupted her silence, "So this is where Mad Dog Lane spends her extra time?"

She looks up surprised to see Wes Keenan dressed in civilian clothes, although the military look could be seen clearly in his upright stature.

The two army brats engaged in a much needed hug, "I thought your dad stationed you in Hub City."

Wes just smirked, "He did, but he gave me a free pass for the day and I thought what better way to spend my time off then visit the very girl who could kick my butt at melee combat"

Lois crossed her arms over her chest and arched her eyebrow in a challenging pose, "Is that a challenge Cadet Keenan?"

Wes just smiled, "Its what ever you want it to be…Mad Dog"

The two get so caught up in their old ways that they were oblivious to how close they really were, it was a millisecond before Wes pressed his lips to hers.

Old feelings came rushing back and Lois responded back with the same amount of force as him, the two paused when someone cleared their throat.

Lois peeked open one eye to see Clark standing in the doorway with his classic deer-in-headlights look with a twist of jealousy, she quickly pulled away from Wes and squeaked out "S-Smallville, this is an old friend of mine…Wes Keenan."

The two men gave each other the classic look down before they shook hands and replied in unison, "Nice to meet you."

Lois quickly stepped between them explaining, "Wes is an old army friend of mine who just got back from Washington and I was thinking of showing him around town."

Clark looked at Wes curiously then back at Lois, "If I knew Lois had a boyfriend back in DC, then I would have kept the boys on a shorter lease."

She just laughs, "Funny Guy" her fist quickly connects with his shoulder meaning to do damage this time as they stand at each others side with small smirks on their faces that didn't go by unnoticed by Wes.

Wes just shook his head, "Lois and I haven't been in a relationship since she threw me into the Navy Seals training pool when we were thirteen."

Lois stared at him as if saying, _'I'll do it again too'_

The uncomfortable silence was then broken by another visitor, Lana Lang who held her clipboard close to her while asking "Lois, I haven't put you down for a donation yet…"

The whole time she was talking, her gaze was more focused on the schedule on the clipboard. It wasn't until she looked up that she almost regretted walking into the Torch today.

"You guys look busy, why don't I come back later…" Lana says slowly backing away before almost bolting down the hallway leaving the trio to stare at one another with nervous smiles.

'_Worst day…ever'_ Both Lois and Clark thought to themselves before Wes clapped his hands together and flashed his pearly whites.

"I hate to interrupt but we better hit the road if I'm gonna make it back to the base on time." Wes said with a smile which caused Lois to nod and grab her things.

"See you later…Smallville" Lois says before walking out alongside Wes with a smile that he didn't have the luxury of seeing on most occasions.

I guess you could it say it was Clark's turn to feel jealous of the new guy who seemed to be awfully close to a girl who kept her walls up even to those she secretly cared about.

**TBC…**

**I've got a surprise in a later part of Chapter Six that kind of brings Lois and Clark a little closer but also suits as a symbol for their growing affection. ;)**


	18. Chapter 6 Part 2 Ghosts?

**Chapter Six Part Two- Ghosts?:**

Clark sat at the kitchen barstool staring at the blood drive flyer in his hand, with the recent appearance of Wes Keenan in Lois's life…it was Clark's turn to establish a connection with someone close to him.

"What's that Clark?" Martha says placing the fresh backed apple pie on the cooling rack, her attention moved from the pie towards the flyer in her son's hand.

He just flashed a small smile with his reply, "Schools throwing a blood drive and Lana wants me to donate but…"

Martha took off her oven mitts and walked towards him with a small smile, "I know how much you want to be their for Lana but maybe you could help out instead, it'd give you a chance to get close to her."

Clark couldn't help but hid his smirk, "Thanks for the romance advice but I don't think trying to woo Lana by blood donation will work."

The motherly and woman instincts within her kicked in, "This isn't about Lana is it, something else is bothering you."

"I kind of caught Lois kissing another guy at school."

Martha tried not to laugh but instead placed her hands over his saying, "That's usually what most people do when they greet someone they care about…maybe even love."

He just shook his head even more confused, "I just don't understand how you could kiss someone that you were in a relationship with but now your friends…were you and dad like that with your exes?"

Martha didn't honestly how to answer her sons question but was thankfully saved when Jonathan walked in saying, "What's everyone talking about?"

Both Martha and Clark looked at him before their son responded, "Mom was helping me with ways I could tell Lana that I cant donate blood."

Jonathan walked towards the fridge and began drinking out of the milk carton only to have it snatched away from Martha who gave him a knowing look, "What was your answer sweetheart?" Jonathan asked with a small smirk.

"That he has a problem with needles, which he technically does." Martha said placing the milk back in the fridge and turning back to see Clark looking at her in disbelief.

"Great. Not only do I lie, but I look like a wuss." Clark said with a small smirk, the thoughts in his head were flying and the struggle only grew harder.

Jonathan placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder saying, "Clark, uh... I can't even believe I'm actually gonna say this, but I guess you can't always be honest with people. It's one of the prices you pay for your abilities."

Clark nodded before looking up and staring at them with his reply, "Which is why I decided to volunteer."

Martha was about to say something when Jonathan cut in saying, "As long as you don't go to overboard with it, I don't want to get phone calls from Nell about you and Lana"

Clark just pressed a smile which only lasted until his father walked back out at which the young farm boy crashed his head down on the table groaning, "I cant believe I just did that…"

The red haired farmer's wife just patted her son on the back saying, "Maybe this will be good for you. I mean it might give you a chance to decide which feelings are real and which ones are just friendship"

Clark just smiled, "Its hard when most of your friends are girls"

Martha just patted him on the back and walked back to her pie saying, "I know its hard right now but maybe this guy that kissed Lois was just caught up in the moment, its not unusual to forget your first love."

He smiled and rushed to kiss her on the cheek saying, "Thanks mom, I don't know why I let if get to me."

Once the screen door shuts behind Clark, Martha just looks up out the small kitchen window whispering "Because you have feelings for Lois."

**Streets of Smallville:**

Lois was half way done with showing Wes around and the silence between them just grew more awkward.

"So, what's the story with you and the farm boy?" Wes says looking at her with a inquisitive nature.

She just threw her coffee cup in the trash and turned to face him with her answer, "You remember the accident months ago?"

He just nodded while Lois continued on, "Ever since he pulled me from that car, I've just felt this strong connection to him…something that I haven't felt before and it scares me."

Wes placed a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be okay, this guy sounds really good and from what I saw this morning…I think he feels just as confused as you do."

Lois couldn't help but chuckle, "How is it that you and I still get along after all this time?"

He just shrugged, "Maybe because I was the only army brat that wasn't afraid to follow you and also I kicked your ass at ping pong."

She just turned to face him with a challenging spark in her eyes, "Is that a challenge, Cadet?"

"Only if you think you can take me…Mad Dog."

**Luthor Mansion:**

While Lex was searching his most prized watch, Clark was busy talking about Lex's relationship with Victoria Hardwick, an old girlfriend of Lex's and a person who had moved in with him after just reuniting with him the same day as the bus accident that Sam Phelan witnessed.

"I don't mean to sound rude or nosy but Victoria doesn't seem like your type…" Clark says with a little bit of nervousness evident in his voice.

Lex just smirked and turned to face the young farm boy, "Relationships aren't always about love, Clark. Sometimes they're about mutual goals. Not every girl can be like Lana and Lois."

"Yeah, sorry. It's none of my business really." He says with a defeated look.

The bald billionaire just pats Clark on the shoulder before turning back to his desk with his reply, "It's okay. I admire your standards. Don't lose that."

Lex was still looking for his prized watch, "Don't you have another watch?" Clark says confused still watching Clark scramble around his den.

"I've got hundreds. This one's special. My mother gave it to me right before she died."

Clark just x-rayed the entire den and replied, "I don't see it."

The young billionaire just looked at Clark confused, "What are you, part bloodhound?"

The farm boy just looked nervous but was lucky enough to think of an excuse, "No, I live on a farm. I'm pretty good at finding needles in haystacks. How about I go check the library?"

Clark turns to walk across the hall towards the library only to stop at the sight of Victoria looking at Lex's computer, he was about to question her until the sound of loud bangs sent him upstairs alongside Lex.

They stopped to see the door moving on its own violently until finally it swung open practically blinding them with the intense white light of the strobes and the dark lights showing then hidden writing reading: GET OUT!, LEAVE!, GO NOW!

The two friends just stared each other utterly confused as to this ghostly experience that seemed like a recurring theme in Smallville.

**Sullivan Residence:**

Wes and Lois stopped at the front door, each exhausted with the others exciting day in the small town.

"I better start heading back to the fort before my dad comes and drags me back to DC."

Lois just smirked, "I guess we have something in common."

He just nodded and was about to say something when his cell began to off, "That's probably my dad ordering me to report back"

They were silent again until Lois wrapped her arms around him saying, "You better make sure to call once and a while so that I know what's going on in DC."

"I'll make sure to send you an email once in a while, but I wanted to apologize for the kiss this morning…it was uncalled for."

Lois just shrugged with a small smile before Wes's cell went off again and she just nudged him saying, "You better go, we don't either of our fathers showing up…now do we?"

Wes just began to walk backwards saying, "I'll see you later…Mad Dog"

"You too…Cadet" Lois says with a small smile before she slipped inside the small house unaware of Wes's alternate motives for coming to visit her and the fact that it involved her father.

**TBC…**

**I tried to write the Wes/Lois scene in the end but it took a while but now I think I finally got it and like it says, I'll explain why he just showed up unexpectedly and how it involves the General.**


	19. Chapter 6 Part 3 So Close

**Chapter Six Part Three- So Close:**

Lois and Chloe both looked down at the photos from the Luthor Mansion sprayed with the words LEAVE in a bright paint.

"According to this…" Chloe looks down at the chemical report, "The paint is a highly fluorescent base that you usually don't find here in Smallville."

Lois just shook her head and walked around towards her desk saying, "Don't tell me that you've bought into this whole ghost haunting idea?"

The perky blonde reporter just shrugged, "Clark is more convinced that its someone with a meteor ability. Maybe teleportation or telekinesis."

The brown haired army brat just charged towards her little cousin saying, "I really hate to say this Chlo, but I think you've been reading _Tales of the Weird & Unexplained _for far too long. Why don't you go out with Pete and Clark? I'm sure Smallville's brooding in his loft while stalking Lana and Pete is probably trying to get a girl's phone number only to be to get a No with each pick up line he throws at them."

Chloe was too busy looking at her computer when she replied, "Actually Clark's at Lana's right now probably trying to get up the courage to tell her how he feels."

Lois immediately stopped and turned back towards her desk confused, "Did you at least give him a fair warning before he rode off on his mighty steed to sweep the pink princess off her feet?"

Chloe took a deep breath and replied, "What kind of friend would I be? I told him that he needs to be careful and that if he crosses that line with her then there is no going back."

Lois just nodded with a brief, "Okay" before she sat down in her chair still surprised at what she had learned from her cousin who was secretly instant messaging a young man from Metropolis with the username: Hot_Shot

_Meanwhile…_

Clark looked up at the stairs from the little green bench that stood on Lana's front porch, it seemed that whenever the world was crashing down on him he would simply look up and feel free to find the answers the rattled in his head like a giant eight ball.

"I thought you could use this…" Lana's voice called out next to him while she handed in a white coffee mug with the Central Kansas logo stamped in the middle, "Its hot chocolate."

Clark just accepted it with a smile and took a sip allowing the warmth to fill him up inside even though the weather never seemed to bother him, "I was just looking over at the schedules and with one opening at 5, I was thinking we can shift yours to 4:30 at station B which would make us officially done."

Lana looked surprised, "Really?"

He just flashed his Kent smile before closing his binder saying, "I guess time really does fly by when your having fun."

Lana couldn't help but smile until she looked down at the appointments saying, "You know, we never got an official appointment for you to donate…I can put you right after Chloe if that's okay."

Nervousness followed by panic soon set in for the young farm boy who just placed the mug on a nearby end table while he replied, "Actually... Lana, I have a confession to make. I've got this thing about needles. It's kind of embarrassing."

She just flashed a smile, "Don't worry about it. Your secret's safe with me." she quickly rose to her feet and walking towards the railing which she soon sat down on saying, "You're a lifesaver, I don't know where I would be if you weren't here to help me plan this out."

Clark just shrugged, "I just think its great that your helping out, I mean all I do is work on a farm with my dad while your out here doing your part to make a difference…I don't know how you juggle this and cheerleading all in the same time."

"Well I guess some of my strength comes from Whitney, he's always running to score touchdowns while helping his dad out with the shop. But I don't know what's going on with him lately, its like he's a completely different person."

Clark braved to rise to his feet and walk closer to her saying, "Do you ever think it's strange that my dad and your aunt used to date?"

Lana just shrugged, "Nell doesn't really talk about it much. Whatever happened, I guess she took it kind of hard."

He just sat down right next to her on the railing, "I'm just glad that you and I are so close."

She just smirked and looked back towards the cooling hot chocolate saying in her soft voice, "Me too. That the thing about Clark Kent. He's not always there when you want him, but he's always there when you need him."

"It's a fine distinction…I guess." Clark says turning his head to stare at her as she just moves the hair from her eyes and places it behind her ear before turning to Clark.

"You're the type of guy who always listens…" she pauses with her eyes trailing down to his lips as their faces seem to be getting closer, "You're always there whenever someone needs you… and you're the type of guy that…" their lips are barely within inches of each other when Nell steps out of the front door interrupting them as they scrambled away from each other nervously.

" Lana, are you still out- Clark. Do you have the time?" Nell asked with an inquisitive look that just caused Clark to grab his backpack.

"No. But I'm guessing it's late." He slings the backpack over his shoulder and just turns back to Lana saying, "Would you like to watch the sunset from my loft tomorrow, I mean I know you've seen one before its just…"

Lana cuts his nervous demeanor by nodding, "I'd love to…Good night, Clark."

He just smiled and walked off unaware of the mad gaze that Nell was giving him before she turned towards Lana.

_**The Next Day…**_

A recent picture of Lois, Chloe and Clark was posted against the metallic door of Lois's locker while she quickly unloaded her stuff out of her backpack.

Clark and Pete's conversation reaches her ears while they make their way towards her.

"Clark, I know you feel the need to freelance your conversations but trust me when I say that if you want Lana to be with you then you need to act cool and just be honest with her."

Clark just adjusted his backpack nervously before Lois turned to face them saying, "I thought old pick up lines from the 1980s was more of your style Pete?"

Pete just looks at them back and forth before saying, "I'm not gonna get in the middle of this so I'll be leaving…" he quickly rushes off leaving the two alone in the busy hallways.

"So…did you make your big move with Lana or was Pete giving you some pointers?" Lois asked turning back to her locker and grabbing her Biology textbook.

"I'd be asking you the same thing about Wes, but its clear how you felt when you left with him." The jealousy was evident in his voice and just caused Lois to slam her locker door and turn to face him angry.

"I have an overprotective father and I don't need an overprotective brother, what happened between me and Wes was none of your business…"

He cut her off saying, "Well the same goes for Lana and me"

Lois just scoffed and walked past him saying, "I hate to be the barer of bad news Clark, but Lana will never feel that way about you…EVER!" she just smirked thinking she had won the conversation until Clark appeared at her side.

He leaned in and whispered, "If she doesn't feel that way about me then why did she lean into kiss me?"

She froze immediately, her hazel eyes reflecting conflicting emotions such as hurtfulness, anger and jealousy. It wasn't until she took a deep breath that she found her voice, "W-what did you do?"

Clark just looked at her surprised by the stutter before he replied, "I didn't do anything…" he paused as a happy smile began to peek through Lois's façade until he continued, "Nell walked in on us before we could actually kiss."

They stared at each other before Lois shook her head saying, "Well I'm happy that you finally got within actual physical contact of the girl whose been the love of your life since you were five!"

Clark was taken back by the aggressive nature in her voice and just replied softly, "Why are you acting like a jealous girlfriend? The last time I checked, you moved away when I tried to kiss you."

Lois rolled her eyes and began to walk away until Clark practically grabbed her by the arm to drag her into the small, faintly lit Smallville Torch.

"I want an explanation…now" Clark said slinging his backpack to the ground waiting for her to answer, unaware of the constant back and forth in her mind.

"I don't need to give you anything, I just want you to be careful before you practically ruin your friendship with Lana…can I go now?" Lois says trying to push past him only to have Clark keep her in front of him.

"That's not good enough"

Lois just snapped, "Alright fine, I was jealous of the fact that you feel the need to rush off and save her whenever you feel like it. I cant stand that way you look at her because for some reason it makes me sick to my stomach and I cant even begin to discuss how I feel about you and Chloe."

Clark looked at her confused, "What does Chloe have to do with this?"

Lois just ran her hands through her hair, "Nothing, I just really need to get away from you before I say or do something stupid."

He lets her go this time even more confused then when this little fight started, he wanted to tell her that he felt the same way when he saw her with Wes but the words never escaped his lips…instead he was left in silence.

**TBC…**

**I tried with the little Clois fight, I dont want anyone to be upset with how Lois reacted at the end not only with Clark's relationship with Lana but with Chloe also, naturally her response to his relationship with Chloe is more of a concerned cousin rather than a jealous person like with Lana. I know that I would be that way if it were my family and trust me when I say that the ending of this chapter will leave you wanting more ;)**


	20. Chapter 6 Part 4 Being Invisible

**Chapter Six Part Four- Being Invisible:**

Things had taken a turn for the bizarre after Clark and Lois's little fight in the Torch, he had discovered heart medication in Whitney's backpack and also learned that Lex knew of Victoria's treachery but still wanted her around.

It was pretty safe to say that things were beginning to get even weirder when Clark was left with even more questions about Smallville's latest ghost attack on Victoria.

But as luck would have it, Clark was wrong about the invisible meteor freak instead is was a meteorite compound mixed in with roses to cause the human body to vanish when the green goop was applied to the skin.

Only one name popped up on the list of suspects…Amy Palmer, daughter to Lex's housekeeper and unrequited love to one Alexander Luthor.

Now the hard part was done with after they discovered a shine dedicated to the young playboy along with his prized watch, all that was left for Clark to do was set things right with Lana and Lois.

Even as he stood at the top of the steps of his loft watching Lana waiting for him, the struggle in him to run away and skip out on her just grew stronger until she turned to face him, "I didn't think you'd come. Last night I thought you wanted to say something…" Lana says with nervousness in her voice that just caused Clark to smirk.

"I would never want to hurt you and last night, what I was about to say was something that could have done that." he takes a deep breath and walks towards her saying, "I did some thinking and I understand that you're mad at Whitney, but you need to talk to him, Lana. He needs you right now. He just doesn't know it."

She steps closer to him saying, "I thought you didn't want to talk about Whitney?"

He just steps back saying, "I'll admit that we don't get along but I saw how he was yesterday and I really think that you should be with him. You're stronger then he thinks you are and now you need to show him."

Lana looks at him confused, "Clark, why are you doing this?"

He takes a giant breath, "Because after all this time, you and I are finally friends, and I don't want to lose that."

Lana turned to see that they had missed the sunset and voiced it before she quickly gathered her things and left, unaware that Clark just sat on the small couch almost relived to get that over with until there was one final thing to do…talk to Lois.

That was until things went south and things were about to get very intense…

Lex was down on the floor while his invisible assailant was looking around at all the medieval weapons that lay in this room along with so many ways to make Lex suffer for what he put Amy through.

"She loved you and you threw her out like she was nothing." Jeff's voice circulates around the room while Lex tries to rise to his feet only to be kicked back down, "The mighty Lex Luthor defeated by one of his very own servants, that's the beauty of being invisible Lex…you can do anything you want."

Lex found himself picked up and thrown against the wall while the sound of a sword being picked up caught his attention as did the yells of his name echo from behind the door.

The wood breaks open and Clark rushes in only to feel weakened by the meteorite goop that Jeff Palmer was currently sporting, Jeff smashes Lex's head against the wall causing him to lose subconscious as the young invisible boy moved towards the fire place, "My sister didn't know what she was doing when she fell in love with Lex and now I'm gonna get revenge on both of you for ruining my little sisters only chance at happiness."

Clark braved the weakness saying, "That's not for you to decide, sometimes we just have to accept that what we saw as love was really just a façade."

Jeff moves towards more weapons particularly the mace that stood in front of him, "Did you know that some plants don't absorb light. They refract it. I found a weird green rose on the grounds and I studied it. And then, I used the oils to become what I've always been... to Lex, the people at school, everyone." he yanks the mace off the wall and turns to swing at Clark.

When the mace connected with the farm boy's face it shattered into tiny pieces, "I knew there was a reason that you felt the need to be a superhero to everyone in this town. Now I'm special…just like you."

Clark feels Jeff next to him and just knocks him against the wall which causes him to lose consciousness and a bucket of paint to fall over his slumbering form.

It wasn't until Clark knew that Jeff was wheeled away in the ambulance that he could truly get on with his plans.

"My father use to love that room, he said he wanted people to know that the Luthor's were a warrior like family that could survive through anything." Lex says but pauses with a smirk, "My mother on the other hand use to say that _'War is in our nature, We don't need to put it on display.'_"

**Underground Shelter-Same Time:**

Lois was more focused now more then anything while she constantly searched through databases hoping to find some shred of evidence that Clark was meteor infect but no medical records could ever be found.

"He's 14 years old yet he doesn't get sick…" Lois says to herself while quickly jotting down another dot on her list that read:

- Enhanced Strength

- Sharp reflexes and senses

- Flight?

- Invulnerability to sickness and possibly man made objects.

She paused for a brief second and turned her chair to see a vase containing green meteor rock while right next to it was data analysis from Dr. Hamilton, stating high levels of radiation could mutate a human's DNA to contain abilities and new factors in the evolution of science.

Her eyes trailed over from the glowing green rock towards the small school photo of Clark which was located at the bottom screen of the video that showed a 3-D rendering of the car crash.

**Kent Farm:**

Clark sat in his loft nervous before he grabbed the cordless and was quick to dial the number only to get:

"_Hi you've reached Lois Lane, I cant come to the phone right now so if you just leave your information and phone number I'll get back to you. Unless of course you dialed the wrong number than just hang up now."_

Clark couldn't help but smile until he waited for the beep, "Hey Lois, I know that we kind of had a small falling out but I just wanted to invite you over for dinner. My mom is making her world famous Pot Roast and Apple Pie, so why don't you just delete this message and come over to get a slice…" he pauses before getting serious, "I know that you said some things that you never meant to say and I'm sorry that I went alpha male on you but I just wanted to say…I'm sorry."

He soon clicked off the phone and set on the desk, he didn't even bother to look out his telescope or else he would have noticed Whitney telling Lana about his father's heart condition.

Clark just stuffs his hands into his pockets and his head bowed while the cold sharp wind blew trough the old barn house.

**Washington D.C.**

Wes Keenan stood at full stature when he presented his findings to General Lane who just looked up at the young man asking, "What is she up to this time?"

"She appears to be adapting to the small town quite well and the friendships she's forged are unique for her, I think you made the right choice in letting her stay in Smallville with Gabe."

General Lane flipped through the pages until he stopped asking, "What about her relationship with Clark Kent? I know that he was the young man that pulled Lois out of that river but it seems from your observations that they've grown quite fond of each other."

Wes just nodded, "She appears to have feelings for him but the farm boy seems more conflicted then she does at the moment, he is a very odd young man if I may say so sir."

General Lane just closed the file and grabbed his lighter saying, "You know the protocols, don't you Cadet Keenan?"

Wes just watched the general ignite the folder and place it in his tin trash can, "Never speak of my assignments to anyone especially Lois."

The general just nodded and dismissed Wes thinking, _'Kent better be on his toes, cause I've got my eye on him…and my daughter.'_

**TBC…**

**WELL? Next Chapter will be **_**Leech **_**and trust me when I say that things you wanted to happen will happen including a little something unexpected…stay tuned for more! REVIEWS!**


	21. Chapter 7 Part 1 Ordinary

**Chapter Seven Part One- Ordinary:**

The woods of Smallville were a cold one, it was full of the prominent students from Smallville High who trudged the muddy floor in search of a rock hunt head by the slightly stuck up science teacher, Mr. Summers.

Clark and Pete were assigned as partners and so were Chloe and Lois who were busy arguing back and forth about the little kiss that Chloe laid on Clark when under the influence of a meteor induced handshake triggered by local hermit, Kyle Tippet.

"I don't see what the big deal was, I don't even remember kissing him so technically it doesn't count." Chloe says quickly grabbing a rock and examining it only to set it back down on the wet ground.

Lois just shook her head saying, "I don't know what's wrong with me these days. Its like ever since Wes went to come to visit, I've been so…"

"Scatterbrained?" Chloe finishes Lois's sentence before handing her a rock on their list.

Lois couldn't help but laugh and was about to retort when Mr. Summers walked up to them with the same constipated look on his face as he did every day, "Ms. Lane. Ms. Sullivan. Shouldn't you two be rock digging instead of chatting?"

Lois and Chloe pressed the same fake smiles on their faces before the teacher turned to the entire class saying, "You've got 15 minutes. A storm's on its way and I want to be on the road before it hits."

The Lane-Sullivan cousins just rolled their eyes and went back to digging for rocks while Pete and Clark were climbing over small hills looking for their last few rocks.

"How many more do we have to find?" Pete says in exhaustion and frustration while Clark just pulled out the checklist.

"Two. Rose quartz and meteor rock."

Pete looks around before a small smirk appears on his face, "First one to find either rock has to buy lunch?"

Being one to never pass up a good challenge, Clark just smirked "Your on…"

The two boys soon split up until Clark stopped at a nearby tree and x-rayed the area until he spotted the rose quartz he needed, his eyes trailed to make sure no one was looking before he smashed his fist into the ground only to pull out the rock which he soon split in half.

"Make that one." Clark called out to Pete who just walked up to Clark slightly disappointed that he would have to pay for lunch.

"You're a regular rockhound, Clark." Pete says sarcastically which just caused Clark to smirk and get ready to reply when a voice interfered.

"Who knew behind all that plaid was a regular Indiana Jones." Lois's voice causes them to turn and face the two cousins.

Clark pressed on a fake smile, "Don't you have someone else to bother? Maybe you could actually do the class work instead of bothering me."

Lois just chuckled before tapping him on the shoulder with her reply, "Where's the fun in bothering someone else when I get a better rise from you?"

Pete and Chloe couldn't help but chuckle until Lois cut in saying, "You know what I mean."

The four of them soon stopped when Mr. Summers walked past them, signaling that they need to get back to work.

"I guess we'll see you guys on the bus" Chloe says with a hopeful smile before practically dragging Lois away before Mr. Summers came by to give them Saturday Detention.

Clark stayed for a few seconds to watch them walk away before Pete wrapped his arm around Clark's shoulder saying, "You really have a way with the ladies, Clark."

The farm boy just looked at his best friend with a straight face, "I don't question your constant girlfriends, why do you have to question mine?"

"So you admit that Lois is your girlfriend" Pete says with a smug smirk while he slowly backed away only to run off with Clark charging after him, "If I knew you two were official then I would have pulled out the cake and balloons."

Clark just growled and continued his pursuit of his sarcastic friend only to stop at the sight of local bully and jackass Troy harassing Eric Summers only to be saved by his father who appeared to be having an intense conversation with the young boy only to have him storm off into the woods.

The farm boy immediately began to feel weak when Pete held up a piece of the meteor rock saying, "I guess we can mark meteor rock off our list."

Clark holds back the nausea and waited until Pete dropped it to the ground where Clark soon covered it with dirt with a grateful sigh.

_Hours Later…_

All the students had filed into the bus just as the thunder began to rumble and the rain seemed to be waiting for the right time to show.

Everyone quieted down when Mr. Summers walked in asking, "Has anyone seen Eric? Apparently he's got himself lost."

Clark looks around before rising to his feet saying, "I'll find him."

Mr. Summers just nodded as Clark quickly walked out of the bus and super sped around until he spotted Eric on top of the railings overlooking the dam, the thunder clashed around them and the winds began to pick up more stronger.

"Eric! Eric!" he calls out only to stop a few feet short at the sight of the meteor rock in Eric's hand.

Clark tries to pass over the feeling of the meteor rock while he moved closer saying, "Would you just-" he was cut off them lightning hit the railing causing Eric to go over and Clark quickly grabbed him by the strap of his bag.

He struggles to pull Eric up until a huge bolt of lightning causing the farm boy to yell in pain before almost falling over himself with weakness until he finally pulled Eric up and began to pat the small flames away only to reel away in pain, he looked down at his hands to see burns for the first time.

_**The Next Day…**_**Smallville High:**

The morning had started out weird for both Eric Summers and Clark Kent, the young farm boy had discovered that his strength and speed were gone along with the nose bleed factor that seemed to happen when he strained his body to exceed normal standards while Eric seemed to be slightly impressive of his new speed and strength that he had acquired, it made everyone in his life minuscule compared to being shoved in your locker and being pushed around by Troy and his posse.

In fact, gym class was more exciting for Eric but Clark however was pressed against his locker door covered in sweat and out of breath.

"You feeling okay? Cause usually you run the bleachers without breaking a sweat. Today you look like you're about to die." Pete says concerned while he just opened his locker and proceeded to change back into his regular clothes.

" No, I'm fine.." Clark suddenly collapses in pain which just caused Pete to look at him confused.

"What's wrong?"

Clark continues to rub his leg in pain, "My leg, it hurts."

"It's a cramp. Walk it off. You're falling apart today, Clark." Pete says while he grabbed a towel and headed towards the showers just when Eric walked in and headed towards the weight area.

Clark slightly limps towards Eric saying, "Eric. Hey, you got a minute?"

Eric sits down on the workbench, "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"We really didn't get a chance to talk after what happened yesterday." Clark said still a little out of breath while Eric just nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for grabbing me. That was a pretty stupid move on my part." Eric says with a small smirk.

"So, you feeling all right? There's nothing different about you?" He asked concerned only to have Eric look at him confused.

"Actually, I feel great. Why? Should there be?"

Clark just shakes his head negatively, " No, um, I'm just glad you're okay."

The farm boy was about to walk away when Eric looked at him concerned, "Clark, your, uh, your nose is bleeding."

Clark catches the blood and soon walks away, he was unaware that Eric had adjusted the weight to 600 pounds.

The young Eric Summers just began pumping iron with a huge grin on his face, the power within him was only growing more and more stronger as was its hold on the young man.

**TBC…**

**Well?**


	22. Chapter 7 Part 2 A Chance

**Chapter Seven Part Two- A Chance:**

The military chopper made its way safely down on the landing pad of Fort Ryan, with all of them military personnel waiting for their guest to step out.

General Lane stepped out and began walking back towards his office giving out orders, "I want a military jeep ready for departure, I'll only be in Smallville for a short period of time."

Everyone scrambled to go back to what they were doing while several others were busy getting a vehicle ready for the three star general.

**Kent Farm:**

Clark walked out of the barn alongside his dad, the two were having a heart to heart about the sudden lose of Clark's powers.

The young farm boy turned to see the broken fence and just turned to his dad saying, "I better get to that fence before dinner."

Jonathan just pats his son on the back saying, "You need your rest, now that your strength it out you need to be careful not to strain yourself."

"Dad, I can do it." Clark says turning to walk away only to have Jonathan tap him on the shoulder.

"All right, but just remember something, Clark. It took you 12 years to get used to your abilities. Nobody expects you to adjust in 24 hours." Jonathan says handing him the work gloves with a small smile.

Clark was about to walk away when he stopped and asked, "Hey, dad? How do you find the strength to do this everyday?"

Jonathan just smirked, "Years of practice."

**Luthor Mansion:**

Lex looked at the files on his desk and looked back at Roger Nixon saying, "This is very good work, Roger."

"Your father is a tough man to beat, he's almost convinced that your trying to start a LuthorCorp uprising with the employees at the plant."

Lex couldn't help but smirk, "You've done good with this, but now I need you to stay on Victoria. I want to know what she's planning."

Roger just nodded and turned to head out with a smirk as Lois Lane walked in with a folder in her hands.

"Did you honestly think that I wouldn't catch on to your little investigating of Clark and myself?" Lois says throwing her evidence out in front of him.

"I ordered this stuff months ago, why didn't you accuse me of this when it was in the timeline?" Lex says taking the folder in his hands that throwing them in the waste basket.

"Because it took me over a couple months to pay off your PI…" She puts her hands on his desk and leans to face him saying, "Clark appears to be the only one invested in this friendship and I suggest that you take interest in it as well before he learns the truth about you…" she rises back to her feet and begins to walk away.

"I wouldn't be one for threats Ms. Lane, after all you wouldn't want Clark to learn about your secret now would he?" Lex says with a smug smirk on his face and just watches as Lois storms out of the room.

_**Hours Later…**_

Night had fallen and Clark was still working on the fence, he even had the bruises to prove it. Even now as he held the nail up to the board only to whack his finger with the hammer in the process.

The sound of the gravel being crunched caused the farm boy to turn around and see Lois hopping out of her car with a small smile, "Didn't expect you to be working this late on the farm."

Clark set down his tools and took off his gloves saying, "I guess I just wanted to get this done, give my dad less of a workload then he already has."

Lois watched him slip his gloves back on and turn to lift up the piece of wood only to strain with the weight until Lois rushed to help him saying, "You could have asked me if you needed help."

He just shook his head, "I didn't want to bother you…"

Lois just laughed before grabbing a set of nails and handing them to Clark, "Sometimes I think you take that farm boy ego a little too seriously."

He just quickly hammered the nails into the boards, "I take it that were still talking to each other?"

Lois took a step back to watch him, "I was out of line and I sometimes let my mouth get the best of me."

Clark turns surprised, "You just now realize this?"

Lois responds with a punch to his back only to see him wince and rub his back in pain, she just reached down to rub his back saying, "I didn't mean to hit you so hard."

He just shook his head, "Its not that. Today has just been a VERY weird day."

"Tell me about it, I had to practically sneak out of the house to avoid family movie night."

Clark rose to his feet and faced her, "What's so bad about movie night?"

"You obviously never been to a Sullivan-Lane movie night. First you have Uncle Gabe and his homemade appetizers then you have Chloe who is constantly typing away on her laptop talking to some guy named Hot Shot."

He couldn't help but laugh, "Well if it helps, you could always stay here for movie night. I promise the best pies and entertainment a farm boy like me can offer."

Lois couldn't help but smirk, "I might just take you up on that offer, but I actually came here to ask you something…"

He slipped off his gloves and set them back near his tools, "What's wrong?"

Lois grew nervous until she stepped closer to him and whispered, "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to get a cup of coffee tomorrow and study for the English test?"

He thought about it before nodding, "Sure, I'd like that."

Her smile busted out and she soon began walking backwards, "So, I guess that I'll see you tomorrow?"

Clark just walked after her with a small smile, "Yeah"

She just nodded before slipping into her car and driving off, the two of them both sporting small smiles on their faces.

**Fort Ryan:**

General Lane extinguished his cigar in the tray and began to make his way towards the jeep that awaited him while the man at his side just questioned, "What's so important about driving down to the farmlands?"

He just turned to face the young man and replied, "I wanted to surprise someone, maybe even look in on my daughter."

The young solider just nodded while General Lane got into the jeep and drove off thinking, _'I've got to protect my little lo.'_

**TBC…**

**So, What do you guys think? I tried to kind work several parts out but I think they came out okay and look for the next part of this chapter to get very interesting not only with Clois but General Lane.**


	23. Chapter 7 Part 3 Feeling Human

**Chapter Seven Part Three- Feeling Human and Taking a Chance:**

Eric leaned against a nearby building dressed in attire that he wasn't accustomed to being seen in, a red shirt and long black jacket that acted sort of like a cape when he ran at sound barrier speed.

His gaze was more focused on Holly who just laughed with her friends, the young man would have braved to walk towards her if it hadn't been for the cries for help that caused him to turn and grab the bag snatcher who tried to stab Eric only to have the blade shatter in the man's hands followed by the thug being thrown into a nearby glass window.

People crowded around the new hero amazed at his abilities and his smirk only grew wider when Holly looked at him with a small smile.

Word would soon spread and the man dubbed Superboy was plastered all over the Smallville Ledger, in fact the very newspaper written by Smallville's very own Chloe Sullivan stared the Kent's in the face.

Conversation between the three of them resulted in a life altering epiphany to hit Clark while Jonathan and Martha just smiled at him, "Well, life isn't easy for anybody, whether you're normal or super. But you're still Clark Kent. You were raised a certain way and that's never gonna change. Sure, your abilities were part of you, but they didn't define you." Jonathan said placing a hand on his son's shoulder while Martha grabbed her son's hand and flashed that small motherly smile of hers.

"Look on the bright side, Clark. You don't have to hide anymore. Try to have some fun." She winked at him before watching her son smile and grab his things before rushing out of the farm, Martha looked up at her husband concerned "I get the feeling that your relieved about this new situation"

Jonathan wrapped his arms around his wife and placed his head over her shoulder whispering, "All he has ever wanted was to be normal, maybe now he can finally have the chance he always wanted."

Martha leaned her head onto his chest saying, "I just hope that when his powers come back that he wont regret this chance of normality."

**Smallville High:**

Lois was busy trading notes with Joanne Siegel when the sound of cheering caught her attention and caused her to walk towards the gym where she was surprised to see Clark and Pete playing basketball against Whitney and Troy.

A small smile crept on her face when Clark sported the goofy look on his face while rubbing his injured elbow followed by Pete's basket, she hung back in the shadows watching until finally the game was over but Clark's grin never faltered even though they lost.

Clark stayed back in the gym a little longer while everyone else left, he just picked up the ball and began shooting baskets.

"Nice moves wonder boy, if I'd known you played basketball I would have challenged you for that leftover pie you brought to school two weeks ago."

He couldn't help but smirk and slowly bounce her ball, "How about One on One? Winner buys the coffee for our study session."

Lois twirled the ball in her hand and just walked towards the three pointer line where she easily sunk the basket much to Clark's surprise, "You think you can take me farm boy?"

Clark grabbed the ball and just bounced it back to her saying, "I think the question you have to ask yourself is do you feel lucky?"

Lois could help but laugh at the _Dirty Harry _line that was untilClark stole the ball from her and quickly ran towards the hoop saying with a victorious smile, "0-1, you need to do better then that Lane."

She just smiled, "First to 21..."

Clark just smirked and handed her the ball to begin the game only to have it end a couple hours later with the winner undecided, the score was 21-21.

Both of them just stared at each other breathing heavily, "First one to make the basket wins?" Clark asked sticking out his hand only to have Lois swat it away and knock the ball out of his hand and rush towards the hoop with him trailing right behind her.

She almost would have made it too if Clark hadn't grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back only to cause them to crash to the floor with Lois on top and the ball bouncing away from them.

They stopped at the close proximity of their faces, Clark's hands were on her arms and seemed to have a mind of their own when one of his fingers brushed away the stray bands of her hair.

Lois couldn't look away from his gaze as he just asked, "Are you okay?"

She couldn't help but smirk, "Shouldn't I be asking you that question? You did break my fall after trying that little cheap shot."

He just stared at her surprised and they quickly scrambled off of each other, "Cheap shot? You were the one who took the ball from my hand and darted to the hoop."

Her hands found their way on her hips, "I cant help it if you bring out my competitive side…" she soon stopped when she said those words and the little voice inside her head sounded off, _'Nice Job Lane.'_

Clark's smirk was a smug one causing Lois to quickly retract, "I meant that the game got me competitive."

He just smiled and walked over to grab his stuff, "Its okay Lois, I know what you meant"

She just watched him take a swig of his water and the curiosity just grew stronger, "Since I last saw you last night you look different."

He stopped and faced her confused, "I'm the same as I always was."

Lois stepped closer to him, "You're just less... Clark Kent-like, your much more relaxed than before. Like the weight of the world isn't on your shoulders anymore."

He just shrugged, "I guess I just woke up and realized my life had changed. That it was time for me to kick back and accept the fact I couldn't control everything."

Lois would have said something until the sound of people running caused the young friends to rush out into the halls, Lois turned to see Clark buttoning up his blue flannel shirt and slipping his blue jacket over it before asking "What's going on?"

She just turned to him saying, "What type of journalists would we be if we didn't find out?"

The two soon followed the group of kids only to stop at the sight of Eric flipping a truck on its back while Troy scrambled to get away only to have Eric pick him up by the collar saying "Who's the wuss now…"

He throws Troy onto the nearby table where Holly rushed towards him concerned, Lois walked towards them to make sure he was okay but she never noticed Clark walking towards Eric saying, "Eric! You can't do this"

Eric brushes past him with a cocky swagger, "I can do whatever the damn hell I please, I'm this towns own personal hero."

Clark grabbed him by the arm and replied, "I'm serious! You could kill someone. You don't want that on your conscience, believe me. You've just got to calm down."

Eric just grabbed Clark by the collar of his shirt, "Your not my father so get the hell out of my way…" he used all his strength to send Clark flying straight on top of a small Cadillac with a loud THUD!

Lois looks up at the loud sound only to see Eric in her path until Holly cut between them and pushed Eric away yelling, "Get away from us, you freak!"

The young boy just sped off and when he did, Lois caught sight of Clark hanging from the rooftop with a huge gash on his forehead.

"Clark!" she rushed towards only to see that he was unconscious, her heart was constricting at the sight of the farm boy this badly beaten, "Someone call 911!" Lois yells never once leaving Clark's side even when he was wheeled away to the hospital.

**Smallville Medical Center:**

The Kent's watched their son wince while he slowly slipped into his flannel shirt, he was lucky enough to escape with a pair of bruise ribs and a slight bump on the head.

Martha and Jonathan grew concerned over their son but soon turned when Lois stepped through the door saying, "Mr. & Mrs. Kent." she showed a small smile before Martha practically wrapped her in a death hug.

"Thank You" she whispered before practically grabbing Jonathan and dragging him out the room to leave them alone.

"How you holding up Smallville?" Lois asked with her eyes on the bandages on his ribs.

He just smirked, "I've had worst…"

Lois stepped closer to him, "What made you try and stop Eric?"

Clark just looked her dead in the eyes with his reply, "Just because he has these abilities doesn't mean that he can go around doing hurting people."

Her hand found their way on his bare chest caused his heart to accelerate more, "I'm glad your okay, I don't know what would have happened if you were seriously hurt."

He placed his hand over hers and the silence between them grew until Lois brushed her lips over his softly which surprised him until he quickly responded, the small flame that had been hidden from each other was soon ignited and the kiss began growing longer and deeper.

Neither one of them wanted it to end but it did when Lois pulled back saying, "I guess you owe me that coffee…" she started walking away until Clark's hand shot out to her wrist.

"How about instead of coffee, we have dinner?" Clark asks nervously which quickly subsided when Lois just smiled.

"Is 8 okay with you?" Lois asked only to laugh when his head bounced up and down like a bobble head.

Lois left with a small smile unaware that her plans with the farm boy would soon be ruined by the appearance of her own father.

**TBC…**

**Cue the soap opera music lol, what do you guys think of the first Clois kiss?**

**Reader Question: Would you guys rather see Lois seduce Clark in Nicodemus instead of Lana or would you rather a Lana-Lois cat fight? (I ask this because some ideas other then the ones I had planned recently popped into my head)**


	24. Chapter 7 Part 4  Back to Normal

**Chapter Seven Part Four- Back to Normal:**

Eric was out of control and of course it was up to Clark to stop him, all the things he had been able to do without his abilities for the past two days was something he didn't want to give up but getting his powers back were more important then being normal even it meant sacrificing his desires.

The hands of the ticking clock were prepared to reach the designated time set for the little date that Clark had sprung on Lois and for some reason her heart was beating like crazy even now as she adjusted the small sundress in front of the mirror with a small smile.

"Big date tonight Lo?" Chloe asked from archway of the door.

"Just a little dinner with Clark, we decided to move our study coffee break to dinner instead."

Chloe walked closer to her saying, "Are you sure its not a date? I see the way you and Clark look at each other-"

Lois cut her off by turning to face her cousin with a small smile, "I don't really know what to think, to be honest its all been sort of jumbled up since I kissed him."

The spunky little blonde's jaw almost crashed down to the floor, "You kissed Clark Kent?"

Lois responded with an eye roll before walking over to grab her coat, "It was just a friendly kiss, he was hurt and I got caught up in my emotions."

Chloe just crossed her arms over her chest, "Then explain to me how you ended up with a date?"

The army brat just stopped, all the thoughts in her head collided and meshed together along with Chloe's words until a small light bulb went off and she turned to her cousin saying, "If Clark comes by tell him that I'll meet him on main street near the old movie theatre."

Chloe just stared at her cousin confused and was about to question her behavior but only saw her cousin going out the door in a hurry, "She's worse then Clark."

**Smallville Dam:**

All the pain he had been the cause of, led Eric Summers to return where his powers were first gained where he hoped to return them back to the dark abyss of nothingness.

So here he stood on the railings of the old dam wishing to end what his life had become until finally…he fell.

Unfortunately with the powers came the invulnerability which only meant that Eric would rise once more from the ashes like the mighty Phoenix that blazed across the sky.

A pair of work boots appeared in front of him that belonged to Clark who held a small lead box in his hands determined, "Why did you jump off the dam?"

Superboy rose to his feet and just brushed off the dirt from his coat, "I was testing my limits but apparently I'm a freak who cant die. You should have let me go the first time, it wouldn't have turned out like this." the pain in his voice only caused Clark to step closer to him concerned.

"In time, you can learn to control your abilities." Clark says with certainness that made Eric more suspicious.

"How would you know? Explain to me how in time where my parents wont be afraid to come near me or how to make the girl of my dreams not consider me a freak?" Eric begins to grow angry which only increases the dark hunger inside of him.

Clark just grips the box tighter waiting for his moment while he replied, "I just want to help you."

Eric just stares the farm boy dead straight in the eyes, "I don't need anyone's help, if they want me to be a criminal then I'll go out with a bang."

The Superboy throws Clark through the metal fence and near the generator, the farm boy cries out in pain as the bruised ribs that were bandaged begin to pulsate with pain.

Clark's gaze lands on the empty box and begins to look around for with while Eric advances towards him…

**Underground Shelter- Same Time:**

The 3-D rendering of the crash clicked off while Lois turned to all her files and loaded them into the small lock box she had kept locked in the drawers, she had cleaned up the small desk until the room stood empty with the exception of the crushed up car and the video.

Everything she had investigated seemed like a lie now that she had seen Clark injured and powerless to stop a super charged boy like Eric.

The once small flickering light switched off and Lois shut the door as the locks clicked with a seal of approval until everything was left to gather dust and a small smile appeared on Lois face.

_**Meanwhile back at the dam…**_

Clark found himself lifted high off the ground with Eric's evil smirk imprinted in his mind, "Come on, Clark. If you had the power to do whatever you want, what would you do?"

The once great man of steel stopped struggling and looked Eric dead straight with his answer, "I'd stop people like you."

Eric couldn't help but laugh, "Nothing on this Earth can stop me…" He stops to slam Clark against the generator before continuing, "What makes you think a simple farm boy from Smallville can take me down?"

Clark sees the necklace within his reach, "Even the strongest of warriors have a weakness…" he snatches the necklace and punches Eric in the face sending the would be supervillian to the ground in pain.

Eric looks up and with one last burst of energy slams Clark and himself into the generator where sparks begin to fly, they scream out in pain until finally they both fall down to the floor in pain.

Clark gasped in pain over the burning green rock in his hand and quickly put it back in the box with a sigh of relief, in some strange way it felt good to be his old self again.

He turned to see Eric shaking in the cold, it would seem that the worse was over…

**Main Street- 15 Minutes Later:**

Lois sat on the small green bench, the cold breath from her lungs grew visible in the night sky as the silence of the small town surrounded her.

"Lois?"

She turned to see Lana looking at her confused, "What are you doing out here?" Lana asked while she sat down right beside the very agitated army brat.

"Clark was suppose to meet me a couple minutes ago but he hasn't shown up." Lois replies while her eyes scan around still searching for the plaid wearing farm boy.

"Were you guys going on a date?"

Lois couldn't help but chuckle, "I don't really know what it was but I was hoping that it would be a chance to see if there would be a possible date in the near future."

Lana bowed her head and just rose to her feet saying, "How about you help me unload some old boxes out of the movie theatre while you wait for him?"

Lois took a deep breath before shaking her head negatively, "I think I'll just go home, I've got to get started on my article and study for my test."

The army brat just adjusted her clothes before heading off towards the small silver coupe she had borrowed from her uncle…this wasn't the best way to stand up a girl when your busy saving a small town.

**Kent Farm- Same Time:**

He was already running late enough as is, with one quick burst of speed the farm boy was clean and dressed in a blue dress shirt which was crisp and clean.

As he made his way down the stairs he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of General Lane standing there in the kitchen.

"G-General Lane?" Clark barely squeaked out confused.

The general nodded to his parents before saying, "I was wondering if I could talk to you outside for moment?"

Clark nodded even more nervous and just barely had a chance to give his parents a concerned look until finally he stood face to face with a man he never wanted to offend.

"I hear that you and my daughter are getting quite close, in fact I would dare say that you were forming a relationship."

"I would hope so sir but why are you at my house? Does Lois know your back in town?" Clark voiced his suspicions hoping to not bare the length of the conversation anymore.

General Lane walked towards Clark and placed a hand on his shoulder saying, "I'm going to be blunt with you. I don't like seeing my daughter swoon over some farm boy from Hicksville, Kansas who seems to keep getting her into trouble which is something I don't want, what I do want is for her to remain focused on her schoolwork before next year. If she doesn't succeed in this then I'll be moving her to a private school in Gotham."

Clark suddenly grew protective, "You cant force her to do anything-"

Before the farm boy could continue on the General cut him off by saying, "She's my daughter and what I say goes. Now I'm gonna say this nicely…" he leans into Clark and continues, "Stay away from my daughter or you'll see why I earned these three stars."

Clark just gulped and watched the General hop into his jeep and drive away, the young man was left with a small breath of fresh air.

He only had questions for that mans behavior but it seemed that he had no answers for it, instead the farm boy adjusted his shirt and sped off…

**TBC…**

**I tried to make the General/Clark scene flow with his threats…tell me what you think. REVIEWS!**


	25. Chapter 7 Part 5 The Way it Use to Be

**Eris1031: **Lois is not a very patient person or at least she isn't in my story but also if you think about it she's kind of scared of her growing feelings for Clark that could also account for why she ran off instead of giving him a couple more minutes like you suggested. Also General Lane's problem with Clark is that of any other protective father, Lois is his eldest daughter and even though he doesn't say it often he loves her enough to do things that any father would do.

I want to thank everyone whose reviewed and been reading, this is the first story on that's reached 50 reviews which makes me very grateful that you guys are enjoying this story, I really hope you continue to read it and hopefully you'll enjoy the journey.

* * *

**Chapter Seven Part Five- The way it use to be:**

When Clark had arrived on the main street of the small town, he only found that it was empty. Something inside him clicked and he felt the need to tell Lois why it was that he had stood her up for their study date.

His breath caught in his throat when the door jolted open and Lois's eyes locked with his, the anger set in "What do you want?"

Clark held out a single rose and a small pan of pie, "I wanted to apologize, something came up and I-"

"Something always comes up. I'm use to being stood up by jackasses but I never expected that you would join their ranks." Lois said cutting him off, the anger was evident in her voice.

Clark just placed the rose and pie down on the railing, "I didn't mean for that to happen, I went after Eric…"

Lois immediately stood closer to him concerned, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Clark just smirked, "No, he was passed out when I got to the dam."

She breathed a sigh of relief and just stepped away from him, "I'm just glad you didn't end back in the hospital, I would have thought you had a death wish or something."

He just nodded before motioning to the pie and rose, "I hope you enjoy it, my mom just baked it a couple hours ago and I know you cant stand your uncle's cooking. So…" he said before turning to walk away.

Lois rolled her eyes before walking after him saying, "Can we just be friends?"

He turned almost surprised that she had come after him, "We were always friends, why did you think we were on a date or something?"

Lois was tempted to say something but simply plastered on a fake smile, "Of course not. You and me? That's like...hot fudge and halibut."

He looked at her and just replied, "I take it I'm the halibut."

Lois just tapped him on the shoulder with a smirk, "Naturally."

Clark watched her walk off leaving the farm boy to run his fingers through his hair in frustration thinking, _'I've got to start hanging out with Pete more , all this girl drama is enough to make my head spin'_

**Fort Ryan:**

General Lane began loading his stuff back in preparation for the trip back to DC until Wes Keenan came bursting through the small office saying, "I spied on your daughter so you could make sure she was on track not so you could stop every boy that grows interest in her."

"Watch your tongue solider!" General Lane exclaims causing Wes to stand at full attention, "I did what's best for Lois."

"What's best for Lois is that you leave her the hell alone before I tell her the truth." Wes says angry before turning to walk away, "If you want to be a father, then don't treat Lois like a solider. Pretty soon she'll be old enough to decide what's best for her."

And with that the young cadet left leaving the general to go on packing his things before finally leaving the small town behind…for now.

**TBC…**

**Well that's the end of **_**Leech**_**, don't forget to leave all your comments and questions with your posts. **

**Here are some more spoilers (Don't read if you don't want to be spoiled)…**

**

* * *

**

**- Clark and Lois do their best to stay friends but a certain yellow flower seems to spoil their chance at friendship, causing even more awkwardness between them by Chapter Nine.**

**- Chloe and Hot_Shot meet for the first time in the very place where a certain caped superhero will make an appearance in the near future and where Lois Lane makes her name ;)**

**- Lana and Lois get into a much desired….CATFIGHT!**

**^^^All these spoilers I have just mentioned will possibly appear in the next Chapter, so I hope you guys enjoyed **_**Leech**_** cause now its on to **_**Nicodemus. **_


	26. Chapter 8 Part 1 Behavior Changes

**Sorry for not updating yesterday it completely slipped my mind lol.**

**Chapter Eight Part One- Behavior Changes:**

Dr. Hamilton stormed into Lex's office unannounced with a concerned look on his face, something had gone wrong and he only hoped that this wouldn't back fire his plans.

"Dr. Hamilton, I thought I made it clear that you weren't to pop up at my home without warning." Lex says rising to his feet to face the jittery doctor.

"We have a problem, the project I was working on was recently stolen by a colleague of mine. I believe he worked for your father."

At the mention of Lionel Luthor, Lex immediately grew serious "What was so important that my father would try to steal something from you?"

Dr. Hamilton took a deep breath before handing him a folder, "Its called Nicodemus and its been extinct for hundreds of years."

Lex opened the file and immediately shut it, "He stole a flower?"

"I-I know its sounds kind of odd but this is the scientific discovery that I've been hoping for…" the doctor begins to say only to have Lex cut him off.

"I hired you to study the effects of meteors on this town. That is your focus. You're a geologist. Why are you wasting time on bringing flowers back from the dead?"

Lex throws the file down on his desk and begins to walk towards the bar for a much needed drink.

"In order to test the effects of the meteors, I irradiated it with fragments of high radioactivity. Just imagine what these rocks could do with starving third world countries and the military."

Lex just smirked before sipping his scotch, "I enjoy your enthusiasm for global evolution but I want to know the effects these rocks have on humans."

"It's a first step. That's what science is. It's a process, a journey. You know what? Either you understand that or you find someone else." Dr. Hamilton says while he turned to leave only to hear Lex's voice call him back.

"What's his name."

Dr. Hamilton just smirked before turning to face Lex, "James Beales. Now I just found out that he was in a car accident. He almost didn't make it, but another driver pulled him out."

Lex just shook his head, "Let me guess, it was Clark Kent."

"Actually it was his father, Jonathan."

**Kent Farm:**

Clark walks in and slings his backpack on the nearby table before heading into the kitchen saying, "Mom? Dad? I just heard about the…" he stops dead in his tracks at the sight of his mom on the counter in a heavy make out session with his father, "I did not need to see that."

Jonathan and Martha separate, the sandy blonde haired farmer just smiles at his son saying, "Hey, son. Just getting the old hero's welcome. You know what I mean?" at that he pats Martha on the back who stares at her husband curiously while at the same time making Clark wish that he had the ability to throw up.

Clark looks at his mom confused, "What's wrong with dad?"

Martha just shrugged and whispered back, "He's been acting like this since he got home."

They turn to see Jonathan pulling a beer from the fridge and cracking it open, "I was thinking of taking the day off from chores. You think you can pick up the slack for me son?"

Clark looked from his father to his mom and replied slightly confused, "I guess…It's good to see this whole hero thing didn't go to your head. "

Jonathan just wrapped his arms around Martha and began kissing her neck which just caused Clark to slowly back away from them saying, "I'm just gonna get stared on those chores…" and with that he practically ran out with a disgusted look on his face _'Why do I always walk in on people?' _he thought to himself before slipping his work gloves on and heading towards the barn.

But just before the farm boy could get to work, a silver Porsche pulled to a stop and Lex climbed out concerned "Hey Clark, I heard what happened with your dad and thought-"

Jonathan's voice cut him off, "You wanted to see if I was going to sue you or not. Of course, that would put an end to all my financial difficulty, wouldn't it?"

Lex and Clark turned to the elder Kent surprised by his outburst as he sipped another beer, "I don't like Lex Luthor. I don't like Lionel Luthor, and I don't like your friendship with my son. In fact, if all of you Luthor's were to dry up and die, I wouldn't shed a tear."

Clark immediately walked up to his dad saying, "Dad, I think that's enough."

Jonathan just smirked before belching and walking back towards the yellow farmhouse with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Clark just turned to Lex and shrugged, "I've never seen my dad like that…I'm sorry"

Lex just smirked, "When you grow up like I did, you get use to people judging you before they get a chance to know you. The Luthor name isn't one you have the luxury of growing out of."

**Smallville High:**

Pete and Clark were having a heart to heart about Pete's disgust for the whole Luthor clan, a shocking revelation to the young farm boy who never knew of his friend's feelings.

Just before they could reach their lockers, they see Lois rushing towards them saying "You guys better get out of here, Chloe is on the warpath and she wont stop until she gets what she wants."

Pete and Clark looked at her confused and were about to voice their confusion until Chloe appeared behind Lois saying "What's your deepest desire? I mean, if nothing was holding you back, what would you guys do?"

"Hello, Chloe, nice to see you too." Clark says flashing a small smile before Pete could finish the farm boy's sentence, "What's with the clipboard."

Chloe didn't get the chance to answer cause Lois cut in saying, "Principal Kwan thinks that she needs to get more in touch with the student body…."

Chloe finished her cousin's sentence by saying, "So I've decided to do a poll. Now, if you would both please do your statistical duty…"

Pete's gaze landing on the girl walking past him, "I'd go over and make out with that girl right now."

The Sullivan-Lane cousins couldn't help but roll their eyes, "You know, every answer I've gotten so far has been either sex- or violence-related." Chloe says in disbelief.

Pete just smirked, "That's just human nature…" he turns and rushes after the girl which just caused Lois to shake her head.

Clark looks from where Pete was headed back to the cousins saying, "Did you know that Pete doesn't like Lex?"

"Well its no surprise, I mean he has been your friend since you were kids and now that Lex showed up its like you don't even do the things you guys use to do." Lois says with a small smirk which quickly disappears when Lana appears at Clark's side.

"Excellent timing Lana, what's your deepest desire?" Chloe asks with a huge smile

"Um, I would climb the windmill down on Chandler's Field. Somebody told me you could see the Metropolis skyline from there. I haven't got the guts to climb up and see for myself."

"Really?" Lois and Chloe asked slightly surprised since it was better answer then what most people have given them.

Lana just nodded before being called over by some of the cheerleaders, Lois's gaze was on Clark who was currently watching Lana walk away, _'Stupid Farm boy!'_ Lois's little voice went off only to be snapped back to reality when Chloe's voice called out.

"Okay, Clark. You're up."

Lois looks at him waiting but instead he skips over the poll by saying, "Ever since Whitney's father's been in the hospital, there's been a no-fly zone on Lana."

Lois and Chloe just rolled their eyes, "You know, Clark, there are other girls out there that don't require crossing an emotional minefield." Chloe says turning to her cousin as it holding a huge glowing arrow that reads: LIKE THIS ONE!

Lois just nudged her cousin but the small green monster know as jealousy began to reel its ugly head when Clark replied, "I can't just turn off my feelings for her."

Chloe took a deep breath, "You know, the choice is yours. You can either sit in your loft and play with your telescope, or move on." the spunky reporter just turned and walked away mumbling curse words as she left.

Clark looked back at Lois and flashed a small smile, "So…h-how's your day going so far?"

A small smirk appeared on her face, "I got asked out on a date by one of the football players and I might say yes or I might say no."

He stood their stunned but quickly grew relived when Lois punched him in the shoulder, "You need to lighten up more, maybe learn how to take a joke once in a while…" the bell cut their friendly stances and left Clark with a struggle growing inside of him.

Lois looks at him before adjusting her pack, "I better get to class, I don't need anymore trouble then I already have."

Clark immediately walks beside her saying, "How about I walk you to class?"

Lois just chuckled, "Clark, we have the same class together…remember? I'm the TA for your math class."

Clark just nodded and mentally hit himself in the head thinking, _'Smooth Kent, very smooth.'_

**TBC…**

**Tell me what you guys think of it so far? If your curious to what's going on with Clark, I'm here to tell you that Lana will be the farthest thing from his mind ;)**


	27. Chapter 8 Part 2 Seduction

**Chapter Eight Part Two- Seduction:**

Clark sat at his father's bedside, the doctor had only come in hours ago to inform them that whatever had infected Jonathan had caused his body to completely shut down and a fever to spike, the guy that Jonathan pulled from the truck appeared to have the same symptoms only this time the man was in a coma which just left Clark to grow even more concerned.

The farm boy didn't want to admit it but he needed someone, he needed help to discover the truth about what was infecting Jonathan Kent and it was up to the Lane-Sullivan team to discover that that is.

Although their investigating twosome went to a threesome when Lana Lang decided tag along in hopes of pitching in much to the dismay of Lois, who just looked around the empty field in hopes of finding some shred of evidence while Lana and Chloe went off towards the crash sit together.

"Mr. Kent and Mr. Beales both have the same symptoms. So this is the only place they've been together and the police reports say that the debris starts from way over there and ends over in that ditch." Chloe says indicating towards the road up to the small ditch in hopes of stretching out the search grid.

If the spunky blonde were paying attention she would have noticed both Lana and Lois head towards the same crash site where they quickly spotted what looked like a small yellow flower which just rose up and sprayed a green mist simultaneously in both their faces.

Chloe walked towards them confused, "What did you guys find?"

The yellow flower disappeared back into the ground leaving both Lois and Lana slightly confused before the pink princess just lifted up a small hula doll and frowned slightly.

"I guess whatever infected Mr. Kent must have been destroyed by the ambulance or maybe it evaporated into their skin." Lois says rising to her feet and began to look around still trying to find her answers.

"Let's get out of here. This place is a dead end." Chloe says while turning to head back to the car only to hear both Lana and Lois sneeze simultaneously where she turned to them saying "Gesundheit.."

**Cadmus Labs: **

Lex and Dr. Hamilton were hard at work going over the research, information of Jonathan's hospitalization sent both of them into immediate action.

"These flowers were believed to have toxins that, while deadly, might have other applications. In 1871, a strange contagion struck the Morelly Settlement, and 200 people died almost over night. A priest, who witnessed the scene left a diary. His last entries described how the settlers began acting out of character. He claimed a local flower was to blame…this flower." Dr. Hamilton says while he walked towards the small metallic bookcase and grabbed an old tattered novel.

"I'm not interest in old folklore…" Lex says before Dr. Hamilton slides the book entitled: THE NICODEMUS DIARY towards the young man with a small smirk.

"You'll find everything you wanted to know about the Nicodemus in this book, imagine a simple beauty able to kill a village in a matter of days. The meteor rock I irradiated it with seems to have made the toxin act quicker in the bloodstream, if I can just get a vial of blood from someone recently exposed then I may have found a cure."

Lex slips the book in his jacket pocket and places his hands on the desk leaning into face the doctor with a serious voice, "If Jonathan Kent dies, you're gonna lose something a lot more valuable than your tenure. Pack up one of these flowers. I've got a team of specialists in Metropolis waiting to work on it."

Dr. Hamilton immediately grows possessive, "Its my research!"

Lex smirked and fixed his suit, "You should have thought of that before you let a simple lackey steal it from a highly secure lab…either you find the cure or I'll reserve a cell especially for you at Belle Reeve."

The doctor just watched Lex walk out with a serious look on his face, if Lex was anything like his father then he would make good on his threats.

**Smallville High:**

Both Lana and Lois showed up at school dressed in different attire then the ones people weren't accustomed to seeing them in, for Lana it was wearing a small tank top that showed her belly button along with a tight skit that was closely considered a mini-skirt it was a look that sent her boyfriend's jaw to drop down to the tiled floor and several other eyes to wonder, while Lois showed up to school in knee-high boots and a tight red dress that seemed to fit her curves quite perfectly and sent most of the football team to their knees and their cheerleader girlfriends to stare at her with jealousy.

The two girls were on a mission but only one would succeed, one guess who it was…

Clark was probably the only teenager left in the dark about both girl's new makeovers, instead he was left to play with football which he twirled in his hands in hopes of keeping his mind off his father.

"Skipping class today, Clark?" a voice called out from the doorway causing Clark to turn and instantly drop the football at the sight of Lois leaning against the doorframe in her red attire.

"I'm not really... up to it." He says lucky enough to form words while his eyes just trailed over her body.

Lois couldn't help but smile and walk towards him in a seductive type manner, "I heard about your dad…are you okay?"

Clark just nodded positively before gesturing towards her outfit, "What's with the outfit?"

She just smiles and leans into him asking softly, "Why, don't you like it?"

Clark tried his best to keep his eyes from venturing far from her face, " Um, I think the operative word is _gulp_."

Her fingers trailed up his chest and she just smiled at him, his mind may not have been working but his heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest at the mere sight of her.

"Things may seem like they're going straight to hell right now but the key is to keep an open mind, trust your friends to help you get through it all"

Clark just stared from her eyes to her lips while she grew closer to him, "I do trust you Lois. You're the only friend where I can just be myself."

Her fingers stopped over his heart and she just brushed her cheek against his and whispered huskily, "I've got a surprise for you…"

Before he could question anything, Clark was practically dragged out of the Torch towards the garage/shop class where a dark blue 1966 Ford Mustang Coupe awaited them, "I had some guys in shop class fix it up for me…what do you think?" Lois says leaning against the hood with a small smile while Clark was left speechless at the sight of the vintage car.

"H-How long have you been planning to surprise me with this?" Clark asked walking towards her still shocked.

Lois couldn't help but laugh as she pulled out the keys saying, "Pete told me you were working on getting your learner's permit and since your dad wont let you drive the truck, I thought that I would repay you for all the times you've saved my ass."

Clark could barely register what was going on through his mind and just walked towards her asking, "Why did you do this for me?"

Lois shrugged, "I thought it was obvious…" she leans closer to him and whispers, "I see the way you look at me and I know that you want me just as much as I want you" her hands crawl up to his chest and he grows even nervous then before, "No more fighting or thinking, just act…" the last part was a whisper before her lips slipped over his.

He dared to fight her off but instead be began to succumb to all the pent up desires and feelings, the two were caught in a heavy passionate kiss which lead to Lois being placed on the hood of the car with her leg tightly wrapped around Clark's waist.

The school bell was the thing to break Clark out of his spell and quickly step away from her saying, "This isn't right…your not yourself."

Lois just rolled her eyes and simply slid off the hood saying, "You always have to be the perfect boy scout…" she steps towards him the anger evident in her eyes, "Incapable of feeling anything for those around him cause he's afraid that if they get to close that they'll leave him." Lois gets in his face and whispers, "Why cant you just admit the truth? Stop hiding behind this man of steel façade and tell me how you feel."

Clark grew nervous and was about to speak when a voice called from the doorway, "Why don't you just leave him alone."

Lois's eyes went from Clark over towards Lana Lang who just smiled at the farm boy with the same lustful gaze that Lois had given him earlier, "Why don't you go back to your jockstrap boyfriend, I'm sure you could make him forget about daddy."

Lana stepped towards her, "At least I didn't show up to school dressed like a cheap slut, who makes out with a boy on top of an old car like something out of bad Whitesnake video."

When it came to pissing off Lois Lane there were three things that you never EVER did to get a rise out of her, one was that you never mess with her kid sister or her friends, two was that you never tarnished her reputation by calling her a bitch or a slut and finally three you never make fun of Whitesnake in front of her.

Lois would've had control over her anger but it seemed that the virus inside of her had other plans since her fist swung and connected with Lana's face sending the young cheerleader down to the floor in pain.

"Lois!" Clark exclaimed pulling her away from Lana in hopes of acting as a barrier between them, only to grow unsuccessful when Lana lunged and practically tackled Lois to the floor.

The two girls threw punches and scratches at each other while Clark seemed to be pushed back every time he helped only this time he lifted them up saying, "This is ridiculous! You two are acting like animals."

The girls still squirm until finally Clark lets them go, Lois just fixes her dress and says "I guess I finally know who you stand with…" she turns and walks away leaving Clark to stand there with Lana who gazes at him with a triumphant smile.

"I'm sorry to do this…" He taps her on the head knocking the girl unconscious leaving the young farm boy to speed to the hospital and drop her off.

Clark's current focus was on Lois, whose body was slowly being consumed by what ever toxin had entered her bloodstream and the idea of watching her slip into a coma was gut wrenching to say the least.

He had to do something and there was only one person he could turn to in his hour of need.

**TBC…**

**I originally wanted the catfight to be short but I think it went well, as for the car that Lois surprised Clark with…I've actually been planning that little surprise for an earlier chapter but the timing never seemed right but now I think it worked good with the scene. REVIEWS!**


	28. Chapter 8 Part 3 Virus Takes Hold

**Chapter Eight Part Three- Virus Takes Hold:**

Chloe just shook her head and tried her best not to laugh after Clark had finished with his story about her cousin seducing the young farm boy then getting into a catfight with Lana Lang.

"I think you need to start being open with the fact that both my cousin and Lana Lang have feelings for you. But at least my cousin gave you something to daydream about during Saturday detention." Chloe said still trying to fight the laughter that threatened to break free.

Clark stopped fiddling with his fingers and just turned to Chloe saying, "When Lois was saying all those things to me, a part of me was glad to hear them."

The spunky reporter/editor just smiled and placed a hand over Clark's shoulder, "Why don't we focus on getting my cousin before she decides to do something she might regret."

He just nodded before a picture popped up on Chloe computer, it was of Dr. Hamilton who just appeared to be digging through the dirt in search of something of interest, "Who's that?"

"Dr. Hamilton, our resident nut job here in Smallville. Rumor has it that he's been conducting experiments on the meteor rocks for years." Chloe says before the light bulb popped off in both their heads.

"I'm gonna go talk to the good doctor while you try to track down" Chloe says only to see the wide eyed look on Clark's face.

"She could be anywhere by now, how am I suppose to find her?"

Chloe just shrugged before the light bulb went off and she spun around in her chair to grab the small clipboard, "When I was doing my poll, Lois told me that her deepest desire was to stand on top of the world."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Clark asked confused only to have Chloe roll her eyes and quickly grab the small picture frame off her desk.

"When Lois and I were kids, she use to love looking up at the Daily Planet globe…" Chloe hands him the photograph a little versions of Lois and Chloe who just smiled while the Daily Planet building was clearly seen from afar, "She use to say that you could see all of Metropolis from the top and that it made her feel like that there was more out there then she realized."

Clark quickly set the photo down and when Chloe had her back to him, he sped all the way to Metropolis.

**Daily Planet:**

Lois's boots were forgotten on the floor while she stood on the ledge with the wind rushing past her, the freedom was growing even more intoxicating.

The sound of footsteps right behind her just caused her to carefully turn around and lock eyes with Clark who just walked towards her cautiously, "How'd you find me?" she asked curiously.

Clark just continued to walk cautiously towards her, "Chloe helped me, we think we may have found the guy who could help you."

Lois just scoffed, "There's nothing wrong with me, when are you going to accept that this how I feel? For the first time in my life…I feel absolutely free."

Clark looked up at her saying, "Because the Lois Lane that I know is already free. She's beautiful, smart, and incredibly sexy."

Lois couldn't help but smirk, "Its funny that all this is coming out now instead of when I had my legs wrapped around you on top of the car."

Clark just kicked off his boots and rose up to the ledge alongside her saying, "You wanted me to tell the truth…" he places his hand on her cheek, "I cant seem to keep my head straight when I'm around you and I've come to realize that I like you more then a friend."

Lois stepped cautiously from him, the pain in her head growing stronger. "I'm not Lana Lang and its gonna take a hell of a lot more then cheap tricks to win me over. So why don't you just go back to Smallville and leave me…" her lungs begin to tighten and the world around her begins to grow fuzzy.

Her hands tremble and she loses her balance with one word escaping her lips, "Clark"

Clark immediately races to grab her hand and quickly pulls her up to see the fever getting stronger and her pulse racing faster.

Panic set in and Clark quickly sped off…

**Smallville Medical Center:**

Lois was placed on a gurney and rushed towards the immediate area for her observation, Clark stayed at her side and was quick to question the doctor for a diagnosis only to get shot down so only thing to do was call Chloe who immediately rushed into the ER with her father at her side.

Its wasn't until they came back out of her room that he got full info on what was happening, the fever was hitting her harder and faster causing an increase in temperature and rapid heart beats that could cause her to go into cardiac arrest.

Clark's world was spinning out of control, first it was his father who soon slipped into the same coma that took Mr. Beales's life now it was Lois.

It was then that the General's words echoed in his mind, _"I don't like seeing my daughter swoon over some farm boy from Hicksville, Kansas who seems to keep getting her into trouble…"_

He was snapped out of his thought by the sound of his mother's voice, "I'm sorry, Clark."

Clark flashed a small smile before Lex appeared walking towards them saying, "I just heard about your dad and Lois. I've got the best specialists from Metropolis flying in as we speak to find the cause of this."

"Thanks Lex, but this really isn't your problem."

Lex placed a hand on Clark's shoulder, "You're like a brother to me, what type of friend just sits back when he can do something to help."

The farm boy was unaware that it was in fact Lex's fault that all of this had happened and if the young corporate future CEO wanted to keep a scandal from reaching the papers he had to work hard to get a cure in circulation.

**TBC…**

**Reviews! Also I have no idea why I made Clark take off his boots when he was talking to Lois, I blame watching Titanic too many times when there was nothing else on TV lol**


	29. Chapter 8 Part 4 Recovery

**Chapter Eight Part Four- Recovery:**

Hours had passed and still nothing but theories were all that could be made between Clark, Chloe and Pete.

Even the fact that Lex was somehow involved in this didn't seem to make it any better and that anger/frustration that Clark was suppressing was just aching to get out but he had self control that was beyond most people.

All Clark seemed to do was sit in the empty chapel staring aimlessly at nothing but the space in front of him, the recent story of how his parents first met soon subsided leaving everything around him to grow silent and at peace with the world that was so chaotic yet so beautiful at times.

"Problems of the heart or of the mind?" a voice called from behind him causing his eyes to shake from their days and lock with the priest standing behind him.

"The people I care about are really sick and I cant seem to find the reason to why they're suffering like this." Clark bows his head fighting the tears that wanted to break free.

The priest just looked from the young man up to the crucifix, "Herodotus once said, _The worst pain a man can suffer: to have insight into much and power over nothing._"

Clark just smirked, "Shouldn't a priest be quoting something from the bible instead of a Greek historian?"

The priest's gaze went from the cross back to the farm boy and said, "If you want answers, you wont find them here. Solitude is great for obtaining peace but it can not erase the pain in your own heart, its best to be with the ones you love instead of loneliness."

Clark rose silently to his feet and shook hands with the priest before saying, "I'm Clark Kent."

The man just smiled and shook his hand, "Father Jones."

"That's an odd name for a priest…" Clark said confused at the man standing in front of him who just smiled and returned to his previous stance.

"If it helps, my friends call me John." The priests hands remain behind his back, the odd sense of familiarity struck Clark who simply brushed if off before turning to leave.

Just as he came out of the main doors, Chloe rushed towards him saying partially out of breath, "Pete's been infected…(breath)… He's after Lex"

Clark immediately grew concerned, "You stay at the hospital, I'll deal with Pete and Lex."

Chloe just nodded and watched Clark run down the street before going into super mode and speeding towards the one place he knew where his friend would be.

**Luthor Mansion:**

Clark rushed in just in time to stop Pete from pulling the trigger at Lex who stood defenseless.

"Pete, just put the gun down and we can get you to the hospital."

Pete turns around aiming the gun at Clark, "You don't get it do you? We used to be best friends. His dad screwed over my dad, and now he's trying to screw up things between us. The world's a better place without Lex Luthor."

Clark walked cautiously towards Pete saying, "You cant blame him for something his father did, he's not a bad guy."

Pete just cocked the hammer back almost ready to fire, "You'd say anything to save your new best friend, I bet you didn't know that he's behind all this. I saw Hamilton here. They're working on this together."

Clark looked surprised and looked towards Lex asking, "Is this true?"

"Pete's delusional, I would never betray you like that" Lex says maintain a level head through the whole event only to be backhanded with the but of the gun causing the side of his temple to be cut open.

"Stop lying!" Pete says pressing the gun towards Lex only to have Clark step beside him.

"You're right, Pete. He's been lying to everyone and you can't talk your way out of this one, Lex. I see how you really are…" Clark walks towards Lex and continues, "This friendship's over."

Lex just stared at him confused until Clark slammed him against the bookcase causing him to slump to the floor, Pete just smirked and walked towards them with his gun trained on the bald billionaire.

But before he could fire off a shot, Clark grabbed the gun and knocked him unconscious. A couple minutes later Lex realized that it was an act and his odd behavior only caused Clark to grow suspicious of the Nicodemus incident.

Jonathan, Lois, and Lana all snapped out of their fevers with no memory of their actions or their erratic behavior during the course of their infection much to the dismay of the farm boy who just watched those around him reunite happily with everyone.

Clark grew up the courage to peek his head through Lois's room interrupting the conversation between both cousins, "Chloe, could I talk to Lois for a minute."

Chloe just nodded and headed towards the door before stopping short to tell him, "Don't do something stupid."

He just smirked and waited until Chloe was out of the room to walk towards Lois saying, "How're you feeling?"

Lois just shrugged, "Doctors say that Lana and I were lucky that we didn't waste time getting to the hospital, any later and we would have been on a cold slab in the morgue."

Clark just chuckled and sat down at her bedside quick to place the key to the Mustang onto a nearby tray saying, "I thought you'd want this back."

She just stared at the keys almost surprised, "H-How?"

He just flashed a small smile, "You kind of surprised me with them…along with a car."

Lois looked down at her hand before looking back at Clark, "I guess getting exposed to an extinct flower and going wild was a better time to surprise you."

Clark couldn't help but chuckle, "I know you don't remember much but it means a lot that you would do that for me."

Lois slipped the keys back into his hands, "It was a gift, you don't have to be such a boy scout all the time."

Clark's memories began to go back to the words she had said to him in the garage, _"Incapable of feeling anything for those around him cause he's afraid that if they get to close that they'll leave him."_

He just slipped the keys into his pockets and sat there nervous which Lois quickly caught sight of, "Was there something that I did or said that I should know about?"

Clark struggled once again before he just shook his head negatively, "You just spoke your mind and you did what you wanted."

Lois just chuckled, "Yeah, but that outfit was a little too much for me."

Clark just nodded his head before throwing in a smile, "I kind of liked it."

Lois responded by tapping him on the shoulder, "I must've pulled a real number on you."

Clark just ran his fingers through his hair nervously as he mumbled, "You sure did."

Lois looked at him confused and he just faked a cough before rising to his feet saying, "I better go, my dad might try and run off to do chores."

Before he could turn away, Lois hand shot out intertwining their fingers with the other and she pulled him towards her saying "You should at least get a thank you for trying to help me when I didn't want it."

Clark was stunned until she pressed her lips against his which surprised him until he soon returned it only to be cut short when Chloe came in only to quickly walk out saying, "I am SO sorry…"

Clark sat at her side on the bed still stunned by the kiss she had initiated once again as she laid against the bed slightly nervous while the awkward silence between them just grew, "I-I better go…" Clark turns to walk towards the door and turned back to her saying, "See you at school…" he quickly walked out with a sigh of relieve and also a twitch of regret.

Lois just sat on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, "Way to go, Lane." she whispered to herself and just ran her hand over her face in frustration.

Things were back to the way they use to be, with the exception of the underlying affection that Clark and Lois seemed to sport for one another along with the other brief moments that went on between them.

It was unbeknownst to them that Father Jones was in the very same hospital, he smiled and headed towards the rooftop. Once there, his eyes glowed a bright red color before the man took off straight into the air parting clouds in the process.

**TBC…**

**So how was **_**Nicodemus**_**? I worked my best to get this chapter to flow and kind of move along with the Clois relationship. How did you guys like the little appearance from Martian Manhunter, I thought what better person to help Clark in his time of need then the one sent to watch him ;) Anyways…REVIEW! **


	30. Chapter 9 Part 1 The New Boy

**Chapter Nine Part One- The New Boy:**

Once fate had smiled down on the Kent's during a day of tragedy that gave them Clark. It seemed only natural that fate would smile down upon them again this time with another lost boy who was lucky enough to not get seriously injured by getting hit with Martha's car after appearing out of nowhere.

Instead, he was welcomed to the Kent Farm with open arms where they provided food and shelter in hopes that his amnesia wouldn't last long and that he would be happily reunited with his family.

But something about the boy brought much joy to Clark Kent, who just instantly seemed attached to the young boy…

The farm boy just stood at Ryan's side looking at the comic that the boy was so drawn into, "Why _Warrior Angel_?"

Ryan's eyes moved away from the comic towards the farm boy and replied, "Because he protects people who can't protect themselves, even at the cost of his own life."

Clark just looked at him almost surprised by the answer but Ryan cut him off before he could question anymore, "I like being around you, Clark. Its... Peaceful."

Clark just smirked and held up a basketball saying, "Why don't you get your head out of that comic and play a little ball?"

The farm boy dribbled the ball and easily made a basket before rolling the ball towards Ryan who easily missed the hoop.

"I know what you're thinking…I really suck at this."

Clark just handed the ball back to Ryan saying, "Nothing a little practice can't cure. Just get your hand up and keep your elbow straight, then guide the ball with your fingers."

Ryan tried again and this time he made it, Clark just clapped in excitement but didn't get a chance to congratulate him when a voice called out, "Nice shot!"

They turned to see Lois bouncing the same ball that rolled off moments ago, she smiled and shot a basket before handing it back to Clark saying, "A few more shots and you might actually have some real competition Smallville."

Ryan stood watching a small smirk appear on his face before replying with a bit of sarcasm, "Very funny, Lane. But I think your forgetting the fact that I beat you last week."

Lois just punched him in the shoulder and smiled back at him, it was unbeknownst to Lois and Clark that Ryan's focus was situated on the thoughts originating from the young army brat, '_Why does he always have to look so good? It just makes it even harder to hide my feelings from him.'_

Ryan was soon snapped out listening in on Lois's thoughts when Clark's voice broke the silence saying, "Lois Lane, I'd like for you to meet Ryan."

The two shook hands, "So you're the new stray, well let me be the first to welcome you to the marvelously weird and bizarre town of Smallville." Lois says with much enthusiasm along with a small smile.

Ryan just smiles and looks at them saying, "Are you two a couple?"

Clark and Lois couldn't help but laugh, "With Clark?" "With Lois?" the two of them said in unison before growing silent.

The new boy just shook his head, "I just thought that with the way you guys banter…"

Lois just cut in before Clark could say something, "I just like messing with him, trust me when I say that a lot of things are possible, but there will be a man on Mars before me and Clark ever get together."

Clark seems a little wounded by the comment and just changes the subject saying, "I was just teaching Ryan how to make a basket."

She just laughed and quickly took the ball from him saying, "Why don't you just sit on the tractor and watch how the master does it."

Clark quickly blocked the ball from making it to the basket and quickly handed it to Ryan who ran towards the hop and Clark quickly followed as he easily lifted the young boy up into the air to dunk the ball, causing a huge smile to appear on Lois's face at the sight.

Meanwhile, Martha and Jonathan watched from the porch steps happy to hear the sound of children laughing and the sight of their son having fun along with Lois and Ryan.

"Do you ever think we made the wrong decision not adopting another child? Maybe sharing his secret with a younger brother would have helped. He seems to really like Ryan."

Jonathan just leaned over Martha's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek, "You've always had a soft spot for strays."

Martha just leaned against her husband with her direction focused towards Clark with a soft reply, "The last one turned out alright."

For the first half of the day was full of playful banter from Lois and Clark along with Ryan listening in on Lois's thoughts, the three of them had formed a fast bond that only led to the Lane-Kent reporter curiosity to kick in.

**TBC…**

**How is it so far? REVIEWS!**


	31. Chapter 9 Part 2  Feelings Revealed

**Chapter Nine Part Two- Feelings Revealed:**

Lois was busy at her desk while Chloe was uploading Ryan's picture to run past missing persons in case his was one of the missing, the two boys just sat and waited unaware that the young mind reader was busy reading both Lane-Sullivan cousin's mind.

Opportunity came knocking, "She likes you…" Ryan whispers to Clark with his main attention focused on the brunette who was also running background checks off of Ryan's fingerprints.

"Yeah…" Clark looks back at the young man and continues in a hushed whisper, "I know."

"Wait. You know?" Ryan asks almost surprised since Clark's thoughts were like trying to break into Fort Knox.

The farm boy's attention went to watching Lois twirl the pen in her hands while searching through files, "She got exposed to a toxin that made her desires come out and she kind of told me…"

"What did you do about it, I mean she wants you to ask her out but she thinks that you still have feelings for someone else." Ryan says almost doing his best to drop the hints in front of the young farm boy who just turned to look at Ryan confused.

"Ryan, you just met Lois a couple hours ago and she's not exactly the romantic type of girl." Clark says turning to look at Lois who rolled her chair towards Chloe to whisper something to her.

" Well, maybe she has a romantic side you never knew about."

Clark quickly nudged Ryan saying, "Or maybe my mom hit you harder than I thought."

While the two were laughing, Chloe walked towards them with the camera saying "Why don't we get a picture of you two?"

They just turned and smiled again this time towards the camera which quickly paused the moment before they rose to their feet saying, "I better show him around town, introduce him to people."

Chloe and Lois nodded while Ryan and Clark just walked out, "Something's strange about that boy." Lois voiced her concern before turning back to her cousin who just turned and walked towards her desk.

Lois grew nervous and was about to say something when Chloe cut in saying, "Have you told Clark how you feel or are you just playing the _just friends_ angle?"

"I cant just go up and tell him how I feel."

Chloe looked back up from her monitor, "Why not? Its obvious that there's some major unresolved sexual tension between you too, not to mention the fact that you practically had your way with him in the school shop class."

Lois just shook her head, "Thanks for reminding me, its hard enough that I have to look at him everyday with the fact that he remembers and I however…don't."

The spunky reporter just rose from her desk and walked towards her army brat cousin saying, "I know that its hard but…" she just wraps her arms over Lois's shoulder continuing, "You just need to either tell him the truth or you completely stay friends and you lose him to Lana Lang."

Lois looked at Chloe confused, "I thought you were friends with Lana?"

Her little cousin took time to think about it before replying, "Family comes first and I would rather be happy with you on his arm instead of Lana, I think we've had enough Clana Drama."

Lois just laughed as the two cousins soon went back to their investigation of the mysterious Ryan, who seemed quite fond of Clark almost like a little brother looking up to a big brother.

_**The Next Day…**_

Clark had exposed his powers to Ryan and the constant hunches that the kid went with was enough for the farm boy to team up with Lois in hopes of figuring out where exactly this boy had come from.

"My mom says that she hit Ryan here, which means that he must have come from somewhere out in the woods…" Clark said trekking from the main road up until he stopped at the muddy hill which led to the woods, "You didn't have to come and help gather clues."

Lois just appeared at his side with her reply, "Are you kidding? The kid adores you and believe it or not…he kind of reminds me of my kid sister."

He turned to her surprised, "You usually don't mention her unless its with Chloe, she must have been quite the handful for you to not talk about her."

Lois immediately stopped right in front of him, "I love my sister more then anything and the fact that I don't talk about her is because of the fact that I practically had to raise her after my mother died…" she stops almost saddened by the memories that flooded back…

_Vienna, Austria- Four Years Ago…_

_11 year old Lois Lane ran though the endless fields of green with Ella Lane closing in right behind her, "I'm gonna get you Lois Lane!"_

_Lois soon found herself alone in the field full of silence amongst the green grass until she turned to see her mother face down in the dirt unmoving… "Dad!" she yelled at the top of her lungs before rushing to her mother side with General Lane to appear quickly at her side in shock._

_It was that very event where the Lane family was shock apart at the realization that Ella Lane was dying and no matter what the doctors tried to do, they could only prolong the shortening of her life for another two years…_

Lois was shook out of her thoughts when Clark placed a hand on her shoulder saying, "You okay?"

She shrugged him off and started backtracking, "I'm fine…why wouldn't I be?"

Clark just rolled his eyes and stormed after her saying, "Why do you always put up a wall whenever I get close to you?"

Lois kept walking throwing her response over her shoulder, "Why do you think?"

He just rolled his eyes and was about to say something when Lois turned around holding up a backpack that she found in a ditch, "We got comic books and Twizzlers, something every growing boy needs."

Clark looked at the backpack and soon x-rayed it to find a secret compartment which he ripped open to show an old picture of Ryan with a blonde haired woman, Lois looked at him confused at which he responded, "What? That's where I would hide something."

He just took the backpack from her, giving Lois the chance to look at the photo, "This must be his mom, I wonder what happened to her." Lois says with a small smile before handing the photo back to Clark.

Clark watched her walk away before calling out, "We should go on a date…just you and me, no interruptions and not as friends."

Lois stopped with her back to him and soon felt his presences right behind her causing Goosebumps to crawl upon her skin, "Where would this date take place?" she asked in a soft whisper that just caused Clark to smirk and lean in over her shoulder with his breath close to her ear which made the Goosebumps even worse.

"How's tomorrow at 8 sound?" he whispers before walking ahead of her with a small smile hidden on his face.

'_The farm boy finally took a chance.'_ Lois thought to herself before chasing after the farm boy with the same smile hidden on her face.

**TBC…**

**I kind of surprised you guys in the end…didn't I? I feel like I should explain something that maybe I forgot, I know that Lois's mother died when she was six but I wanted it to be when Lois was a little older so she could have more time and that it would affect her more but in the same way. REVIEWS!**


	32. Ch 9 Part 3 Farewells and Sweet Kisses

**Chapter Nine Part Three- Farewells and Sweet Kisses:**

People around him were leaving, first it was Ryan who was soon taken away from the Kent Farm by Child Services and Lex was probably half way to Metropolis with his father by now.

Instead, all Clark could do was wave the foil/sword that Lex had given as a going away present while he paced around the loft that was until Chloe came by with surprising news, the limo driver that took off with Lex was Ryan's step-father and not a good one.

So like any super-powered teen with a hero complex, he was lucky to find Lex who gave him the direction at which they were headed and soon followed only to end up at a local bowling alley called: SEPARATE LANES.

It was there that he was able to rescue the young psychic from the clutches of his evil step-father with the help of a bowling ball and super-strength. Everything seemed like it was going so well except for the fact that Ryan would still have to leave which just caused Clark to feel saddened by the fact.

Ryan packed most of the spare clothes that belonged to Clark when he was younger into the small backpack, "You don't have to try and hide from me, I can hear you from the doorway."

Lois walked towards him with a small smile, "I heard Clark was the one to rescue you and I wanted to make sure that you were okay, but its pretty obvious that you're all set to leave Smallville."

Ryan zipped up his backpack saying, "I guess you know what its like to be rescued by Clark, you even have a huge lab dedicated to learning his secret."

She stood their stunned until Ryan just laughed and faced her, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me but I think you should tell Clark before he finds out on his own. It would crush him to learn that one of his closets friends betrayed him."

Lois ruffled his hair saying, "Your too smart for your own good but you've got a lot of heart…" she hands him a paper bag while continuing, "When I was a kid, I use to read Warrior Angel to my sister and tell her the stories of his many triumphs over evil."

Ryan opened the bag to find old issues and just looked up at her surprised, "You didn't really have to do this…"

She cut him off by wrapping her arms around him saying, "Your practically considered family and I just wanted you to know that no matter where you are, we'll always be here if you need us."

Ryan just smiled and looked up at her saying, "You should think about that yourself, Mr. & Mrs. Kent consider you as the daughter they never had."

Lois just ruffled his head one more time and said, "You take care of yourself, don't grow up too fast."

And with that she left the young boy to flip through the comic panels already immersed in the colorful world of POW, WHOOSH, and BOOM.

**Underground Shelter- Hours Later:**

Lois sat in front of the screen that use to play the crash over and over again only this time it was left blank from when she took the CD from the monitor, she let the silence overtake her before her glaze landed on the latest piece of evidence at which she had acquired from the bowling alley that Ryan was rescued from by resident hero, Clark Kent.

The feeling of curiosity popped into her head but was soon subsided when she reached into her pocket to look at the photo of Clark and Ryan who just smiled at the camera with huge grins.

"No more hiding…" she whispers to herself and soon slips the photo back into her pocket before taking the latest piece of evidence along with the rest of her investigation and locking them away in a small lock box which she soon hid inside the desk.

A weight was lifted off her shoulders and happiness was put in its place, the young army brat turned back only once to turn off the light before fully sealing this place off from temptation, taking the key along with her.

**Luthor Mansion:**

Lionel Luthor could only stare at his son almost surprised by his rejection to return back to Metropolis as a father and son duo.

"You think you can find your future in Smallville? I'm your future. Join me, Lex. Join me in Metropolis. How long have you been waiting to hear my say those words?" the elder Luthor says with a smug smirk that just causes Lex to down his scotch.

"I've waited to hear other things from you for a lot longer, but I'll return to Metropolis when I'm ready."

Lionel couldn't help but smirk, "At the head of an army?"

Lex just turned to face his father and replied, "What kind of son would I be? If I didn't at least try to de-throne my own father? Zeus brought down Kronos with a single hand and unleashed all the gods amongst Mt. Olympus, Alexander the Great extended his kingdom farther then his own father's, and many other heirs of Kings and Emperors have crafted a legacy far greater then their fathers."

Lionel couldn't help but laugh, "So you expect me to believe that the people of Metropolis will remember Lex Luthor and not the man who raised him?"

Lex turned back to pour another class of scotch, "All great men must fall, isn't that what you always taught me."

The elder Luthor couldn't help but feel proud of his son and just grabbed his coat saying, "When you're ready to return to the real world…you know where to find me."

Lex waited until his father was gone before heading towards his desk and quickly calling Roger Nixon, "I need you to inform me of my father's movements, he doesn't invite me back from exile for a reason."

With a click, Alexander Luthor was left in absolute silence. Something that welcomed him with open arms.

**Kent Farm:**

The Kent's along with Clark stood at the front driveway watching Ryan drive away with his aunt, the small family were sad to see him go but a strange sense that they would see him again only caused them to smile.

Clark held the comics that Ryan had given him, some had the old issues that Lois gave him but the young boy didn't tell him that instead he left with the secrets he promised to keep along with some he never wanted to share.

"Do you guys ever wonder what would've happened if you had another kid?" Clark asked setting the stack of comic books onto the counter top while the Kent's turned to him almost surprised.

"I know how much you liked spending time with Ryan and how much you want someone to share your secret with but…"

Clark just cut in saying, "I know how much it means for you and mom to have kids but I wouldn't trade you guys for anything, you took in a little kid with a spaceship into your arms and raised him as your own…it means a lot."

Jonathan placed a hand on Clark's shoulder, "No matter what people say or think, you're Clark Kent and no one can take that away from you."

Clark just smiled and looked up at the clock saying, "I better get ready for my date with Lois, if I stand her up this time she might show up with the Navy Seals."

Martha and Jonathan couldn't help but chuckle before their son rushed up the stairs, leaving Martha to walk into Jonathan's arms saying "We did good…didn't we?"

Jonathan rubbed her back with a smile, "We sure did, but we could always keep trying to add another Kent to the family tree."

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Kent?" Martha wrapped her arms around Jonathan's neck and leaned in with a small smile.

His arms held her closer, "Only if its working, Mrs. Kent."

"You guys know that I'm standing right here…" Clark voices from the top of the stairs before practically running back up the stairs with the look his father gave him which just turned into a small smile when he turned back to Martha and kissed her.

**TBC…**

**I tried to end this part on a happy note, but don't worry you'll get the clois date in the next update.**


	33. Chapter 9 Part 4 Take a Drive

**Chapter Nine Part Four- Take a Drive:**

_**7:55 pm**_

The doorbell rang about three times before the owner knocked on it softly until finally Clark came rushing down the stairs while slipping on his red sweater with the horizontal black bar the spread across the middle, "Hold On!" he shouted before making sure that he looked alright.

When he jolted the door open, he was left with the surprise of Lois standing there dressed in the same sundress she had planned to wear on the last "date" they planned together, he snapped out of his thoughts and said, "Y-Your early…"

Lois just scoffed, "Five minutes early, I thought why wait for you to come to me when I can just easily show up to make sure you weren't gonna run off this time." She pushed her way in and turned around to look at him, "You look nice."

He just shoved his hands into his pockets, "Thanks, I-I like your dress. Its very…blue."

"Well blue is good color but red that's even better" Lois says unbeknownst to the blush that crept on Clark's cheeks at the memory of Lois in her tight red dress along with the image of her leaning against his car.

"Since your early, you want to head out early?" Clark asked quick to grab his tan jacket and slipped it on with Lois soon following behind him saying, "Lead the way…"

_**8:35 pm**_

The mustang pulled to a stop, Lois just looked at him surprised "Crater Lake? Are you planning on getting me out of my clothes?"

He quickly grew nervous which only meant that he would start bumbling as always, "I-I didn't mean to."

Lois patted him on the back, "I was just kidding, your too much of a boy scout to try a move like that. But seriously, why are we here?"

Clark just smiled and popped the trunk, Lois couldn't help but watch him take something out of the trunk and head towards the dock before quickly coming right back and opening the door for her saying, "I know how much you think astronomy is for dorks but…"

He takes her down all the way towards the dock to reveal a small moonlight picnic along with his telescope firmly placed on the deck pointed up at the clear night sky, "Its beautiful" Lois whispers before turning to Clark surprised as he smiled down at her and continued to show her his display of a first date.

"When I was a kid, I use to come here at night to get away from everything that was bothering me and just gaze at the stars." He says with a small smile until Lois kisses him on the cheek which surprises him.

_**9:00 pm**_

They had finished their meal which Clark had raced all the way to Metropolis to get the best food there which was still warm by time he set up camp.

"What's your fortune say?" He asked leaning over to see only to have her pull away and look at him with a small smile.

"I cant tell you…" she rises to her feet, "If I tell you then it wont come true"

Clark rises up alongside her, "I think that only works with birthday candles."

Lois responded by hitting him in the shoulder, "I knew that."

Clark was about to push further but didn't and waited for her to crack…which she did. "It says, _A Man of Great Strength will take your breath away_"

He looked impressed and watched her fold up the fortune and slip it into the coat that Clark had slipped on her moments ago when it got to cold.

"There's something that I want to show you…" Clark says quick to grab her hand and lead her towards his telescope where he quickly aimed it at the right area before moving away saying, "Take a look."

She squinted and peered through the scope to stop at the sight of the full moon that stared back at her, "Its so vibrant. I don't think that I've ever seen anything so beautiful before."

Clark's attention was on her, "Neither have I"

She just smiled and easily replied while staring at the wonder in front of her, "You're not even looking at the telescope, Smallville."

He just placed his hand on top of hers whispering, "I know"

She looked up at him and just adverted her gaze down to his watch saying, "We better go before our parental guardians start to worry."

Clark watched her take the trash and throw it into the nearest trash can before walking back to fold up the blanket while Clark just folded up his telescope almost confused at the opportunity he missed out on to make his move.

_**9:30 PM**_

The mustang pulled to a stop out front of the Sullivan residence, the date seemed well in the beginning but now it just seemed awkward.

"So…" Lois says looking down at her hands nervously while Clark looked from the steering wheel to Lois and replied back, "So?"

Lois was quick to unbuckle herself and say, "I better go…" she turned to get out when Clark just grabbed her and crashed his lips to hers.

Surprise soon turned to return when Lois's hands moved around Clark's neck almost pulling him closer to her as the kiss grew heavier and the farm boy's hands sat on her waist.

_**9:35 PM**_

They had been practically making out for about five minutes until Lois pulled away saying in a whisper, "I really need to leave, Chloe's going to wonder what happened."

Clark nodded and just kissed her one last time, "I'll see you at school?"

She just smiled and climbed out of the car, "You can count on it."

Clark drove off a happy boy scout while Lois went to bed with a grin on her face, all was right between Lois and Clark…FOR NOW.

**TBC…**

**Well that's the end of chapter nine and I can only extend a warning before we embark on the final three chapters of this story…ALL HELL IS GOING TO BREAK LOOSE in Chapter Ten so bring plenty of tissue and popcorn cause the cliffhanger at the end of Chapter Ten will leave you wanting to know what will happen next…REVIEWS!**

**Also can anyone guess what movie inspired the telescope scene between Lois and Clark?**


	34. Chapter 10 Part 1 Eden

**Chapter Ten Part One- Eden:**

_**One Month Later…**_

Since that night in the car, Lois and Clark had become a couple but of course they hadn't told anyone close to them about the sudden change in relationship, so I guess you could call them Unofficial Boyfriend/Girlfriend.

But it was nights like the one tonight, were they would lay out on the small hill overlooking the Kent Farm and gaze up at the stars with Clark pointing out constellations and telling her the mythology behind them.

"Draco was rumored to be Ladon, the dragon with a thousand heads who guarded the golden apples that Hercules was sent to take in order to complete his eleventh labor. The Greek's believed that Hera placed the dragon in the sky but they also believed that the dragon was the one defeated by Cadmus before the founding of Thebes or perhaps he was the dragon that Jason defeated in order to obtain the Golden Fleece." Clark explained with his gaze focused on the sky above while Lois's head lay on his chest and her fingers played with the buttons on his flannel shirt.

"That's really interesting" She mumbled her reply with her gaze still focused on the button that she was currently messing with.

Clark couldn't help but smirk, "Well, I'm sorry for boring you…Ms. Lane."

Lois immediately looked up at him with a serious look, "Do you really want to go there?"

He just gave her a look that caused her to grow suspicious even before he answered, "I think I can handle anything you throw at me."

Clark however wasn't expecting the young army brat to straddle him and pin his arms above his head, "We'll just have to see about that"

He just smirked before rolling her over with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms pinned above her head almost in the same position as his were beforehand.

"Looks like I'm on top…" he leans in closer to her and whispers, "again."

Lois's gaze went from his eyes down to his lips, "Do you really want to keep talking?"

He just smirked and pressed his lips to her which she was quick to respond, moments later Clark found himself on the bottom and Lois at the top with a confident smirk on her face while they still continued to battle back and forth.

"Clark Jerome Kent, Its time to come in for dinner!" Jonathan's voice echoed from the barnyard door, causing Clark to quickly pull away and look towards the farm where his father was just now closing up the barn doors.

"I better go before they decide to come out here themselves…" Clark rises to his feet along with Lois who just grabs the blanket they were laying on and hands it to him with a small smile.

Lois was about to say something but Clark's lips distracted her from the task at hand, the farm boy just pulled away and smiled at her. "How about I drive you to school tomorrow? The car still needs to be broken in and I thought what better way to show it off then with you as my arm candy."

She just smirked and tapped him on the shoulder, "I'd really like that but…I have something that I need to do before school, its kind of important."

He just wrapped his arms around her and pressed his forehead to hers, "Then why don't I drop you off?"

Lois smiled and slipped out of his arms, "I Cant"

Before he could say anything, Lois had already walked down the dirt path towards her car. The confusion only grew as did the young farm boy's suspicion.

**Luthor Mansion:**

Roger Nixon walked towards Lex with a heavy folder in his hands, "Lois Lane has been digging into your past, I tried to restrict her access to all the files but she seems to be getting around the yellow tape."

Lex looked at the file that Nixon had handed him almost impressed with the would be intrepid reporter, "I admire her spirit but there's nothing in the files to indicate that she's trying to bring me down, I've done nothing wrong to her or Clark Kent."

Nixon nodded before replying, "That maybe true, but Lois Lane will find something eventually and it will come back to bite you on the ass"

Lex's mind was thinking and he just turned his chair to face Nixon with a small smile, "Then we stop her before she can find anything."

"H-How do we do that?"

Lex leaned forward with an evil smirk, "We open Pandora's box."

**TBC…**

**I know its kind of short but I wanted to kind of get this part over with before everything started going to hell…REVIEWS!**


	35. Chapter 10 Part 2 The Truth

**Chapter Ten Part Two- The Truth:**

Chloe was looking around the gigantic bullpen of the Daily Planet, the feeling of promise soon filled her as she walked closer to the Editor-In-Chief's office with her summer internship application along with a few pieces of her work in her hands.

If the young reporter were paying attention, she would have seen the bow-tied boy who rushed towards her causing all the paperwork go flying and the two of them crashing to the floor.

"I'm so sorry…" the bow tied young man said while helping Chloe pick up her applications and newspaper articles.

"Its okay, I guess I need to start watching were I walk…" Chloe said with a small smile that only caused the young man to smile in return.

The two of them rose to their feet until finally they locked eyes and they just smiled with their greetings which they said in unison, "Chloe Sullivan" "Jimmy Olsen"

Both of them were unaware that they had known each other for months under the names: Hot_Shot & CSWOW.

**Underground Shelter:**

Every file that she had locked away were being loaded into packing boxes along with every inch of evidence of her investigation into Clark Kent's life.

"Why are you giving up so soon? I thought you would have wormed your way into Clark's bed before finally giving up the search." Nixon's voice called from the doorway almost causing Lois to have a heart attack but she just ignored the young tabloid reporter, who was now inspecting the small dusty room with intrigue.

"I don't know who you are but this is a government facility and I suggest you leave before I have you dragged off this Fort." Lois says closing up the box and turning to face Nixon with a straight face.

Nixon couldn't help but smirk, "I admire your attitude but it wont save you. Once Clark learns the truth about your betrayal then you'll just be another face in the crowd."

Lois walked towards him angry, "If you hadn't noticed, this room is being closed down and everything in it will be destroyed."

He couldn't help but play around more by walking around, "Even if the evidence is gone, don't you want to know what he's hiding from you?" he steps closer to her and leans in to whisper, "Don't you want to know why he runs off for no apparent reason? Or why he feels the need to be a hero?"

She turns to look at him before replying, "I already know why, Clark Kent is the bravest man that I know and I don't need the reasons why he does what he does…I just know that the world is a better place with him in it."

Nixon just smirked and brushed past her, "Just ask yourself this question. Can you learn to love him even with all the secrets?"

Lois watched him walk out and was left in absolute silence as she welcomed the growing darkness to consume her whole.

**Kent Farm:**

Clark was loading the hay into the stalls while the horses just replied with their usual nay and stomping their feet which just caused Clark to smirk and continue shoveling the hay until a voice called out, "Clark Kent?"

He turned to see a courier walk towards him with a small package, "Are you Clark Kent?"

Clark just nodded and signed for the package, "Who sent this?" he asked only to see the courier smirk.

"They just pay me to deliver the packages, I don't ask why" the courier says before disappearing in his car which sped down the dirt path, leaving Clark to rip open the package and read the note:

_The Key is the answer to the secrets that surround the one you care about, go to the underground shelter on Fort Ryan to find out what Lois Lane has been keeping from you._

He just started at the note and the key in his opposite hand confused, but the ominous feeling that surrounded this mysterious package sent the farm boy to finish up his chores and speed off in hopes that this was just some sick prank that someone was playing.

_**Hours Later…**_**Storm Cellar:**

The dust parted when the sound of Lois's footsteps caused the wood the creak with each step that she took, the young army brat knew that this was wrong but out of everything on the farm that she searched, this seemed like the last place to search.

In front of her stood a dirty tarp that seemed to cover a huge device…

**Underground shelter- Same Time:**

The door slid open to reveal the dark musty office that was littered with boxes and a taken down plasma screen TV.

"Look's like my storm cellar" he says to himself and was about to leave when a box tipped over causing all its contents to fall out to the floor.

Clark's eyes grew wide when he caught sight of what he was looking at.

_Meanwhile…_

Lois had pulled off the tarp only to lose her breath at the sight of the metallic spaceship that stared at her, the atomic bomb of secrets had went off and all the chaos that would ensue in its aftermath was unpredictable.

**TBC…**

**I know its kind of jumbled and weird but I wanted to get part one and two over with before the real drama started, so I suggest you get your bowls of popcorn and tissues cause its gonna be heart wrenching now…REVIEWS!**


	36. Chapter 10 Part 3 Fighting to Understand

**Since you guys have been extra supportive you get an extra chapter...Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten Part Three- Fighting to Understand:**

The file in front of him showed the surveillance footage from Metropolis Museum during the Phelan incident to adoption records from Metropolis United Charities. His hands shook even more out of anger when he turned to see the constant video loop of the accident that had caused them to meet.

Everything it seemed was falling into place around him until he turned to lock eyes with Lois who just stared at him in shock, "W-what are you doing here?"

Clark grabbed the flies and flung them at her feet demanding, "How long have you've been investigating me?"

Lois looked down at the files and immediately reached to pick them up only to see Clark's work boot holding them down as he demanded again, "How long!"

She didn't brave to look at his face and just instead brushed past him saying, "You weren't suppose to see any of this."

Clark just turned almost surprised, "Really? So you mean to tell me that you would go on investigating me even after everything?"

Lois kept her back to him to hide the tears that threatened to fall, "I never expected to get close to you like a did…" she turns to face him, "I swear on my mother's grave that I was gonna destroy all the evidence I had on you, I just needed one more piece to my puzzle."

She reaches into her bag and hands him a camera saying, "You'll find photos from the storm cellar on that card along with others I took when you weren't looking."

Clark couldn't believe his ears, the anger soon began to bubble like a boiling pan of water on a stove while he just took out the memory card and smashed it in his hands not caring if she saw him use his abilities, "I cant believe I trusted you, you don't even see what you did was wrong…" he throws the crumbled up card down on the floor and proceeds to walk out until he turns to face her again, "I cant believe I actually thought that you cared about me."

Lois braves to touch him on the arm only to have him jerk away from her saying, "Why don't you just leave Smallville and never come back?"

She watches the farm boy walk out, leaving the wounded army brat to look around her little chamber at all the evidence of her betrayal until she walked towards her desk and grabbed the small paperweight with a mischievous plot.

Her knuckles turned white until she turned and threw the paperweight into the small screen causing the screen to crack and spark while the footage soon turned to static.

Anger and depression pooled through her rage as she flipped her desk over and began to ransack the small room venting out all the emotions she had hidden for so long until she finally collapsed on the cold ground breaking into a fit of sobs.

**Kent Farm:**

Clark appeared in his loft after speeding back from his fight with Lois, all the anger he had felt previously was soon replaced by sadness which pooled from his face.

The farm boy was quick to wipe the tears away from his eyes and head back down towards the stalls where he hoped to suppress the world around him by working double time on his chores.

**Sullivan Residence- Two Days Later…**

It had been the worse two days ever in Lois Lane's life, it only made matters worse that Clark gave her the cold shoulder every time she tried to talk or apologize to him.

Everything that had happened came flooding back each time she came home, the only logical thing for Lois to do was pack up her things and run as far away as possible.

"So you're just gonna let a bad break up tear apart a perfectly good friendship?" Chloe asked from the doorway watching while Lois grabbed the few supplies she could grab and stuff them into her duffel with muffled sobs.

"What I did was something I never wanted to do, if you knew that truth then you wouldn't be talking to me either" Lois zipped up her bag and grabbed her laptop with one small sad smile on her face before brushing past her cousin and headed towards the door, "I'll come back for my stuff later…"

Chloe rushed to block Lois's access to the door, "You are Lois fucking Lane! You don't cry over a bad break up or some farm boy from Smallville, Kansas. Lois Lane fights to stay in line and never runs from a fight."

Lois shook her head, fighting off the words that wanted to escape her lips while Chloe just blocked her path, "Either you get out of my way or I'll move you by force."

Chloe stepped away and let Lois head towards her car, "Just think about what you're doing before running off!" she calls from the doorway unable to stop Lois from speeding off down the drive way.

It was about a couple hours later when Lois had reached the main highway leading towards Metropolis, the army brat was free to let the tears fall from her face.

She stayed on the empty road while letting her mind wonder, it didn't take much time before she reached the intersection that she didn't have time to react to the bright headlights that head straight towards her.

**Kent Farm:**

Working his frustration out on chores seemed to keep his mind at ease but it wasn't until he stepped through the yellow farmhouse that the fight with Lois was still playing out in his head, the anger that was evident in his voice only hours ago began to subside and regret soon crept up.

He just buried his face into his hands and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, _'Why did you have to say those things to her?' _the little voice in his head called out which just caused him to sink further into his own regret.

"_You shouldn't brood some much Smallville, its not good for your social life." _Lois's voice called out in his head which just caused him to smile and rise to his feet.

The need to apologize and explain himself to Lois was soon cut short when he caught sight of his mother on the couch crying while his father comforted her.

"Mom? Dad? What's wrong?" He asks stepping closer to them concerned.

Martha grabbed Jonathan's hand as he turned to face his son, "Its Lois, she was in an accident."

**TBC…**

***Dodges flying popcorn while waving a white flag in surrender* I know its kind of a bad cliffy but I can assure you that everything that has transpired here in this chapter will have a resolution in the next two chapters.**


	37. Chapter 11 Goodbye

**Chapter Eleven- Goodbye:**

_**Previously On…**_

_The fight with Lois was still playing out in his head, the anger that was evident in his voice only hours ago began to subside and regret soon crept up._

_He just buried his face into his hands and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, 'Why did you have to say those things to her?' the little voice in his head called out which just caused him to sink further into his own regret._

"_You shouldn't brood some much Smallville, its not good for your social life." Lois's voice called out in his head which just caused him to smile and rise to his feet._

_The need to apologize and explain was cut short when he stepped into the yellow farmhouse to see his mother on the couch crying while his father comforted her._

"_Mom? Dad? What's wrong?" He asks stepping closer to them concerned._

_Martha grabbed Jonathan's hand as he turned to face his son, "Its Lois, she was in an accident."_

**Metropolis County General:**

Lois awoke from a small slumber to find her father staring back at her from the seat at her bedside.

"Hey Lo" he says softly, a voice she hadn't heard since she was 6 and she had broken her arm while trying to rescue a kitten from a tree.

"W-Where?" She looks around confused only to look back at her father when he grabs her hand and flashes a small smile.

"You were in an accident, the doctors say you were lucky enough to have survived. I guess someone up there really likes you." General Lane jokes before growing serious, "I arranged for you to be transported back to DC, after you get better I've already made plans with Gotham Academy for your admittance."

"I like it here, Smallville is my home now." Lois croaks out in a dry scratchy tone.

The three star general just rose to his feet, "These are my orders and you will obey them, don't make this harder then it already has to be."

Once he left, Lois was left to stare at the empty ceiling and succumb to the sadness she had felt before the crash had occurred.

_Hours Later…_

_**The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out**_

The beating of his own heart is all he could hear while he made his way past the nurses, doctors and patients that seemed to block his path towards the person he desperately sought after.

_**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain there is healing  
In your name I find meaning **_

The white lilies in his hands never slipped until he stopped in an empty hallway where he watched the General wheel her out of her room, a small smile appeared on his face while he made his way towards her happy to see that she was okay, until the sight of her blood shot and tear stained cheeks caused him to stop his movements.

He rushed towards them only to have two military detail stand in his way as he just called out, "Lois!"

_**The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
And I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for purpose, they're still looking for life**_

Her hazel eyes trailed up to meet his baby blues and just smiled a withering smile that soon faded away when the General pushed Clark back saying, "I told you to stay the hell away from my daughter!"

_**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain is the healing**_

"You cant take her away from the people that care about her…I wont let you." Clark said with determination and courage, something that no man had ever shown when it concerned standing up to the General about Lois.

_**In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you**_

The three star general grabbed Clark by the front of his blue flannel shirt saying, "Are you giving me orders about my daughter?"

Clark never lost his stride, "She's not a solider and the more you try to make her one, the more she'll act out. I care about your daughter more then anything and I wont stand here and let you wheel her out of here against her will."

_**I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you will throw my way  
And I'm hangin' on to the words you say  
You said that I will, will be ok**_

He pushed the General with a bit of force and quickly rushed to Lois's side whispering, "Are you okay?"

_**The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, having forgot my way home**_

She just smiled while her hand reached out to caress his chiseled features which caused him to smile at her touch.

_**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain is there is healing**_

"I'm gonna take you home…okay?" he says with a small smile, thinking he was successful in preventing Lois's departure until the military men grabbed his from behind and practically had to drag him away.

His hand intertwined with hers kept them together until his grip was straining with each tug of the soldiers, he struggled not only to maintain his grip but keep the tears at bay as his eyes began to water.

Lois hung on as well, she could see the grip only last with their index and middle fingers as the only piece of warmth but their grip severed soon as it was made and the soldiers dragged him out of the hospital.

_**In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on**_

His voice called out yelling her name over and over again until he was the thrown to the ground in the cold rain and the doors slammed shut, leaving him in utter isolation before the red truck pulled up and his parents rushed to his aide, "Clark what happened?"

He just shook away the tears saying, "The general took Lois, I don't know where their going."

Jonathan looked up and tried to open the doors but found that they were locked, his eyes turned to his wife and shook his head negatively while she just rubbed her son's back whispering, "Let's go home."

Clark moves away from them saying, "Not without Lois."

Before they could protest, he was gone…

**Fort Ryan:**

Lois watched the men load her stuff into the van, a small tear trickled down her cheek.

"Its for the best Lois, this small town has run its course and we need to move on." The general says walking towards his desk and loading pictures of Ella, Lois, and Lucy into his suitcase.

"You just don't want me to stay here, why is it so hard for you to realize that I don't need a god damn general…I need a father!" she turns angry for the first time in a long time since her mother passed.

General Lane just gave his stonewall gaze to her saying, "Monitor your tone Lois, I will not be spoken down to. Now get in the jeep and wait for me."

She bowed her head and just walked towards the jeep, unaware to the baby blues that watched her from the shadows.

"Lois?" he stepped out of the light quickly dodging her punch with a small smile.

She just smiled and wrapped her arms around him saying, "I didn't think you'd come."

Clark just brushed the hair from her face saying with a small smile, "You didn't think I'd let my closets friend get dragged half way around the world did you?"

Lois just smiles and slips her lips over his softly, but before he could respond the General grabbed Clark and threw him to the ground saying "You just don't listen do you?"

Clark just rose to his feet saying, "I'm taking your daughter home and you cant stop me"

General Lane grabbed Clark again by the front of his shirt saying, "My daughter wouldn't even be in this mess if she hadn't met you."

Clark pushed him away and was prepared to use excessive force if necessary until Lois stepped in saying, "Clark was just saying goodbye."

General Lane just looked at Clark, whose fist unclenched and the anger on his face subsided to one of surprise.

"You've got five minutes, then we hit the road."

Lois nodded before turning back to Clark who just stepped closer to her asking, "Your not staying are you?"

She just showed a small smile with her reply, "He's the only family that I have left with me and since Lucy's in Europe, I don't really have a choice."

"Didn't you tell me that you didn't want to be just another solider to your father, why cant you just stay here with me and Chloe?"

Lois placed her hand on his chest saying, "As much as I love Smallville, I belong out there…" she points out to the vast amount of the darkness.

Clark looks confused but she just kisses him on the cheek saying in a hushed whisper, "I'll come back to you."

Before she could slip out of his arms, he just wrapped his arms around her tightly as if it was the last time he'd ever see her. "I'm sorry for the things I said to you."

She just smirked and kissed him on the cheek with a whispery reply, "I'm sorry too.."

He watched as she walked away from him again and stepped into the jeep with a fake smile that only masked the pain she was feeling with saying goodbye to the very man who gave her a second chance at life.

**TO BE CONCLUDED…**

**WELL? It took a couple of tries to make this a good chapter, the music played during the hospital scene was Broken by Lifehouse. Also, I have some final spoilers for you…**

* * *

**- When a psycho kidnaps Chloe, its up to Clark and Lois (whose return will be explained) to track down the guy before he can dig his latest victim's grave.**

**- Lana and Clark talk about Lois and Chloe, which leads the farm boy to realize something that's been right in front of him the entire time.**

**-Clark and Lois argue about past conflicts that causes old wounds to heal.**

**- A classic Superman: The Movie line will be uttered by two main characters in the end that may leave this story open for a sequel ;)**

**REVIEWS! **


	38. Chapter 12 Part 1 Trouble

**Well, its all come down to these final parts of the final chapter. Its been a fun ride full of clois angst and clois love but you'll just have to wait until the final part to see my little surprise… *evil laugh***

**Also, this chapter takes place during **_**Obscura.**_

**Chapter Twelve Part One- Trouble:**

It had been several months since Lois had departed and Clark has since been trying his best to move on from their brief if not short relationship, but this was Smallville…home of the weird and bizarre.

Which it seemed that now, that fate had other plans….

**Gotham City:**

Lois walked down the steps of Gotham Prep with a smile on her face while Barbara Gordon was telling her stories of a day in the life of a police commissioner's daughter, compared to her military upbringing.

A quick buzz of her phone caused the conversation to be cut short and Lois flipping it open saying, "Hello?"

"_Lois?" Lana Lang's voice called from the other side while she kept her back to the service door entrance and the loud sounds of the Talon could be heard in the distance._

"What do you want Lana?" she asks with agitation evident in her voice, much like Clark she too had been trying to move on from their brief relationship even though the mention of him still caused her pulse to race and her mind to wonder back to a time were they gazed at the night sky…together.

"_Its about Chloe, I think she's been kidnapped…" Lana says in a worried tone but couldn't finish her sentence because Lois had cut her off._

"Say no more, I'll hop the next flight to Smallville." Lois says and clicks off her phone turning to Barbara who just looked at her concerned.

The two girls turned to walk around the corner while Barbara voiced, "How do you expect to get to Smallville in 24 hours?"

Lois turned to look at her friend saying, "I have a friend who can help, he owes me one."

Barbara looked at her confused, "Who is this mystery man and why haven't you told me about him before?"

Lois grew nervous and mumbled, "Bruce Wayne"

Barbara started laughing, "You mind running that name past me again, cause I think I didn't hear you clearly."

Lois just groaned with her reply, "Its Bruce Wayne!"

Barbara's eyes went wide and she immediately asked, "How the hell did you befriend the Prince of Gotham?"

Yes, that was the current question on Barbara Gordon's mind as Lois was sure it would be on other peoples mind when they learned of the young billionaires friendship with the young army brat.

In response Lois shrugged, "I gave him information on Falcone and in return he gave me an exclusive interview for the Gotham Gazette."

Barbara just nodded, "That explains how you got the summer internship for the gazette, my dad always wondered how you managed to get the exclusive Bruce Wayne to talk about his plans for the future and his parents death."

Lois just shrugged, "That's why they call me an intrepid reporter…" she says before the girls departed and Lois flipped open her phone and quickly dialed Wayne Enterprises phone number.

"Bruce, Its Lois. I need to borrow one of your jets…I'm going home."

**Kent Farm- Same Time:**

Clark sat on a small stool, while he tinkered with the tractor engine which was causing the old thing from running.

Anger and frustration set in causing Clark to slam his fist down on the metal rear of the tractor which caused the wrench to snap in half.

"That's no way to treat expensive farm equipment." Jonathan says walking up to his cousin concerned while Clark ran his hands through his hair in frustration and turned to face his dad with a small sad smile.

"I haven't seen you this upset in a long time, what's wrong?"

Clark rose to his feet and placed the broken wrenches back in the toolbox, "Ever since Lois left, I've had a hard time trusting people and now that Chloe's gone missing…I don't know if I can handle anymore stress."

Jonathan placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder asking, "Why don't you just relax? Have you thought about who your going to ask to the spring formal?"

Clark looked down at his hands before looking back up at his dad with his reply, "I honestly haven't thought about it, my minds been trying to figure out what I'm gonna do."

"Just try not to go too overboard, I don't want to have to buy new tools cause you have a burst of frustration or anger."

Clark couldn't help but smirk as his father turned and headed back out of the barn leaving the young farm boy to turn back and get back to work.

He had no way of knowing that the very girl that haunted his dreams was on a private jet headed towards the small town with a very special guest in tow.

**TBC…**

**Hope you guys are enjoying this so far and I know you're going to love the Clois reunion.**


	39. Chapter 12 Part 2 Return

**Chapter Twelve Part Two- Return:**

Deputies Watts and Vertigo stood in front of Lana while she tried her best to give a plausible statement about the visions she had been having about Chloe chained up in a factory with giant teddy bears hanging from the hooks.

It was only minutes later that Gabe Sullivan stepped towards them with news that Chloe's car had been found near the woods…abandoned, things were growing more creepy and something out of a bad horror movie.

"I want to know what you're going to do about my daughter!" Gabe yelled furious while the deputies just stopped him from making a bigger scene.

"Mr. Sullivan, if you just calm down-" Deputy Vertigo says before the bells by the door chimed signaling both Pete, Lana, and Clark to turn towards the mysterious visitor and to their surprise they saw Bruce Wayne standing in the doorway dressed in a black turtleneck shirt complete with a long tailed jacket that flowed behind him like a dark cape.

"Mr. Wayne, what are you doing here?" Gabe asked confused while the others stared at the crown prince of Gotham surprised by his appearance in such a small town.

Bruce just shook hands with Gabe but before he could say anything, Clark spoke up with his gaze on the patron that appeared behind him, "L-Lois?"

She flashed a small smile to the farm boy along with her reply, "Hello Clark"

Everything around them faded away and Clark just easily walked towards her with his arms wrapped tightly around her, the feeling of her body pressed against his and the smell of her strawberry kiwi shampoo brought a small goofy smile to his face.

"I've missed you so much" he whispered in her ear which caused a cold shiver to crawl down her spine but she just relished in the feeling of him close to her again before replying in a small whisper, "I've missed you too…Smallville."

A clearing of the throat is what cut short the Lois and Clark reunion from being escalated to late apologizes and a VERY long discussion about the fact that Lois now knew Clark's secret.

Instead, the pair split apart with Lois going back to stand at Bruce's side as he stood there out of place and awkward with the looks everyone in the Talon was giving him. It wasn't everyday that Smallville was accustom to one Gotham's beloved sons and rival towards local billionaire…Lex Luthor (but we'll get to that later).

Deputies Vertigo and Watts stepped towards Lois asking, "What is your relation to Ms. Sullivan?"

Gabe cut before the future reporter could answer, "She's Chloe's cousin, but they're more like sisters now anyways."

Watts seemed to take a weird interest in Lois, which Clark and Bruce quickly noticed before Vertigo cut them out of their suspicions by asking, "When was the last time you spoke with your cousin?"

Lois thought about for a couple of minutes before she quickly replied, "I just spoke to her two days ago, she was scheduled for an interview at the Daily Planet for her summer internship. I was suppose to fly down yesterday but my flight got canceled."

Vertigo quickly wrote down the information she had just given him while he asked, "Does the name James Olsen ring any bells with you? He may go by Jimmy Olsen instead of James."

Lois once again thought it over before replying, "The only Olsen she ever talked about was the bow tied photographer she bumped into months ago when she dropped off her resume to the Editor, why?" she steps closer to them, only this time anger was flaming in her eyes like the Olympic torch, "Do you think he took her? Cause if he did, I swear that he'll be eating his bow tie by tomorrow"

Clark just smirked at the threaten comment, a look that wasn't well hidden from Bruce, who just stared at the farm boy curious as to what his relations were to Lois.

It wasn't that the young humanitarian was dating the young army brat, it was that he hadn't really learned much about her time in this small town when they 'talked shop' over coffee and waffles.

"He's not a suspect, we were wondering because Mr. Olsen told us that him and Chloe were suppose to go on a date the night in question."

This news surprised everyone…including Lois, it was common for the Lane-Sullivan

girls to keep secrets but not from one another, although Lois had negated to mention that Clark was an extra-terrestrial masquerading as a farm boy with a pension for plaid. It still hurt that Chloe didn't feel that she could tell Lois about this new person in her life.

It just wasn't like her at all…

**Luthor Mansion:**

Roger Nixon came rushing into Lex's den, who just looked up at the tabloid reporter surprised, "Since I didn't call you and I haven't heard anything about alien abductions…what brings the Inquisitor to town?"

"This" Nixon replied sending both the latest issue of the Smallville Ledger and Daily Planet out in front of the bald billionaire as he read headlines which read: BRUCE WAYNE AND MYSTERY GIRL SPOTED IN METROPOLIS AND SMALLVILLE

"What the hell is Bruce Wayne doing in my town?" Lex asks rising to his feet in anger while Nixon walked towards the bar to pour himself a drink.

"He just flew in on his private jet with a special guest on his arms…" Nixon downed the first glass before pouring another.

Lex looked down at the picture surprised to see Lois Lane looking slightly agitated and frustrated while Bruce talked to Alfred Pennyworth.

"I thought we drove her out of town, why the hell is she back?"

Nixon handed a spare glass to Lex saying, "Chloe Sullivan went missing last night and it appears that Lana Lang called her. It looks like your plans to drive a wedge between Lois and Clark hasn't succeeded, with them reunited it will only take a short amount of time before they reconcile."

A small evil smile appeared on Lex's face, "Then we stop that from happening. With all the tension from their betrayal still in their minds, there might be someone who could help bring it out of them…I want you to go down to Suicide Slum."

"Why?"

Lex just smirked and replied, "There's a man there by the name of Joel Kane, he has an ability that maybe some use for us. Tell him that I'll pay him $1,000 if he helps us"

Nixon downed the glass once more before walking out, leaving Lex to sit at his desk thinking, _'Even if I have to fake evidence, I'll make sure that Lois and Clark…never happens.'_

**TBC…**

**How's it going so far? I originally wanted to bring Bruce in an early chapter but I thought it was best to introduce him in this last chapter since he'll be more involved in the SURPRISE that I have in store for you guys. ;)**


	40. Chapter 12 Part 3 Questions Answered

**Chapter Twelve Part Three- Questions Answered:**

Chloe hung from a steel hook with tape wrapped tightly around her wrists and around her mouth which prevented her from hearing but the small blobs of light are all she could see through the dark blindfold.

"There's no need to panic…" a dark computerized voice caused Chloe to grow more frantic while she sensed the kidnapper growing closer to her.

His black leather gloved hands trailed over her face before she spun her around with a vicious smile hidden underneath his ski mask, "I was going to bury you alive, but now that your cousin is back in town…I might just have to build a coffin big enough for two."

Chloe wanted to scream profanity at him while punching his lights out at the threat against Lois's life.

"We'll just have to wait and see what becomes of Lois Lane, if she is worthy enough to join you then I guess you'll have someone to talk to before the dark abyss of death takes you away" the voice grows smaller, leaving Chloe to struggle against the hook.

**Suicide Slums:**

Roger Nixon moved swiftly past all the drugged out junkies and boozed up hobos, the smile on his face didn't appear until he spotted Joel Kane forcing a man against the fence yelling, "Morgan Edge wants you to pay the money you owe him!"

"Screw you kid." the man yelled back while Nixon watched as Kane slipped his glove off of his hand and quickly grabbed the man on the arm, the dark black gaze of Kane looking at the man caused him to pull out a wad of cash saying, "I-I sorry, tell Edge that I'm sorry."

Joel just pushed the man away and slipped the glove back over his hand only to stop at the sight of Nixon standing there with a roll of money, "I've got a job for you, Joel."

**Torch:**

Lois had spent hours trying to sort out the information from Chloe's computer but all she found was nothing…absolutely nothing.

A knock on the door caused Lois's gaze to move up towards the piercing blue eyes of Clark Kent, who just flashed a small smile while he leaned against the doorway. "I didn't think that I'd see you back at the Torch so soon, Chloe always said that you would come back…I just didn't think it would be this soon."

Lois tried her best to ignore him but simply rose from the desk heading towards the filing cabinet with her reply, "When you mess with my family, there's bound to be repercussions. I just want you to know that if Chloe doesn't come back alive…" she tries to keep her back to him for fear of showing the tears that threatened to fall.

Clark managed to step closer to her saying softly, "That's not gonna happen."

Lois just turned around to face him, "IF she doesn't come back alive…" she steps closer to him and continues with a whisper, "Don't try and stop me"

Clark just shook his head and was about to reply when Joel appeared in the doorway, "Excuse me?"

They turn confused by another new face as Joel walks into the Torch looking slightly confused, "I was wondering if you could tell me where the Principal's office is?"

Clark cleared his throat nervously, "Principal Kwan died a couple weeks ago, but the Vice Principal's office it down the hall to your left."

Joel extended his bare hand to them with a small smile, "Thank you…"

Clark shook his hand and immediately felt a small bubble of rage fill within him, the rage grew stronger when he turned to face Lois, who just stared at him confused until Joel brushed his hand over her arm before turning to walk away with a small smile on his face.

The young street thug quickly closed the door for fear that they would hurt people in their bottled rage, Joel then headed straight for the exit his hands back in their leather bindings.

Shouts of an argument echoed down the halls, it appeared that the young Metahuman was stronger then Lex Luthor had anticipated…

"Why don't you just go back to Gotham with your new boy toy! I'm sure after a week of being together, you'll start investigating him!" Clark said in an angry tone while Lois just pushed past him even more aggressive.

"At least Bruce was honest with me, I didn't have to sneak around in an old storm cellar to learn that your from another planet!"

All the pent up rage and unsaid words came pooling out minutes later, until finally they ceased with one final say from Lois, "You could've at least let me explain why I did what I did, but instead you threw me out like the morning trash. It may have hurt knowing that you kept that from me…but it hurt more with the look you gave me that night in the shelter."

Clark could see the tears brimming to the surface and he was quick to reach out and sweep them away, "If it helps, I was stupid to have let my anger get the best of me that night. You could've told my secret to your father or the whole world but instead you kept it a secret without question…why?"

Lois grabbed the hand that stilled on her face and intertwined her fingers with his, "I thought it was obvious…" she leans closer to slowly brush her lips against his before pulling away from his arms completely, "I was falling in love with you, but you were so caught up with Lana drama then you learned that I betrayed you …It all ended so fast."

Clark braved to step closer to her and to touch her, "We can start again, this time…I'll tell you everything you've ever wanted to know…except for maybe which planet I came from cause I haven't figured that out yet."

She couldn't help but smile and was about to reply when Lana came rushing in saying, "Chloe's in danger, I think her kidnapper is getting ready to bury her alive."

**Unknown Location:**

Chloe awoke to find herself laying in a large metallic coffin with green glow sticks gathered around her in a small circle, she frantically looked around in the darkness until the old fluorescent lights flickered on and the dark figure crept over her with a small smile hidden behind his mask.

"Its only a matter of time before my project is complete, I just need one more girl to add to my collection." his computerized voice caused a shiver to run down her spine as he reached in a hauled her from her housing, her face was jerked towards the wall full of newspaper clippings of missing teenage girl.

"You would be the gem of my entire life's work. But your cousin, she'll be the icing on the cake."

Chloe felt a prick against her neck and succumbed to the darkness while her captor carried her towards the large dark truck, his plans were growing and it was only a matter of time before he got what he wanted…

**TBC…**

**So, I wonder how many of you remember who the kidnapper was in this episode…Also, Joel was kind of character the I created from both Kahlan from LEGEND OF THE SEEKER and also Lord Dyson from the Charmed the episode with Lady Godiva. **

**I'm the type of person that likes to put faces with my characters and Steven Strait would be more of a possible candidate for Joel and yes in case you guys are wondering Joel Kane is related to Sebastian Kane from "Identity" its a character I created that will have a larger role in my SURPRISE.**


	41. Chapter 12 Part 4 Another Investigation

**Chapter Twelve Part Four- Another Investigation:**

Joel sat in Lex's chair while he gazed around the small den with a small smirk on his face until Lex's voice caused him to turn around to face the bald billionaire who asked, "I thought Nixon told you to go back to the slums to get your pay."

Joel rose to his feet and trailed his gloved hands over the glass desk, "I don't take orders from guys like you, or have you forgotten what I'm capable of?"

Lex immediately froze at the realization until Joel got in Lex's face, "I work for Morgan Edge and the fact that I took a job from you doesn't mean that you can boss me around like one of your lower level goons. Now, I want my money and I want it now…please."

Lex was about to retort when Joel slipped his bare hand on Lex's shoulder, the silence between them grew until it broke seconds later and Joel slipped his glove back on while Lex headed towards the safe to get him his money.

Once he had the green, the young man just walked away saying, "Been a pleasure doing business, Mr. Luthor."

**Talon:**

Clark was on his fourth cup of coffee the sudden sense of panic set in as to what had happened to Chloe, but also his mind wondered on his struggling feelings towards Lois after her abrupt arrival with Bruce Wayne.

"You want to talk about it or do you want to keep drowning your sorrow in another cup of coffee?" Lana asked looking at him from across the counter while he stirred the now empty mug with a grim look upon his face.

"I thought that I would be okay when Lois came back to Smallville, but…"

Lana finished the sentence for him by saying, "But now that she's back, your confused about what to do or say."

He just nodded absent mindedly while he stirred his now empty mug with a sad look on his face, "I just don't know what to do, I know the moment that Chloe is found that she'll leave with Bruce back to Gotham."

Lana looked at him and just reach over to touch his hand, "Why don't you take a chance, maybe ask her to spring formal instead of going by yourself. Maybe you could make up everything that had happened between you two."

Clark thought about it and was about to respond when Lana's head jerked back in pain and she fell to the floor in pain, the flashes of Chloe being buried alive under a windmill flashed before her eyes before swiftly moving back to Clark staring at her concerned, "You okay Lana?"

Lana immediately rose to her feet saying, "I think I know where Chloe is, she was being buried under a windmill…"

Clark immediately grabbed his coat saying, "I know where she is, but I need you to get the sheriff and tell him to get to Chandler's field."

He turns to walk away but Lana chases after him asking, "What are you going to do, speed down there and rip her from the dirt?"

Clark slipped his tan jacket and flashed an amused smirk, "Don't be ridiculous."

When she turned to go towards the phone, Clark had sped off towards Chandler's field where he was quick to rescue Chloe.

Hours Later, Chloe was in tears still even when she was passed off towards her father and Lois, who were in tears also while Lois's gaze was on Clark's as he gave his statement to the cops.

**Smallville Medical Center- The Next Day:**

Lois and Gabe hadn't left her cousins side even when visiting time was over, they slept out in the waiting room.

Anger had began to boil to the surface at the sight of her cousin weak and in a hospital bed, "The bastard who did this is going to pay…" she whispered while watching from the window as Lana and Clark talked to Chloe who just smiled at their appearance.

"Vengeance isn't something that you want on your mind right now. Trust me, I know what its like to want to hurt the person who took away something from you." Bruce says standing at her side with his usual straight face and cold eyes.

Lois turned her head with her reply, "Its not the same with you and me, Joe Chill took your family away. Chloe is still with me, but the guy who took her is still out there and its only a matter of time before he strikes again."

Bruce nodded before turning his gaze back to Chloe and her friends, "Then it will happen this way: you make the kill, but your pain doesn't die with him, it grows. So you run out into the night to find another face, and another, and another, until one terrible morning you wake up and realize that revenge has become your whole life. And you won't know why."

Lois rolled her eyes and turned to face him, "I don't want a lecture from you, I already have one father and I don't need an over protective brother. Either you help me find him or I'll do it myself."

Bruce thought it over and simply nodded, "There maybe a way that I can help."

Lois looked back at her cousin and whispered, "Thank You."

**Luthor Mansion:**

Lex was looking at reports from Cadmus Labs with the strange metallic key they had found in Miller's field when Roger Nixon walked into the office nervously, "I got your page, what could possibly be more important then Lois and Clark?"

The bald entrepreneur slid the octagonal disk towards Nixon, "I need you to find all of Lois Lane's research on Clark Kent and bring it to my office. Since it appears we cant drive them apart then maybe I can learn what she had discovered about our resident hero."

Nixon stared at the disk then back to Lex confused, "Why are you so interested in Lois Lane and Clark Kent? I mean, why would you have Joel Kane go through all the trouble of trying to keep them apart?"

Lex rose to his feet saying, "The reason why I don't want them together is because of their journalistic instinct, together they make a worthy opponent that I cant afford to face right now until I take control of LuthorCorp. And I had Joel Kane use his abilities on them so that they would be so busy arguing that they wouldn't investigate my digging in Miller's field."

Nixon slid the disk back to Lex asking, "I'll get right on digging, anything else you want to tell me before I go?"

Lex sat back and slid the disk back into his desk drawer, "You aren't allowed anywhere near Clark or his family, if I hear that you even stepped foot on that barn then I'll personally see it that you never work in journalism…EVER."

Nixon was quick to walk out nervously while Lex looked down at the disk with a small smile on his face.

**TBC…**

**You guys are going to be really surprised by the next part, think **_**Pariah**_** but Lois in Clark's place instead…REVIEWS!**


	42. Chapter 12 Part 5 Chess

**Chapter Twelve part Five- Chess:**

Chloe and Lois were never the type of girls to sit at home on bed rest when the opportunity for a great story came their way, especially a story that still sent shivers down Chloe's spine at the memories of her experience.

Surprisingly, Clark and Whitney put their difference aside to help assist in the investigation into the younger cousin's kidnapping.

Their evidence led to the De Kretser Syndrome, a post traumatic stress disorder that happened during the Blitzkrieg over London. Where some people claimed to be psychically linked after the bombings and usually come upon these visions during times of stress, anger, or excitement.

All evidence seemed to point directly to either deputies Watts and Vertigo, and the sudden memory of Watts staring at Lois when she arrived triggered Clark to speak out saying, "Deputy Watts seemed odd when Lana was telling him about her visions and the fact that he has a badge gives him easy access to the victims."

While the three of them argued, neither of them noticed Lois slip out with her phone in her hand while she quickly dialed Bruce saying, "I want you to get me everything on Deputy Gary Watts, including all his previous professions."

She slipped into her car and sped off, about 15 minutes later she received a text reading: SMALLVILLE FAIRGROUNDS- BW

A small smile appeared on her face as she stepped on the peddle which caused the car's needle to go past the 60 mark on her speedometer.

**Smallville Fairgrounds:**

Lana stared at Deputy Watts scared for his life as he began to monologue his entire plans for his crimes, "All I've ever wanted to be was a cop, someone who arrested drug dealers and stopped murderers. But I couldn't make it in Metropolis or Gotham city, so I came here only to be put below the rank of sheriff. This whole thing was never about hurting Chloe or ransom, I wanted to rescue her so that I could be a good cop. The best cop this town's ever seen, but it doesn't matter now thanks to you and that stupid farm boy." he pauses to reach for his gun and aim it at her saying, "But I can still be a hero, by solving an unsolvable double murder. I'll kill you then dump your body somewhere in the cornfields then I'll move on towards Lois Lane, I think I'll have the most fun with her."

Lana cringes at the sick smile on Watt's until a fist connects with his jaw, sending him to the ground in pain.

Lana looks up to see Lois staring back at her before demanding, "Run!"

The cheerleader rushes out leaving Lois to grab the gun and press it against Watt's temple saying "I really hate when the villain monologues, you always have to drone on and on about your crimes. Have you never heard of self incrimination?"

Watts kicks her in the stomach sending the gun skidding across the floor and the two to face off, "I was hoping to save you for last but since you're here…let's have some fun."

He tries to punch her but she blocks and kicks him in the groin causing him to fall to the ground in a massive amount of pain thanks to her usual steel toed boots, "You almost killed my cousin…" she kicks him in the stomach causing him to roll back on to the floor, "How many girls did you leave for dead?"

Another kick, only this time it was in the face as blood spurted from his mouth. "Its people like you that makes this world a bad place to live in." she says while she sinks down on her knees delivering punch after punch, until she picked him up by his collar asking, "Were you planning on doing the same thing that you did to Chloe, to me?"

Watts takes the time to pull out his taser and press it against Lois's body, causing her to fall to the ground in pain.

"I knew you had fight in you, but I didn't realize how much…" he reaches into his belt and pulls out a huge bowie knife while sporting a sick smirk on his face.

Lois watches as he advances towards her and prepares to take the blade, but instead she sees Clark appear in front of the man while the blade shattered into tiny pieces once it tried to penetrate his iron clad skin.

"How?" Watts asks until Clark grabs the man and throws him over his shoulder into a nearby wall.

Lois was amazed by his strength, yet angry at the same time. "What the hell Smallville?"

"Is that the thanks I get for saving your life…again." He says frustrated by the attitude emitting from her both her tone and eyes which just sent the two into a fighting frenzy that lasted all they way out of the fairgrounds until they stopped at the sounds of a loud male yell followed by the echoes of gunfire.

The two turn to see Watts on the floor…dead, everything that was chaotic seemed to slowly disappear for at least a little while.

Clark addressed the incident with Watts by asking, "Were you planning on killing him or just beating the crap out of him?"

She couldn't help but let the tears fall, "Chloe's like a sister to me and when I saw her in the hospital, I couldn't help but think about my mom."

Clark wrapped his arms around her and whispering peaceful reassurances along with, "Why don't I take you to the farm, mom's making some tenderloin sandwiches and some pie."

Lois peeked her head out from his arms asking, "What kind of pie?"

He just smiled and hauled her into his arms before saying, "Hold on tight."

She wrapped her arms tightly around him and moments later found herself in front of the old yellow farmhouse, "I think maybe now we should have that talk about your superpowers." she says almost out of breath which just caused Clark to laugh before replying…

"Well, it all started October 16, 1989..."

**Luthor Mansion:**

Two fencers went back and forth with each other, both were aggressive towards the other while the one with the black lines around his uniform appeared to be winning until finally the foil was knocked out of his opponent's hands.

"You haven't changed since Excelsior." The man with the black lines on his uniform said which revealed to be Bruce Wayne, who set his mask down on a nearby table before drinking out of his water bottle.

"How so?" Lex Luthor said ripping his mask off as well as drinking water.

Bruce turned to face his old friend, "You never learned to mind your surroundings, it always had to be the in your face tactics. Which is why chess is more your game then fencing"

Lex smirked and proceeded to walk across the room towards his desk, "Well you could imagine my surprise to learn that Lois Lane was the mystery woman when you arrived in Metropolis, how do you know the intrepid reporter?"

Bruce just smiled and replied, "Her purse was snatched by a purse snatcher and I proceeded to chase after him but I didn't count on her chasing after him too, I ended up with the knife wound and she ended up kicking that guys ass before he could finish me off."

"But something tells me this wasn't the last time you two met."

Bruce sat down still drinking his water while Lex had scotch, "She showed up at my office with information that I needed to bring down Falcone, it was there that we formally introduced ourselves and where she also demanded an interview in thanks for saving my life."

Lex could only smirk, the two appeared to be allies but the fact that Lex wanted to take over both LuthorCorp and Wayne Enterprises caused a bizarre chess game to go back and forth with them, so far…Lex was in check.

**TO BE CONCLUDED…**

**Well, we are coming up on the last part of the series and yet the best is still coming. Along with my BIG SURPRISE!**


	43. Chapter 12 Part 6 Will You?

**Chapter Twelve Part Six- Will You?:**

Bruce stared out at the lights of the city from his penthouse suite, Metropolis was something that offered a great opportunity to those who ventured into the City of Tomorrow's gates.

Everything this city was, reminded him of the Gotham that his father strived to make better. All the things Thomas Wayne wanted to do but never could was solely put upon Bruce's shoulders, even if he had to life two totally different lives to make Gotham City a better place.

A cold gust of wind swept over Bruce's shoulders until a pair of strong hands ripped him away from his thoughts and the young prince of Gotham turn to lock eyes with a very angry farm boy.

"Why did you tell Lois where to find Watts?" Clark asked while Bruce turned and walked towards the small chair.

"I think the question you have to ask yourself is why do care so much about Lois Lane, even after she had you investigated." Bruce looks up at Clark, who now sported a surprised look upon his face.

"S-She told you about me?"

Bruce shook his head negatively before he replied, "She told me about how she betrayed someone very close to her and when I saw the way you looked at her, I could easily tell that you were the one she was talking about."

Clark stepped towards him saying, "Why did you come here?"

The prince of Gotham just rose back onto his feet saying, "Lois is the only woman close to me that I can tell her absolutely anything and she wont report it to the Gotham Gazette. She's beautiful and smart, not to mention she throws a mean right hook." Bruce sports a small smirk while he rubs his jaw remember when she punched him after her tried to kiss her after one of their interviews.

"You care about Lois?" Clark asked softly this time, the anger gone and the jealousy at bay.

Bruce turned to face him and smiled, "She's one my best friends and just the sheer presences of her brings a smile to my dark soul. I use to be two men in one body, but when I'm with Lois. I feel like-"

"Your special." Clark finishes his sentence surprised to see Bruce crack a small smile.

"But her heart doesn't belong to me…it belongs to you, maybe it always will" Bruce says with a small smile while Clark struggled with the right words.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel, Lois and I were cut short of our time but maybe someday we'll get to the right time and be together. Right now, I think it would be best if she and I moved on, see where the road leads us"

"Why do want that?" Bruce asked softly, while Clark just stared him straight in the eyes serious.

"All I want is for her to be happy."

Bruce was surprised to say the least, that this young man would sacrifice his own feelings for Lois Lane just so she could have another chance at love. Even though Lois and Clark never officially go their chance to see if what they had was true.

Clark extended his hand to the young CEO saying, "You seem like a good man, Bruce."

The two exchanged handshakes until Clark leaned in to whisper, "If you break her heart or hurt her in anyway then I'll break every bone in your body."

Bruce for the first time since he got trapped in that old well, grew scared until he slid his hand away from Clark and replied back, "Ditto."

**Sullivan Residence:**

"Do you really have to go? Cant you stay at least until summer starts?" Chloe asked whining while at the same time hoping that her current kidnapping would cause her cousin to stay in Smallville out of pity…hopefully.

Lois just laughed, "As much as I consider Smallville my home, the general wont see it that way."

Chloe watched Lois haul her bags into the stretched limo (compliments of Bruce Wayne), "Then at least stay till Spring Formal. I know of one farm boy who would love to take you."

Lois just laughed at her cousin's attempts at dropping hints and just turned to reply, "If I stay here and go to the Spring Formal with Clark, then I'll never want to leave."

"I don't see a problem with that." A strong voice calls out from behind, causing Lois to grown thinking, _'He would be standing right behind me.'_

She turned around to face Clark, who sported that signature goofy smile along with a bouquet of lilies. "I thought maybe I could try to convince you to stay, but it appears that Chloe beat me to the punch."

She turned her attention back towards her cousin, only to see that the spunky blonde reporter had ran off in hopes of leaving the two alone and also to fulfill her united plans with the young farm boy.

He handed Lois the bouquet and she accepted with a smile, "You and Chloe cant keep me from leaving, you do know that…right?"

Clark just nodded with his head slightly bowed, Lois took this is as a sign to grab some of her things and head towards the limo, "Not that its been fun being back in Smallville and talking to you right now, but I have to get back to the airport."

Clark quickly grabbed her things and set them in the trunk of the car while she stared at him annoyed, the farm boy just smiled at her saying "Since you aren't going to stay in time for the spring formal, would you like to dance?"

Lois couldn't help but laugh when music kicked on from the porch as she turned to see Chloe holding the small speaker on the railing with a small smile while Clark held out his hand to her and smiled, "Lois Lane, May I have this dance?"

The slow piano opening of _**I'll be Seeing You by Billie Holiday**_ began to play while Lois reluctantly was wrapped up in Clark's arms as they begun to dance around the grassy lawn.

What started off as an awkward occurrence, slowly turned to Lois nestled safely in Clark's arms as the world around them slowly vanished and it was just them, like everything that had happened in the past never took place and they were together.

Lois soon moved her head to lock eyes with Clark and whispered, "I'm sorry it had to be this way. Maybe, if I had told you the truth then…"

Clark just shook his head, "The past is the past and the next time you come back to Smallville, we can start fresh as….friends" the word escaped his lips before he could soon regret it as the song came to an end and the two quickly separated from each other.

He was stunned when Lois kissed him on the cheek and turned towards the limo until Clark called out, "Will I see you…around?"

Lois paused with a hidden smirk, she turned to face Clark with her reply, "I'm always around."

The two friends turned lovers turned friends quickly said their goodbyes while Clark watched the limo pull around the corner onto the main freeway while Chloe walked towards him saying, "If I know Lois, she wont stay gone for long. Especially with her family here."

Clark smirked and turned to Chloe, " The Talon is showing _Somewhere in Time_, and Lana invited us to go watch it…unless you want to want to go to the farm and do chores instead of hanging with your gal pals." Chloe said both in a sarcastic and joking matter which just caused Clark to nudge her with his elbow.

"I'll go…but Pete's coming with me." Clark says with a small smile.

All seemed to go back to normal, except for maybe the lingering presences of Lois Lane and the feeling that this would not be the last time she and Clark Kent would reunite.

They had no way of knowing that fate would play into their hands, 3 years later….

**THE END…OR IS IT?**

**My SURPRISE is that I'm working on a sequel but don't expect it to be posted for a couple months or until I finish writing the last couple chapters. You'll just have to wait and see but I just wanted to thank everyone whose made this story one of my most viewed stories which is very awesome that you guys love this story so much, hopefully the sequel won't dissapoint. **

**Until then don't forget to check out my other story DOMINION which should get a new chapter in a couple weeks just to tie you guys over.**


	44. SEQUEL Reconnected

In the process of uploading the sequel I forgot that I promised to let all those who've read this story when I posted the sequel...

HERE IT IS!

**Reconnected **

**Summary: A sequel to _Accidental Relations. _They were torn apart by forces out of their control, now they're back together…but for how long?**

Fanfiction .net / s / 6521503 / 1 / Reconnected (Just remove the Spaces)

HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND I JUST WANTED TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS STORY AND GIVEN ME SUCH POSITIVE FEEDBACK FOR THIS.


End file.
